Cousin-Zoned
by tinkyrae
Summary: Well everyone knows what friend zone is right? Well try being cousin Zoned, It probably worst. The team gets called on a mission where they have secret identities. Nothing can go wrong right? Thanks again to LayLunna for role playing this out with me. Her text is Italic's. I don't own Teen Titans. BBRae Mature setting for language and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Raven stared at the small thin silver ring in her hand as, Robin continued his lecture. It seemed to glint in the soft sunlight, giving off a soft almost subtle hint of what was in store for her. Her eyes cast themselves around watching the faces of her teammates. Cyborg sat clearly listening typing on a holograph keyboard in front of him. He kept his eye forward as his cyborictech red eye shone bright showing that he was downloading some sort information into his data bank.

Starfire was glowing, like actually, and interestingly glowing. A broad smile was placed upon her mouth to match her star filled gaze. Her soft orange skin was shimmering, and if not for the fact that the Empath had become very close to the Alien Princess she would have thought something was seriously wrong with her. She had seen this mysterious phenomenon before it was an actual sign that the alien was about to combust with happiness.

"Husband?" She sang. Raven cringed slightly. "Robin you and I are to be consorted?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what he said, Star." Raven drawled huffing and rolling her eyes. It was almost laughable how that the undercover mission was just meant to have a husband and wife secret identity pair. How perfect for them. The whole thing was starting to sound like that cartoon was constantly on the TV. The one with the teen detectives, and the pet dog. The sound of the blonde characters voice rung in her ears as it often did when she was trying to read. " _Let's split up gang._ " She sank slightly into the folds of the sofa, as Robin continued the details of mission.

Her eyes slowly and involuntarily flitted over to the one person she was doing her best to avoid. The green one sat on the floor, his back leaning against the sofa as his long legs were crossed at his ankles in front of him. By the looks of his body language she wondered if he was actually paying attention at all. Raven couldn't help but let her eyes settle on his sculpted rigid back for a brief moment before she reminded herself to focus on what was going on with the mission.

The word 'cousin' came out and Raven watched as Beast Boy seem to jump to attention. Robin had just announced that she was going to assume identity of a woman that when by the name Rachel Sutherland. A young woman hoping to start a new life with her best friend Vic Dawson and her lively cousin Logan Sutherland. Peeking up at the half metal man, Cyborg nodded winking towards her before returning to his notes. Beast Boy on the other hand was now making a huge commotion about how picking identities seemed to be unjust and an unfair process.

Raven glanced back down at the holo-ring and sighed. _'Yep, the brilliant one always gets paired up with the constant hungry guy, and his dog.'_ This was going to be the longest mission of her life.

 _Robin raised a brow at Beast Boy before handing him his file. It had all the important things he'd need in it. Drivers licence, bank cards, and his history. "Be happy I didn't make you her puppy and give you a halo-collar."_

 _That shut him up, but he didn't look happy about it. He slipped his ring on, he stood waking over to a mirror. He blinked a few times, was this how he'd look if he was still just a human. He ran a hand through what appears to be sandy brown hair, his emerald green eyes bright against his pale tan skin. He sighed as he looked over the rest of his body had stayed the same. That balance between huggable and I can totally kick your ass my sizes had nothing to do with it._

 _He pulled out a set of keys, reading the file he found that the three of them would share an apartment down town. He looked to Raven. "How ridiculous do I look? "_

Raven gave him a hard look over. Her eyes seemed glued on his sandy locks, as she had a sudden desire to run her hands thought it and muse the tangles even more then they were. Finally able to break free from her daze she shook her head and frowned at herself. "You look human." She stated with a shrug of her shoulder. She grasped her file and stood.

"Leaving already Rae?" Cy asked raising his eye brow at her.

"I've got some reading to do. An actress should know her role." She responded holding up her file. Her eyes traveled back towards the boy who now looked like he didn't belong in the group. She softly bit the smallest part of her lip and then turned moving towards her room.

 _Beast Boy shrugged to Cy. "So Vic. " he laughed, he had the same infections smile and carefree attitude. He took a deep breath. "We should probably pack..." he watched her leave._

Vic smiled and nodded. "I've never really needed clothes before so I'm going to have go digging in my storage bins."

Inside of Raven's room she read her file twice before she had the courage to slip on the small ring. She watch as the magic worked transforming her into a totally different person. Her mouth was in a hard line as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her violet locks were now a raven black. Her eyes were dark as well almost just as black with a faint violet hue to them. She stared for a long while until she rolled her eyes flipping her hair behind her. She never really care for her reflection before, and looking exactly like her mother only made it worst.

She turned on her heel and began the dutiful process of packing her clothes. With how things were going right now she was less than eager to leave the comforts of her room.

 _Beast boy knocked on her door an hour later. "Hey Rae you ready? Vic's getting eager to head out? "He stood his hands in his dark Jean pockets his dark shirt a little on the tight side._

The door to her room slid open, revealing a very different looking Raven. She wore a soft black flowy skirt that rested just an inch above the knee, a purple tank top with a zip up hoodie. She blinked for a moment forgetting that just because he looked completely different didn't mean he still wasn't the same old Beast Boy. Slipping out of her door she said a quiet goodbye to her sanctuary and pushed forward dragging her duffle bag with her.

"Did you remember you're tooth brush?" She asked simply not even bothering to look at him.

 _"Yes mama. I'm packed." He smiled, he liked_ _ **his**_ _Raven better. But her beautiful face was still the same. He walked with her, he stood tall and proud. He'd lost the awkward walk long ago, it was now purposeful strides. His shoulders were strong, he secretly carried the weight of the world on them._

 _His bright eyes watched her. His gaze never leaving his lips._

She narrowed her eyes at him as she looked towards him. "Cute." She murmured before hitting the button on the elevator. They climbed in and Raven watched the door slide shut and closed them into the small space. Out if the corner of her eye she watched as he watched the arrow as it moved down humming something to himself.

Being this close meant she could smell his fresh scent that reminded her of a spring morning in a cool forest. It instantly grounded her and she found herself leaning forward so she could smell him better.  
 _  
He smelled fresh, he had showered and brushed his teeth when he finished packing. "I have to try and keep up with your cute ass." he said before he could stop himself._

She shunk back instantly her face blushing. _'Damnit.'_ she thought as she knew she had been caught. Swallowing she did her best to keep her face free from emotion. "Excuse me?" She remarked her hand falling to her hip. The elevator dinged and the door slowly slid open.  
 _  
"Logan" shrugged as he walked past her making sure his arm brushed against hers. His smile shinning in his eyes as he loaded his things into the jeep Robin had rented for him to drive._

Vic stepped out his hand gently flexing. "Man I forgot what this feels like." He commented raising his bare hand in front of him. He stood tall looking much like a man who had been a gym junkie. His white shirt fit almost too well showing every muscle movement underneath.

Noticing Raven he held out his arms and motioning toward her. "Here she is Miss America." He jested beaming down at her. Raven gave her "brother" shy smile then waved him off.

"Stop Vic." She responded pushing her bag inside the jeep.

 _"You both look great guys. " he said getting in the drivers seat with a bright smile. "Who's my Navigator? "He asked shifting his seat to get comfortable. "I want to get this done over. "  
_  
Raven looked towards cyborg and silently touched her nose. It was silly game the two played when they were forced into something they didn't want to do. Cyborg grunted and mumbled "nose goes." Under he's breath. He climbed in to the front seat looking rather grumpily.

Raven tossed her hair back as she swayed pass the drivers side and climbed into the back. She was glad she wasn't navigating but she wasn't too thrilled about Mr. Logan's driving skills anyways.

 _Garfield's driving had majorly improved. He was a better driver than even Robin. He followed directions as he drove through the city. Similar to his powers his stride and driving was fluid and strong. Not once did he have to slam on the breaks or change lanes quickly even while gabbing with Cy about a new game he'd brought with them._

Raven sat in the back her eyes stuck on the road positive at any moment he would make a careless maneuver or stray to close to the edge. But he never did. Which honestly left her baffled. Cyborg would often look up into the rear view mirror to give her certain look that said "yeah he's improved." The pair chatted all along the way while Raven sat in the back not making a peep.

Finally they reached "home" and cyborg was the first to jump out of the car. "I call first pick of the rooms!" He shouted grabbing a hand full of bags and running straight for the stairs.  
 _  
Beast boy grabbed both his own and some of Ravens. "I'll take what is left. "He said nonchalantly. He waked into the decent sized apartment, smiling at the big tv. He'd enjoy that later. He stretched a bit.  
_  
Raven nodded slightly thankful for the help as she moved into the spacious apartment. She heard a soft giggling as Vic rounded the corner.

"Sorry Rae last one in gets the crap room." He smirked pointing towards the left. Raven softly sighed as she picked up her bag that was tossed right in the door way and trudged towards the room that was deemed hers.

Walking in she noticed the small bed and the very white colored walls. She frowned as she sat her bag on the twin mistress and moved towards the curtains. She pulled them tight and sighed as the bright light instantly wasn't as harsh anymore.

"No way." Came cyborgs voice as the sound of the sliding glass door could be heard opening. "Man they have a hot tub out here! Right on the deck." __

 _Gar laughed as he shook his head. He walked over to Raven. "If you want I'll switch rooms with you. We can get paint tomorrow but we're only allowed to paint one wall. " he walked over and looked at the hot tub. "I see us using this a lot. "  
_  
Raven looked up to see Beast Boy standing in her door way looking at her white walls. She gave him a curious look wondering why he was being so nice for. "Its okay. I don't mind that much it's just very... cheery." She stated glancing at the flowery bed spread. "I'll get use to it. Rachel is suppose to like this stuff anyways." Her mouth twisted slightly she moved passed him in the narrow door way her chest softly brushing against his.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she swallowed slowly. "I'm starved can we go get something?" She asked moving more into the foyer.  
 _  
"What would you like? " he asked as he hopped up to sit on the counter. He ran his hands through his sandy locks. He pulled out his smart phone. "I'm sure you'd rather I ordered food than cooked food. "_

Her eyes flicked over to his as she watch intently as he fingers danced through his hair. She thought for a fraction of a second before saying "Chinese will be the best I think." She remarked grabbing her book.  
 _  
He used his phone to bring up a menu. He held it out to her. "Pick what you want." He smiled some trying to decide himself._

She plucked the phone out of his hand typed in a few things then tossed it back towards him. "I think I'm going to soak in the hot tub until dinner gets here." She mused unzipping her jacket and and shaking it off.

 _He watched her handing the phone to Cy to order next. His eyes never left Raven, he held back a whine. He thought of what he could do to her in that shallow water. He shook his head quickly clearing his thoughts. "Care for some company? "_

Her tongue stilled over her lips as she thought of his new body being in hot secluded space. Picturing his hand gently rubbing her aching flesh as a soft moan exited her mouth. Standing up straighter she moved forward again. Grateful she wasn't facing him so He couldn't see the the blush that flushed on her cheeks she swayed away her skirt dancing with her.

"If you wish. I just want peace so no horsing around."

 _Gar felt his heart jump into his throat. "I'll be good promise." He said as he finished the order of his own food. He walked out towards the deck curious if she'd just gotten in her underwear. He thought he best be good and put on swimtrunks, because if she was in her undergarments lord help him. He walked out pulling off his shirt. He had a long lean the torso, he had a six pack that he kept to himself. Letting Robin be the show off. "How's the water? "  
_  
The hot water calmed her nerves as she sat with her eyes closed since the idea of her swimming was ludicrous she left her only swim suit home. Going with the next best thing she slipped on her black sports bra that pushed her up and plain black underwear. She had piled her black locks on the top of her head to keep the chlorine out of it.

Hearing Beast Boys voice made her jump and she peeked one eye open at him. "Perfect." She commented.

 _He climbed into the water letting or a happy sigh. He slipped into the water, his leg brushed gets as he watched the water swirl. His head leaned back trying to still his beast side. He licked over his lips.  
_  
Her heart began hammering as she best to keep her mind free of thought. Unfortunately for her he kept sighing which was a reminder that in a matter of seconds she could straddle his hips so fast that the noise that would be coming from his mouth was her name.

 _'Azar'_ she cursed under her breath. Shifting slightly she started a conversation ordering her mind off of such life things. "Well Mr. Sutherland ready for school tomorrow?" It was new term at Coastal University and the three of them had been assigned as freshman.

 _"Ugh I guess. " he said with another such sigh. He ran a hand through his hair as he inched further into the water. "Think you can help with my homework that in sure I'll fail at?"_

"I'll do my best." she murmured "you should give yourself more credit though. You are studying zoology which is all animals... you should do fine."  
 _  
"But I can't write a paper to save my life. " he looked over at her taking in her body with a whine. He closed his eyes trying to focus on keeping himself relaxed._

Raven felt like she had been hit with a brick wave of passion and lust. She licked her lip as she fiddled with her fingers. "Yeah..." she stopped as another wave hit. Warming her from the inside out. "I can do that." She affirmed her leg tensing underneath her.

 _Beast Boy looked to her with his smile. "Thanks Rae, you're amazing. "He watched her carefully, his eyes trailing over her lips, her still perfect lips. What he wouldn't do to taste them. 'Behave' he yelled at himself in his head._

Moving up and out, slowly she stilled as she could feel him staring and her ass. She tossed a look behind her. Was she getting that actual reading from him?

 _He watched her a bit longer than he should have, he knew it to be true. But god was she beautiful. And now she was dripping wet in her underwear. He sunk under the water trying to clear his thoughts of pulling her out of those wet clothes and kissing away every drop off water off her. Yup he'd be taking a long cold shower tonight._

She bit the inside of cheek mad at her self for letting her emotions rile up her like that. It took all her will power to move to the edge of the hot tub, and out of it. She managed to do it her legs feeling the constancy of jello, while emotions screamed in her head to get back in and do unspeakable acts to toned man. She grabbed a towel drying off her back before wrapping it around her waist she turned for a brief second as drops of water moved down her neck and into the creases of her cleavage.

"I'll call you when the food is here?" She questioned in an telling tone. She watched all the color seem to drain from his face which a slight to see since his normal green tone wasn't there to hide it as well. Her lips pursed as she eyed him then stepping back inside. "Vic, if the food comes before I'm out of the shower tell Bea- Logan." She called loud enough that Gar could hear her. Then she shakily made it to the bathroom in the nick of time for her body to convulse with desire, and send a picture flying off the wall.

 _He came in a few minutes later, she'd beaten him to the show he so desperately needed. He ran His hand through his wet hair the other holding the towel in place. He walked past Vic mumbling to himself. "Why does she have to be so damn beautiful? " he made it to his room. He called from the door. "I'll be out when I'm out. "_

 _He shut the door not bothering to lock it, not thinking that this wasn't the tower. He took off his wet clothed hanging them for the time being over a chair. His mind was flooded with images of her and the shower. Then him joining her, pushing her into the wall and kissing her as he watched the water drip over her perfect body._

 _He knew it was too late to stop his thoughts, he feel onto the bed and ran with them. He wondered how Rae would feel if she knew for the last six months she was all he thought about during this time?_

 _He thought of her as her, not Rachael. Of him running his hands over every inch of her skin. Of what he would do to make her feel beautiful. His hand running over his own skin. He thought of how wonderful she would taste. If it was half as good as she smelled he'd be in heaven._

 _He was loosing his hold, he thought of the nose she would make as he plunged into her. Giving in to her every desire._

Raven stepped out of the shower and dried off as quickly as possible. She felt better for the most part and was actually looking forward to the mushroom chicken that awaited her. Pulling her over sized sweater over her head, she stepped out of the bathroom. Looking around she noticed that the food had arrived. Walking out into the hallway she saw Vic holding a Chinese box of food shoveling it in as fast possible. She clicked her tongue loudly and spoke up.

"Where's Logan?" She asked Vic slightly turned his head from the TV and saw her. Noodles hung out of his mouth as he stopped mid chew.

"I think he's in his bed room." He mumbled with the large amount stuck in his mouth. She stared at him for a full five seconds before she rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air.

"Don't worry I'll get him before you inhale all the food." She remarked turning on her heel. Stepping along the hallway spotted the white door at the very end that now belonged to him. She raised her fist to the door and began banging on it. "Logan, if you don't hurry up Vic's going to eat everything." She paused for moment not hearing anything. Banging once more she placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it.

Now Raven, isn't one to invade in on privacy. At home she actually would have never done such a thing not that she could have with the finger print locks, but this wasn't home, and technically she wasn't Raven anymore, she was Rachael who was going to get her "cousin" for dinner. The door swung open, and Raven froze. He was laying on his bed his hand... well it was clutching his very hard erection. When she first caught him his eyes were closed his mouth softly open, now as she stood there glued in place he had a look of horror on his face.

His loud shouting and Raven powers slamming the door, was so loud it shook the apartment. Raven melted into the floor as pictures flew off the walls and light bulbs exploded over head.

"Woah! What the hell is going on?" Came Vic's booming voice.

 _A few minutes later an embarrassed and dressed BB came out of his room. "I'm not hungry I'm going for a run. .." he said looking to the puddle of his friend. "Sorry. ." He mumbled his eyes never leaving the floor. He said as he made his way towards the door._


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't say anything, as he left. For some reason her mind just kept playing the image, of his face. His slacked jaw, his eyes that were rolled in the back of his head, look of pure desire. Cyborg began gathering up every picture while muttering under his breath. "Thanks Robin." and "No one tells me anything more." After what she was sure was hours she finally managed to removed herself from the floor and walked hastily to her bed room.

"Rach!" Vic called in vain as he watched the door slam shut.

Inside Raven flew to her bed eager to begin the long process of mediating her feelings away. Never had she been so mad at herself before. _'Who opens a closed door?'_ She thought _'Who masturbates behind an unlock door?'_ her mind countered. It took two hours of mediation before she was finally exhausted, and rid of her desires. She laid on her pillow staring up at the ceiling, she may have be able to cleanse her emotions, but there was still one thing that plagued her mind, if her powers had played apart on his desires, did that mean he was masturbating to thoughts of her?

Vic waited patiently for the Changeling to come home. When he finally walked though the door he was there arms crossed with his eye brows raise. "Alright spill your guts." he ordered.

 _Beast boy sighed, he was hot and sweaty. He ran a hand through his hair. "She walked in on me. ." He hit his head on the wall. "I forgot the doors don't lock themselves. .." he smacked his head again. "I'm such a dog... She's always on my mind, always. And trust me I know she's way out of my league. I've tried to get over her, but no one comes close. I feel like I can't breath when she's not around. " he sunk down the wall. He looked up at him, his eyes showing how serious he was. "But she doesn't even see me. It's like I'm just an annoyance. " He was fighting His mind._

Vic stood very still as he listened intently to his best friend. His mouth was a hard line as the now blonde one finished his confession. After a long while of Gars heavy breathing and the soft sound of silences did Vic speak up.

"I'm you're best friend man. I can see the way you look at her. The only one who seems blind by it is her. I think you should try talking to her. Test the waters out. She should know how hard your crushing on her."  
 _  
"Oh yes let me go barge in on her as a sweaty mess, confess my love and go sorry you caught me masturbating.. to well you but hey at least I love you. " he hit his head on the wall again.  
_  
Vic placed his hand on the wall stopping him from hitting head any further. "I don't mean right now you punk. Get some sleep we have a bright morning." Cy stated by slapping his shoulder. Then he trudged up the few steps to his room.

Raven heard the soft sound of the door shutting and she crept out into the dark. She spotted the dreaded door and gulped her fear down. Stepping forward she softly raised her fist and knocked quietly on Gars door.  
 _  
He opened it thinking it was Cy, he couldn't stand smelling bad, he had quickly showered and thrown on a pair of gym shorts. His tooth brush in his mouth. "Oh hey, " he said pulling the tooth brush out of his mouth his halo ring still on causing his wry blonde hair sticking to him._

Her mouth stilled as she took a deep breath of his spearmint toothpaste. Good Lord why did he have to look like that? No shirt her eye flitted across his chest down to his abs Then even further noticing that slight v shape of his hips and pelvis. She felt the slight pull of her body tightening, aching for human touch. For his touch.

Finally forcing her eyes to the ground she found herself sinking into farther into the dark hallway desperate to hide her bright cheeks.

"I..." she stumbled shaking her head to get her bearings "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. That was very rude of me to barge in like that." Her tongue slipped between her teeth. Her sweater seemed to purposely fall off her shoulder showing her pale skin underneath.

 _"It was my fault Rae, I should have locked the damn door. ." He watched her sweater fall wanting so badly to kiss the exposed skin, he licked his lips. "Why do you have to be so damn beautiful? "_

Beautiful a simple word with loads power and emotion. Her knees buckled and her hand rose to the wall to keep herself from falling. She felt like Her tongue was too big for her mouth as sexual tension pooled and stuck like a thick fog around them. "Uh. " she tried looking for any words at all to help her. "I... " furrowing her brows. "Well I am sorry I promise it will never happened again." She squeaked

 _Gar rose a brow and stepped closer to her. "Are you okay Rae?" was she shaking? Concern washed over him, mixing with his desire. He let his bright emerald eyes focus on hers. God he wanted to touch her, to hold her in his arms til they both felt better. "I know, I'll be more careful."_

Raven watched as he seemed to inch closer her. His question repeated in her mind was she okay? She didn't know. Why did she feel such a pull from him? Her mouth dried as she thought. "I'm fine." She stuttered not moving as he move towards her. Was she going to touch her? Her skin itched at the thought.

 _Gar touch was gentle, he tilted her chin up so she would look at him. He reminded himself not to kiss her, he'd done enough damage for the day. But she was so close. "Promise? " he asked carefully looking into her eyes.  
_  
Raven brain felt so fuzzy as her body moved towards his. It craved him. His finger cupped her chin she found herself staring at those emeralds and in that moment she felt like she was flying. Her eye glanced down at his perfect teeth and in that moment she wish his fang was there instead. She breathed slowly using her tip toes to accommodate his height. "I'll be okay." The words tumbled out of her mouth as she leaned in closer.

She could almost tasted him His spearmint breath taunting her. Then in that moment she realized what she was doing. She grabbed his hand and took off her face. "I need sleep." Then let her fingers slide off his skin as she retreated back to her room.

 _Gar watched her walk a way hungrily. He thought about chasing her down, pinning her to the wall and finishing what she'd started. But he knew better, he probably just got over taken by his desire. "Good night beautiful. " he said under his breath before retreating into his room. His heart was racing as he put his tooth brush away and climbed into bed._

Raven had a sleepless night. Her thoughts were plagued with the idea of Gar running his fingers down her neck and sternum before forcing his tongue down her throat. She tossed and turned in the small bed and fell out twice not use to the size of it. She huffed puffed all night until she finally left the room around 4 and decided to try out the leather sofa instead. She wrapped herself in a fuzzy red blanket that she found in the closet, and soon drifted to sleep. She woke up to the soft sound of a cupboards shutting and closing. Confused at were she was or what time it was she glanced over to see a pair of green eyes staring at her.

 _"Rae let me switch rooms with you. " he said softly. He was already dressed as he put a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her. He was kneeling down in front of her, he pushed a lock of her hair out of her face gently.  
_  
"It's fine." She mumbled. Rubbing her eye she cocked her head as he brushed a dark lock out of her face. Her legs erupted with goosebumps from his touch and she felt her self shrinking into the sofa. "What time is it?" She asked her eyes going wide.  
 _  
"I couldn't sleep either, we have forty five minutes til our first class. "He pointed at the tea. "I thought you may need a wake up call. "He stood up and moved to go wake up Vic. "Yo big guy time to get your fat ass up!"_

Raven bolted off the couch and ran towards her bedroom. "I got to meditate!" She announced then slammed her door. Guilt hit her as she realized how rude she was being. She opened the door strode out and over to Gar. She wrapped her arms around his body for a total of one second before she grabbed her tea and moved back into the bedroom. "Thanks for the tea." She called over her shoulder.

Vic's face peered down at his friend slightly glaring "Man I was having the best dream, once again I forget about this stuff when I'm all machine you know. At least this way I can have some sort of brain function instead of a computer constantly going for me." He stomped down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "Bacon eggs, come to daddy." He remarked happily opening the fridge.  
 _  
Gar blinked a few times. He could smell her on his skin, she had hugged him. It was quick but it was there. He looked to his friend. "That stuff smells so bad. Your going to stink up the whole place. " he wined driving some orange juice._

...

The three friends were able to get out the door just in the nick of time. The three walked swiftly towards their first classes as Raven looked down at the paper schedule and sighed as she looked towards Vic's. "Mechanics?" She retorted. "How is it you have all the classes you want and I'm suck with Physics 101 and Statistics?" She glanced up at her "cousin" and voiced her thoughts. "Please tell me you have at least one class with me?" In that moment it was coming to her realization that them as group was actually going to be split once again.  
 _  
"I have think I have at least one. " he looked over his schedule with a moan. "Do you have biology? " he said pointing between two theater classes. The afternoon was more advanced animal studies. At least he was doing what he loved while doing what he hated._

Raven's eyes lifted as she looked at his schedule. "Yeah we have it together, and it's right before our lunch break. Vic where should we meet you?"

"I'm going to check the gym out so do you two want to join me or.."

"Nope not doing that. Bea-Logan can do that if he wants." Raven stated then she turned down the corner with a wave of her hand. "See you two later."

 _"I'm the running type dude, not the gym type. Plus I doubt I'll have time. I'm going to have to work my ass off if I want to pass all these classes. "He watched Raven walk away his eyes scanning the hallway._

Raven first two classes were actually enjoyable and she found herself wondering why she was worried at all. She wrapped the slim jacket around her frame as she walked into the biology class. Her eyes moved around until she found who she was looking for. Walking towards the saved desk she had her eyes fixed on the spot and missed the guy that was running down the stairs. His shoulder knocked into hers and send her books flying. She bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to keep her annoyance in.

She bend down to her books as a pair of hazel eyes leered at her.

 _"Sorry, I didn't realize how far apart my classes were. " he reached down to help her pick up her books. He was tall at at least six foot, with dark shaggy hair. He was in dark wash jeans and some local band t-shirt. "I'm Hunter and you're gorgeous. " he said handing her, her books._

 _Logan watched the exchange carefully there was something about this guy he didn't like. "Hey Rach, I saved you that seat. " he smiled at her his mind racing._

Raven was completely caught off guard by him. As his mouth turned into a soft knowing smile. She looked down at the book in his hand and felt a blush creep on to her face. "I'm Rachael." She replied holding her hand out for a shake. "I wasn't paying attention." She admitted as she re stacked the books in her hand.  
 _  
"Hey Rach, I saved you that seat."_ Came a familiar voice. Looking up she nodded and pointed

"Well, I should get to my seat, nice to me you Hunter." She said softly her eyes sparkling.

 _"Hope to see you around. " he winked at her, his voice was smooth and deep. He shook her hand with a smile. He found his seat watching her for the rest of class._

 _Logan felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He leaned over to her before class started. "I don't like him, something doesn't feel right. "  
_  
Raven knew she was being watched the whole time. Her pale skin did a terrible job of hiding her blush as she begged herself to focus. She never really had such attention at home, well besides from her teammate, it was almost too exciting. She ignored Logan and thought this could be her chance to get some information about the school. She fidget in her seat all the class and finally when the professor ended the lecture she snapped up and ran after Hunter.

"Hey uh Hunter." she called.  
 _  
Logan sighed and walked off feeling like bed been blown off. After all weren't they going to have lunch together?_

 _Hunter stopped and turned to gave her. "Yes Rachel right? " he ran a hand through his hair._

The girl gave him a small smile and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Uh I was wondering if you you were actually free sometime today? I'm new and I could really use a tour of the school." She licked her lips watching his hazel eyes follow her every movement.

Her eyes bounced up just in time to see her blonde teammate moving out of the door way. "Logan!" She called her eye brows furrowed. If Gar heard her he wasn't going to acknowledge her. Her lips pursed as she felt slightly annoyed with his actions. "Sorry." She responded noticing his curious looks. "That's my cousin." She explained with flick of her wrist.

 _Hunter looked at his phone. "I have a few hours before my next class. I was going to grab something to eat. You're more than welcome to join me, I could show you around after if you have time? "He shrugged at her comment. "He seems like a bit of an ass. He the over protective type? "_

"That would be perfect." She said softly. She gathered her books in her hands and started walking towards the exit. "Logan isn't an ass," She said almost defensively "He just is new too and I know that he probably doesn't like that I'm making friends faster than he is. He's more the social butterfly then I am."  
 _  
"Well pretty boy shouldn't have much trouble. "He walked with her smiling. "Is all your family as good looking as you? " he walked out. "What type of food do you want? "_

Raven's face became hot as she realized he was complementing her once again. "You have such a way with words." She mused as she followed behind him. "I take really anything, I'm not super picky." she stated looking around the lunch area.

 _"Well campus food is okay and best. I have a cafe I go to normally. Better food. Great coffee and tea." He pulled his keys out of his out of his pocket. "If you trust going for a drive. "_

Raven gave a doubtful look at him. She eyed the keys for a moment debating her decision. She was mad that Gar had left her all alone with some stranger. She pulled out her cell phone and typed a quick messaged to "Logan"

 _ **"Why did you take off? I could have used your help in getting to know people. You are better at it then I am. Hunter is taking me to a cafe off campus see you at the apartment? I guess?"**_

"Tea sounds amazing let's go." She answered tucking on her book bag.

 _Logan texted back._ _ **"I just went to put my books in the car. Please don't go with him."**_ _he whined as he typed the message._

 _Hunter smiled add he held out a bent arm to her. "It's a date. " he walked past the theater rooms. "That's the arts wing. Got some interesting characters here at the school for sure. What do you want to know? " he said moving towards the parking lot.  
_  
Rachael's phone buzzed in her hand and she frown as she read the message. She scowled at her phone for a long while and then she rapidly typed back, **_"Come with, Hunter won't mind."_**

"What kind of characters?" She asked curiously her dark eyes sparkling with interest.

 _Logan grumbled._ _ **"Fine I'm by the Jeep, come grab me I have no idea where you are."**_ **  
**  
 _Hunter smiled at her. "The head of the theater club's name is Vyolet Storm. No one knows if it's her real or stage name. Hell some people say she's not even human. " he chucked. "She is a badass ballerina. I'm sure you'll know her when you see her. Big bright violet eyes, dark hair with random colors throw in depending on her mood of the week. Piercing tattoos almost six foot tall. " he said with a shrug. As he c waked up to his car. "Every group had its odd one though. "  
_  
She clutched her phone and nodded. "Yeah I know what it's like being the odd man out." She murmured "hey is okay if my cousin tags along with us? I know that's kind of lame but I did promise him that we'd have lunch." She asked moving towards where jeep was parked.

 _"As long as he behaves himself I don't see what harm it will do. "He shrugged as he watched her move. "I can't imagine you having trouble beautiful. "_

 _Logan was watching his phone tapping his foot._

Rachaels bright eye flick over to young man leaning against the car. "Logan is nice guy I know you'll like him once you meet him." She dropped her book back in the back and tossed him a look.

"Logan this Hunter, Hunter this is my cousin Logan." She introduced. Using her hand to show off her new friend.  
 _  
Logan smiled and was polite. "Nice to meet you Hunter."he looked over the man as he walked neck with her._

 _Hunter smiled back as they shook hands. "To lunch? " he asked putting his hands back in his pocket._

Raven gave a small smile and nodded. "What do you drive?" She asked looking around trying to guess what kind of car he may drive. It honestly depended if he was rich or not.  
 _  
He pointed to a decent looming black SUV. "so where are you guys from? " he asked watching her and ignoring Logan._

 _Gar knew better and climbed into the back seat. His hair in his face. He took a deep breath._

"We are from a small town in Cali," Raven explained "We, well I had a big falling out with my parents, and Logan suggested that we go to college and room together." she spoke carefully feeding him her "back story" Her eyes lifted from the front to the back seat. As she was about climb in next to Logan, Hunter long hand reached out and opened the passenger door for her.

 _"We've always been close so I thought it only made sense. " he said with a shrug._

 _Hunter smiled brightly at her. "So what are you studying? "He said waiting for her to join him in the front.  
_  
She climbed into the front seat and buckled her seat belt. "I'm taking generals, mostly right now but I'm going into Linguistics. What about you?" She asked looking up at the rear view mirror at the man in the back seat.  
 _  
"Religious and cultural studies. " he said starting the car with a smile. "You a first year? " he asked starting to back up. He was a decent driver, a tad bit aggressive but decent._

 _Logan sat with his arms crossed but smiled to her when he saw she was looking at him. He almost looked lost in thought._

"Yes," Rachael said softly she wondered if her face would ever stop blushing. "Logan, Hunter was telling me about a girl Miss. Vyolet Storm, she a ballet dancer. Have you seen her yet?" She asked her eyes brimming with interest.  
 _  
"Yeah though she only goes by Vy. " he said knowing exactly who she was talking about. "She seems pretty nice. She showed me around the arts hall. "He shrugged, wishing it was him that made her blush._

 _Hunter pulled into the cafe that had many didn't sized chairs and couches around the tables. It boasted about local and natural ingredients. Having a whole wall of teas and coffees.  
_  
"Oh," was all Raven could think of to say as an unfamiliar emotion boiled in her chest. She glared out the window for the rest of the way. By the time they rolled into a parking space, she had shot out of the car positive the new emotion was going to burn a hole in her body. She walked her normal taciturn self, and was instantly determined to get passed the annoying feeling she was feeling.

Stepping into the tea shop her shoulders shrunk in relief. Finally somewhere she could feel a tad bit like home. She placed her order and quickly found a spot near a window and fought every urge not to pull out her book. She was Rachael not Raven.

 _Hunter came over with a coffee and a sandwich of some type. "Just tea?" He asked sitting in the chair closest to her. Unlike beast boy who did his best to always smell fresh and bright, he smelled dark and earthy. He moved his chair a bit closer._

 _Logan wasn't sure what made her annoyed at him this time. But he was almost sure he'd done something. He came and sat across from them withering a salad and strange green smoothie.  
_  
Rachael scooted slightly away from him and sipped her tea. "I'm not a big meal eater, especially if there is tea round." She responded looking at Logan. "Logan is a vegan."

 _Logan smiled and nodded. "I make sure she eats enough to live. " it was true he often brought her snacks of things he felt would taste good with her tea._

 _"More power to you. " he said to big of them eating a bite of sandwich. "So beautiful got a boyfriend back home? " he asked having noticed her scoot away._

 _Logan choked for a brief second on his food._

Raven's eyes immediately rested on Gar as he began to choke on his food. Her mouth pursed as she looked down at her tea and shook her head. "Uh, no I'm the odd one remember?" She managed. Her secret identity had a similar background history as her mother did. Troubled home, mostly a loner, brilliantly smart, witty, kind hearten, quiet, and looking for someone to care. She shifted silently in her seat and looked towards Logan.

 _Logan's eyes showed a deep mix of emotions as he took a drink to clear his throat. His brain screamed at him, to lift her out of that chair and kiss her with all the passion he held in his body. He was sure the eaves of emotions that were coming off him was confusing at best. Jealously, longing, love it was all there. He wanted her for his own._

 _Hunter smirked. "I see things being different for you here. " he was charming that's for sure, and he at least meant what he said. But emotionally he was distant, like it was all hidden deep inside. "So how about I show you around the school this afternoon and then tonight give you a private tour? "_

 _Logan's eyes pleaded with her praying she'd just come home to the apartment. He felt a strange sinking feeling in his chest. Maybe this is the type she liked, you know handsome, smart, not green. He slowly stabbed at his salad dreading the feeling he suspect was coming if yes fell from her lips._

Raven sipped her tea, riding on the wave of emotions that she suddenly felt sick with. She had a sudden to need to jump out her seat and scream at the top of her lungs and smash ever god damn tea cup in the restaurant. But she didn't she kept her cool put her longing eyes away and looked towards the boy with hazel eyes.

"What is the private tour?" She asked curiously.  
 _  
Logan felt sick. "Excuse me for a moment. " he stood and walked to the bathroom._

 _Hunter smiled. "Where I show you the best parts of town. Like the boardwalk, it comes to life at night. Live music, people selling homemade everything. "_

Her dark eyes watched him leave, as her stomach launched forward. She bit the inside of her lip wondering why she was feeling such hatred all of the sudden. Reading him correctly she decided that the hatred was geared towards her. She didn't know why but she had a stinking feeling that the rest of the night was going to be that same gut wrenching feeling. She tapped the side of her green mug and finally made up her mind. "Can I meet you somewhere?"

 _"Of course. The strip down town?"he asked smiling at her finishing his food._

 _Logan came back and threw out his food. He didn't have hatred in him anymore. He almost looked defeated. He was playing with his phone._

The three sat while Hunter chatted as if Logan didn't even exist. Rachael finally looked at the clock and told Hunter that they needed to get back for class. Hunter got up started to the car. "I'm just going to grab another cup to go." Rachael called watching him swing out the door she turned and grab a hold of Logan's bicep.

"Whats wrong?" She asked her dark eye brimming with concern she didn't have to feel him to know that something was bugging him.  
 _  
Logan bit his lip and decided to go with honesty. "I'm jealous of the way you look at him. " he looked away feeling tiny. His arm was strong under her hand.  
_  
Her eyes stilled over his lips and she suddenly wished she was the one biting them instead. She shook her head and willed her thoughts to behave. She moved her head to catch his eyes. Once she nearly bend over their eye locked. "Come on Gar, " her voice dropped barley a whisper at his name. "I'm just working on the case. There's nothing to be jealous."

 _Logan smiled, he ran his tongue where is his fang would be, which he was sure looked strange. He took a deep breath. "Thanks Rach."he put his arm over her shoulder and walked towards the car._

 _Hunter one again pulled the passenger door open for her._

Raven climbed back into the car that smelled of black licorice and fell into a comfortable silence as they drove back to the campus. Once back on campus, she looked towards Logan. "What time are you done with your last class?"

 _Logan smiled and looked to his phone. "Five thirty tonight. I have a late class tomorrow. "He said with a shrug._

 _Hunter have Raven his phone number and an address to meet him. "See you tonight beautiful. " he walked off to class._

She looked at her phone at the number he had typed in and blushed furiously as he walked away. "Beautiful?" She spoke softly to herself. She honestly couldn't remember a time where she been called that more once in a day.  
"Could you drive me to meet Hunter?" She said looking at her purple sneakers, quietly praying that he would be cool about it now that she had something back at the coffee shop. "I can get a ride home if you want."

 _"I'll take you. I still don't trust him. Just call me I'll drive you home too. Maybe I'll just run while your on your whatever this is? "He had books in hand ready for the next class. He started to walking away, when his shoulder reached hers, he stopped for a brief moment his head next to her face. "But he is right about one thing, you are beautiful." he then walked away. Going to class.  
_  
Raven's mouth was dry for the rest of the day. She couldn't decide what she liked better the fact the Logan had called her beautiful.  
 ** _  
Twice._**

Or the fact that she had managed to convince him to take her on her "date". She felt ten times better knowing that if there was a problem she wouldn't be all alone. She sighed softly as she typed a up an email to her leader. He demanded that each one of his teammates give a detail report on their findings. Even though she felt like she had made great progress, she was no closer to answers then she was when she arrived. She knew that she would have to address her questions carefully tonight she didn't want tall dark and handsome to get suspicions.


	3. Chapter 3

She stepped out of her bed room, her flat shoe purposefully tripped on the air, and fell right into the arms of her non green teammate. Her hands flew to his chest to keep herself from falling more. Her eyes flew up his, as her stomach leap in excitement.

 _"Fallin for me Rae?" he asked with a smirk as he held her for a second. Before righting her back on her feet, he was dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt. "You look great by the way. "  
_  
She frowned as she looked down at her outfit. The soft maroon dress was something she didn't really like but she received it as a gift from her alien "sister" and decided that it may come in handy. She stepped back and touched her collar bone. "You like it?" She questioned. It was a simple dress with a tight waist that flared down in the skirt. The top was a halter that tied in the back and almost cut way to low for her, but if she was asked she would lie and say she didn't like the way it perked her chest up. "I honestly think it makes me look like a fifties house wife." She murmured moving her eyes back on to his dark jeans. It all she could do keep herself in place as she fought to grab his finger and yank the holo-ring off him. His green skin looked ten times better in dark colors.

 _"I think you look amazing in just about everything. " his quietly thinking, but I imagine you'd look even better in nothing. He took a deep breath trying to clear his thoughts. "But this smiling thing, I could get used to that. " he said about her grabbing the car keys. "Ready? "  
_  
"Yes lets get this over with." Her voice had a slight hint of regret in but she pretended not to notice his curious look. She climbed into the jeep her dress creeping up her thighs just a tad. She flipped her phone out and pressed a few buttons getting the navigation on. "Thanks for driving me." She gave out her appreciation before snapping her seat belt on.  
 _  
Logan nodded. "Anything for you." he caught the glimpse of exposed skin and it took everything he had to not run his fingers over it. He drove her to a bustling mini city._

 _Hunter smiled waiting for her, the streets wets cobblestone with little shops lining the walkway. Strings of lights and lanterns hung between them. He was dressed nice as he waited for her._

Rachael smiled brightly as possible for her, as they pulled up to the spot next to him. Dashing and handsome just like she expected him to be. She was about to step out when she felt Logan pulling on her arm. Stopping she turned back to him.

 _"Please be careful. Don't let him take you anywhere alone. " there was concern in his eyes._

 _Hunter rolled his eyes sure her cousin was giving her some sort of riot act. He didn't like how much control he felt Logan held over her._

She nodded and smirked at him. "Okay Rob." She joked knowing that Hunter would not hear her. She softly squeezed his hand knowing that her comment was only give her a eye roll. She got out of the jeep and stepped up onto the sidewalk. "Hey." She greeted her eyes shimmering in the soft glowing lights.

 _"Hey gorgeous. " he smiled at her as he watched Logan drive away. "Your cousin acts like an over protective brother doesn't he? " he looked her over. "Nice dress. The color suits you. " he turned saw a peddler a bought her a flower for her hair. He tucked it behind her ear. He held out a bent arm feeling to reach for her hand might be too formal._

"Logan and I are close always have been." She murmured thinking about that was a complete lie in fact it was only in the last year did they start even tolerating each other. She knew his animal side was always super protective of his teammates, although he seemed to pay extra attention to her. She blushed and softly smile at his kind gestures and accepted his arm when he offered. "This is pretty place. Do you get a lot of crime here?"

 _"Down town here? Not really. But this place hasn't always been like this. " he walked with her smiling he pointed to a street band and a beautiful women dancing. Her dark hair and eyes sparkled in the light. "Vyolet, I was telling you about earlier started building it when she was sixteen. I guess her parents left her money and she wanted to do something good with it. But around the city, yeah. The shadows keep this place fearful. "_

Rachael stared at the girl placing every move to memory. "Left her? So she's and orphan?" She questioned almost wanting to get closer so she could get an actual read on her.  
 _  
"Yeah. Her past is a mess. I guess her dad found out some secret killed her mom, shot her and killed himself. " he shrugged. "At least that's how the news explained it. She doesn't talk about it. I've asked." he walked with her pulling her a bit closer to him as the moved up to a street food vendor. "Would you like anything? One certainly can't live just on tea."_

Raven listened intently her mind my sparking something. By his brief description. Hunter told her she made a mental note to talk to Gar about her hunch and find his opinion on it. She gripped her phone in her pocket and nodded "give me whatever you like."  
 _  
Hunter orders her a sandwich that came inside of a pita bread, it was stuffed with a roasted lemon chicken. He handed her one. "You seem fascinated by her, not that I blame you. But I'm right here you know. " he playfully joked before walking towards the dock._

"Sorry it just seems strange that girl could be that powerful." She murmured playing it off. Too much too fast. She took a bite of her sandwich and nodded. "This is awesome by the way thank you."  
 _  
"I think it's pretty good. " he stood with her watching the water while they ate. After he held out a pack of mints taking one himself he held them out to her. "So beautiful what do you do for fun? "_

She curiously eyed the mints, but decided that the feeling he was giving her wasn't a bad one. She took a mint and popped it in her mouth. The strong taste of peppermint danced across her tongue. Her face fell as she suddenly wished that it tasted like spearmint. She stopped herself from saying her usual and focused on what Rachael likes. "I'm kind of closet movie buff. What about you?  
 _  
Hunter thought on it. "I'm a people person. I like be out and about. And movies are always nice, American or foreign films?" He asked brushing hair out of her face._

She froze as his fingers brushed against her skin. Just the simple touch made her tremor inside. His fingers managed to spark and leave goosebumps along her arms. She licked her lip and averted her gaze. "Foreign." She lied.  
 _  
"Can't say I know much but I'd be willing to find it a try if a certain beautiful women would accompany me? "He moved so she was looking at him again. He was very good and keeping his emotions in check. But a knowing smile was on his lips, he saw her lick her lips, and the goosebumps._

She was hit with his sudden increase of emotions and she couldn't help but smirk. At least she knew he wasn't just talking he was genuinely interested in her. He did actually desire her even if it was a bit lustful.  
 _  
"Is that a yes? " he asked his eyes watching hers. He was trying to get a read on her. He wanted to kiss her but was waiting for some indication that it was okay with her.  
_  
She could feel his need to kiss her and she slightly gulped. Finally after a moment she nodded. "Yeah sounds nice." Her face flush.

 _Hunter smiled, he leaned in. "You're cute when you blush. " he took the blush and answer as an invite, his lips meeting hers. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her close to him._

Raven was surprised and shocked at his sudden movement. But she let it happen, and slowly began to melt at his welcoming touch. His lips tasted like the sharp peppermint and her head began to swim in a cloud of emotion. She pulled away and opened her eye slowly. "You should give me a warning next time." She responded softly but her eyes betrayed her by confessing that she liked his kiss.

 _"Well were is the fun in that? "His eyes shown brightly. He didn't let her pull away from him. He kept his arm around her back . "Or you could try kissing me? "_

"I just.." she stammered not sure of what to do or think, she just wanted to keep her head on and her powers in check. Her tongue peeked out from her mouth and licked the spot where he had just kissed, the feeling of his kiss still there. She thought for a moment, knowing she needed to get all information she needed for the mission. She had to gain his trust. So with her heart screaming for her not to, it didn't feel right, her logic won and she lead into him and pressed her mouth to his once more.  
 _  
Hunter smiled into the kiss before running his tongue softly over her bottom lip. There was excitement and lust in his touch._

A brief gasp escaped her mouth as she opened her mouth involuntary. A soft boiling erupted inside her stomach while her heart skyrocketed.  
 _  
He took a second to let his tongue taste the inside of her mouth as his hands pulled her closer._

 _'Too much, too fast.'_ It was her thoughts as all her sense were over come with peppermint. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't breath. A loud pop sounded above their heads, causing the pair to break. Looking up Raven's face darken as she realized her powers were going to give away her identity if she wasn't careful. He gave a curious look at the lantern above them, and Raven's mouth spoke up with her permission.

"Sorry."  
 _  
Hunter rose a brow. "Why are you sorry for the damn lantern malfunctioning? " he asked brushing pieces out of her hair he sighed. "I'm going to guess your going to have to get going soon aren't you? "He asked. "I know it's late let me drive you home? "_

Raven began cursing herself she didn't understand why she was feeling so flustered all of the sudden. It wasn't like she had never been kissed before. But this was however only her second kiss.  
"Yes." She said out of breath her brain slipping in of her logical reasoning. "I mean." she pause realizing her mistake. "Logan is taking me home I asked him to." She paused taking out her phone. And saw his message.

 _Hunter sighed shaking his head. His eyes watching hers. "So Thursday for that movie? " he felt disappointed that he wouldn't get a chance for a few more moments alone with her._

 _Logan had simply asked how everything was going and said he was in an arcade he found close by._

"Okay," She mumbled nodding she tucked her phone in her pocket and began to search for an arcade. "Walk me to the arcade?" she asked her cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
 _  
He blinked and turned around. He pointed to a large building with two stories. "Right here beautiful. I don't take you for the gamer type." It looked like a church, with stained glass windows but it had dragons and such on them._

"I'm not, Logan is." She said eyeing the arcade. 'How odd.' She thought as she walked slowly down the sidewalk, the soft summer air licking across her legs.

 _"No kiss goodnight? " he asked as he watched her walk away._  
 _  
Logan had looked down at his phone and seen she was headed over, he paid his tab and walked outside into the warm air._

She turned slowly her dress twirling after her. She pecked him softly and then thanked him, "I had a nice night. See you tomorrow."

 _Hunter smiled and went to his own car._

 _Logan was waiting for her just a a few feet away. He felt his heart drop into stomach. He looked away._

Raven stepped up on the curb noticing his look on his face. "Hey." She offered lowering her head slightly. She felt the ping hit her heart and she knew he was upset. She moved right next to him, still eyeing him.

"It's okay my love." She whispered "I'm not really interested in him, I don't know why I'm doing what I'm doing but I just want you to know that you will always be mine." She said gripping his crotch. "Take me behind the the building Gar, and show me who I belong to."

Raven stilled as she was brought back to reality. She was still on the sidewalk just eyeing him. Thank god. _'What the hell?'_ She questioned in her brain. This was something she definitely have to mediate on it.  
 _  
Logan took a deep breath, he pushed the feelings out of his mind. "Ready to go home? "He held the keys in his hand. She smelled like him, god it was driving him insane. He wanted to rip off her clothes and make her smell like me him._

 _He took a deep breath as he walked towards the jeep. He was trying to not think of her as his._

The tone in his voice only confirmed her suspicion. She nodded and followed him to the car.

The ride was silent as her eyes moved back and forth watching the street light pass. As he got out the car she heard him scoff, breaking her annoyance to a new level.

"What's wrong with you?"

 _"Everything. " he said fuming. He sighed, he was losing his grip on it all. "You smell like him, " his voice broke it was pain. He wasn't mad, he was hurt. He looked to her. "I'm just a fool Rae. And it's eating me alive. "_

"Of course I smell like him, I was near him all night." She replied sharply. "Why are you a fool?" She opened the door and noticed a small note on the side table.

 ** _Out to dinner with the football team -Vic_**

 _'At least he's enjoying himself.'_ she thought. She set her phone down and turned to the one radiating pain.

 _"Because .." he thought on everything his mind decided by itself he was going to be honest. "Because I'm in love with you." That's when panic set in, had he really just said that?_

A tiny confession sent the Empath reeling. A picture framed crack from her powers causing her to wince. Her whole body seem to loose all proper functions. Her breath caught, face flushed, stomach dropped, and her heart stopped all together. Positive she didn't hear him right. Or maybe she had been roofied by Hunter's mint. Maybe this was an alternate universe or she was dreaming.

Eventually she managed to make her mouth work. "What?" Her voice small and weak.  
 _  
Logan sighed fearing the rejection be saw coming. He knew for his own mental health he had to get it out, but instead he took a step closer looking her dead in the eyes. "You're always on my mind, without you I feel like all that is good in the world fades away. " he waited for her to grow angry._

She licked her lips still not understanding. Desperately trying to grasp what was happening. "Take off your ring." She stumbled out.

 _He pulled it off setting it on the kitchen island his green skin dark against the dim lights. His emerald eyes locked in hers. He took her hand his, his larger one slowly pulling off her own ring, his skin was soft almost like peach fuzz. He often wondered if it was skin or just extremely short fur. "God you're so beautiful. ." He ran his fingers from her hand up her arm thinking of pulling her close._

Her unwavering gaze was locked on him as she watched the handsome man turn into the Beast Boy she knew. She felt him grab her ring off and felt herself changing back into her normal self. For a fraction of a second she wanted to ask if her dress looked ridiculous with her grey skin.

She still was looking for her breath, reasoning that her lungs probably just forgot how to work for her. "Say that again." She whispered taking a step forward.

 _"You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen." There was honesty in his words, he was a complex pile of emotions. There was longing, love, lust, and fear at the forefront. He pulled her into his arms, he touch fresh and bright. His eyes deep pools that pulled her in_.

Tilting her face her eyes bounce back and forth as she stared at those emeralds. "No say the other thing. The first thing." Her voice steady. She wanted Gar to say it, not Logan, but her friend that she knew.

 _"I've said a lot Rae? "He licked his lips wishing it was hers." Or are you asking me to say I'm in love with you?" His eyes followed hers. His heart was racing, any minute now he'd wake up or she'd hit him._

"That, the love thing." She responded watching his mouth now.

 _Logan took a deep breath, he carefully leaved his fingers into her hair and kissed her. He thought maybe letting her feel for herself was better. His heart raced, as his feelings flooded into the kiss. There was no doubt he cared for her, he was being gentle and timid about the kiss._

Gars mouth was soft, welcoming, reassuring. Raven found herself completely stunned. He wasn't forceful almost treating her like a delicate flower. Or a glass China doll that never had never been touched because it was fragile.

Unlike Hunter whose kiss was fervent eager, like he was more worried about what was bound to happen next.

But he was warm pressing the bottom of his lip in such a way that assured his fang wouldn't cut into her lips. Her whole body seemed to sigh in relief as his strong emotions burned and stir inside her chest.

 _He pulled back not wanting to test his luck. He let his forehead rest on hers. His eyes smiling even as they liked fearful. "I.. I'm at a loss for words."  
_  
She opened her eye to have laden gaze. Fixing her eyes to his mouth. Her brain told her to be upset, told her to be logical.

But he never kissed her like that in few dreams she did remember of him.

"Me too." She murmured

 _Logan looked to her, biting his lip. "Have I fucked everything up now? " He ran a hand threw his hair with a look that showed he was vulnerable right now. He was fighting the urge to rip off the dress that smelled of Hunter._

Raven had to clear her head stop at the emotion that was clouding over her own. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I have to think. Mediate." She responded.  
 _  
Logan nodded he held out her ring to her. "See you in the morning."_

She softly lick and bit her lip, tasting his lingering lips that were once there. She took her ring from him her taciturn self returning. She walked swiftly to her room and shut the door behind her before sinking the floor.

...

She opened her eyes and saw that it was nearly three in the morning. She looked at the bed that was neatly made and un-slept in. She paused for a moment but then decided that if she wanted sleep she would need to let her heart win this fight this time.

Moving slowly she tugged on her violet hair and frowned at the door. "Woman up." She whispered to herself. She raise her fist to his door and knocked quietly hoping Vic wouldn't wake up.

 _He grumbled as he ran a hand threw his hair, it was the middle of the night. He had been staring at his ceiling for hours. He heard the knock, he crossed the room opening the door. His eyes were tired but smiled at her. "Hey? "_

"need a favor." She said softly her eyes glued on the mused Strands of his green hair. Her heart began fluttering inside her chest.

 _"Anything for you. " he leaned against the door frame. He yawned watching her._

Her eyes fell to their feet as a bashful look moved onto her face. "I was hoping I could use your bed for the night?" Her eye flitted behind him to the queen size bed with dark sheets. "I really would love to sleep on a bed that I won't fall out of. And yesterday you mentioned switching." She reasoned shifting her feet  
 _  
Gar swallowed and nodded, he showed her in. "Sure it's all yours. " he said thinking she meant by herself. He watched her curiously._

She stepped in and noticed that just within two days he had already made himself at home. School books littered the floor and he had a pile of clothes on the floor. She sat slowly on his bed and slipped her pale legs underneath the warm covers. His sheets were soft and caress her body in such a way that she knew she be a sleep in minutes. Scooting over a little bit she was curious to see what he would do.

 _He looked around throwing his clothes in the hamper. His books were stacked, he was embarrassed of the state of his room. He watched her move over. "It's that an invite to join you? "_

A slight pink shade grew on her chest as she traced patterns on his pillow that smelled exactly like him. A ghost of a smile was on her mouth as looked at him with her big eyes. "I don't expect you to sleep in my bed. If I fall out of it you'll never stay it. I understand if it's to uncomfortable. I promise not to touch you." She said softly. Her legs shifting uncontrollably suddenly embarrassed to think that this was okay.

 _Gar swallowed as he move to the bed. He slowly climbed in next to her. "I'm more worried about how you'll feel ..." his mind screaming_ _ **'but I want to touch you.'**_ _He took a deep breath of her sweet sent. She smelled like lavender and tea. He was growing to love that smell._

"You're presence is very calming actually." She replied softly snuggling into the pillows. "Just don't assume that because I'm in your bed this give you free rain to run you hands all over my body." Her face was serious but her voice was light and soft which made for a confusing comment for him.  
 _  
Gar felt puzzled, it sent wonderful images into his mind. His hand twitched as he took another deep breath. "But you're so irresistible." he whined._

"You don't mean that." She whispered. That's what she had concluded from her mediation. The kiss was a mistake something that happened because her emotions were over worked from Hunter. She shimmied farther away from him suddenly wishing she had chosen the couch.  
 _  
Gar sighed and turned away. "Think what you like Rae. I've spoken my peace." There was pain in his voice._

Not expecting that response from him, She exhaled slowly. "Gar," her voice tender as guilt rushed over her. "Please." Her finger moved slowly until they rested on his shoulder. Licking her pouty lip she whispered, "kiss me." She didn't know quite what she was doing but she just wanted that pain feeling to go away.

 _She was confusing the hell out of him, but he didn't argue with her. He turned pulled her close but not flush, he leaned in and kissed her. His lips are soft and delicate as he pulled her bottom lip between his. Not deepening the kiss for fear he'd scare her away.  
_  
Once again her mind raced with excitement. He was perfect. A gentleman. Even with her asking and being in his comforts of his bed he knew what would scare her away. She sighed as He pulled away. Then she followed her desires and grabbed his neck pulling back into her mouth. There was a faint lingering taste of spearmint and she was more than eager to taste the flavor she craved so much.

 _Gar kissed Raven for the third time that night. This time he ran his tongue over her lip, not going further than that. He just wanted to taste her. She was as perfect as he imagined._

A small whimper left her mouth as he ran tongue along her lip. She breathed only getting her desire of tasting his flavor opened her mouth feeling his warm tongue slip in.

 _Good Azar._

He tasted better than she thought possible as their tongues danced with each others.

 _He subconsciously pulled her closer. His tongue slightly rough as it rubbed into hers. He still tasted fully of spearmint, he ran a hand through her hair. He was waiting to wake up and see this was a dream._

She pulled away first, not because she wanted to but because her body was begging for oxygen and that was the only thing his kisses couldn't offer. She slowly opened her eyes with her chest heaving into oblivion.

"Wow." Was the only word that slipped from her lips. Her orbs watched him intently.

 _Gar ran his tongue over his lips. "I agree. "He still hasn't moved away from her. He smiled pushing hair out of her her face._

"Does it feel like a fire sparking across your skin for you too?" she asked her brain spinning as the words fell from her lips. She slightly leaned into his touch.

 _"Electric. Like it's awakening something so in my soul." He ran his fingers down her arm. He smiled at her. "We should probably get some sleep. ."_

"Yes." She breathed she didn't scoot away only turned over. She didn't say anything but she almost wished he spoon her. Raven's body slowly fell asleep letting her body ride on the soft new emotion that lingered in the air.  
 _  
As Gar fell asleep he did just that. He pulled her closer. Burying his face in her hair, his body curled around her. His back to the door. It was almost a protective instinct._

She sank lower in to his hold and let her subconscious sink into a deep sleep.

Raven body woke her up in the nick of time for her jump out his bed and out of his room. She moved herself to the shower as she thought about the night before.

She couldn't really understand what would possess her to think that sleeping in his bed was okay. They weren't dating... they were teammates. On a mission.

"Were just cousins." She mumbled as she rinsed her violet hair and finished her shower.

She stepped from the bathroom to see Vic grilling a ham and some egg. "Rachael! my best friend." He greeted. "How did you sleep?"

She flushed instantly thinking about Beast Boys strong ropy muscles around her. She bit her lip and forced her embarrassment down.

"Actually terrible." She lied though her teeth. Grabbing the tea kettle she added "maybe you can help me get a bigger bed today? Otherwise I'm going to have to live on the couch."

 _Logan walked out of his room running shorts on he had ear buds in a he made his way out the door. He had to run of some if his frustration, he was glad they all had later classes his mind was racing. Even after his hour run the beast inside him clawed at his disguised skin. It got worse when he woke up alone. He would have thought it was a dream if his pillow didn't smell of her._

"There's my blonde little buddy." Vic said cheerily. Raven looked but to see him in his shorts and knew he must be pissed. Her heart begin hammer in her chest as she moved around the small kitchen.  
 _  
He pulled the music out of his ear. "Sorry what? " he smiled at them both. "Sorry was lost in thought. " he ran his hand through his hair wincing at the smell of himself._

"I said hi." Vic beamed very happily. "you okay my man? You seem up tight or something?" He glanced at Rach who was avoiding all gazes together. "Maybe I was the only one the slept well?" He muttered flipping his ham. "So Rach was just saying she needs a new bed. Care to help us move her old one out?" He spoke trying to read his friend thoughts.  
 _  
"I'm good. " he shrugged, as he thought on it. "I'll help with moving the bed. " there was something hidden deep in his words. His mind was saddened that he'd only have her in his bed for that night. But he'd cherish those memories forever._

"Thank you." Rachael said softly. He could fake the smile all he wanted his melancholy moody he hid underneath seeped out of him and hit her square in the chest.  
 ** _  
"Sorry if I'm not impressed with this I'm antisocial pessimistic..."_** came the soft tone of her cell phone she pick it up and answered the call.

"Hello Hunter." She greeted her eye flicked up to his green ones as he swiftly make a break to the door.

 _Logan shut and locked the bathroom door deciding his shower was now necessary. He needed to get things out of his system._

 _Hunter could be heard smiling. "Hey beautiful you were on my mind all night. I just thought I'd see if you needed a ride to class? "  
_  
Her heart pounded and ached begging for her to hang up and start banging on the bathroom. Until he opened the bathroom door and took her for all she was worth. Slapping her forehead she nodded. "Okay. Yeah that's fine. I'll meet you front."  
 _  
Hunter smiled and licked his lips. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in fifteen." He was excited she'd agreed to spend time with him._

Raven hung up her phone and tucked into the pocket of her black skinny jeans. "Well I'm on the job now. She mumbled pouring her tea into her thermos. "I'll see you after class?" She asked Vic.

Cyborg beamed, "yeah let's go out tonight after we get your bed the three of us."

She nodded and placed her pale hand on his shoulder then waved good bye. She stepped into a bright light and waited for the sound of his car.

H _unter smiled at her as he pulled up. "Just as amazing as I remember." He said it the window of his car._

 _Logan came out of the bathroom, his shoulders were low hung as he walked passed Cy. He needed to get his head in the game._

Raven climbed into the car and thanked him politely. Kept her books across her chest protective way.

Vic lifted his eyes with his one book in hand. "You ready bud?"

 _Hunter put his hand on her hip as he drove to school. "How was your night? " He looked good, at least he knew how to dress himself._

 _"Yeah as ready as I can be. " he threw his things in his bag and grabbed the car keys. He started to talk then shook his head. His mind raced, he wasn't even sure where to start._

Raven smiled as best as possible using Gar as the prefect example of fake until you make it. "It was great after I left you it was pretty uneventful." she answered in a lie. "How about you?"

Cyborg nodded and hopped into the front seat "you wanna talk about it?" Knowing his friend better than his facade He always put up.  
 _  
"You were on my mind all night. "He licked his lips as he parked. His books were neatly placed on the back seat._

 _"It's killing me Cy." He sighed as he started the car. "I feel like she's toying with me now. .."_

Raven closed the door to his car thanked him and moved down to her class. Her mind racing.

"What happened?!" Vic shot eyeing him knowing he had missed something.

 _Hunter shook his head. As he watched her walk away he thought about passing her into a wall._

 _"She is going on a date with this guy.. then makes me confess my love. . Crawls into my bed. . Tells me to kiss her. Then just disappears in the morning with out even a good morning. " Logan huffed,_

Raven had a hard time focusing on anything the professor was talking about. She bounce her pencil on the open book in front of her and let her eyes glance back to the screen of her phone. She needed figure out what was going on with her. She knew that with getting a new bed then plans for tonight mediation with her emoiclones was going to be out of the question. Unless she wanted another sleepless night. Flipping her black hair out of her face she wrote down what was on the board and told herself that if she was actually gaining credit from these classes she would be failing.

Vic walked along the sidewalk his he low as he thought. So Raven was pulling a classic Raven card. What he didn't know was why. He was bounded to find out, tonight he was going to finally get some answers for his best pal.


	4. Chapter 4

After her two classes she flipped her note book out and began to doodle. It wasn't anything special and honestly knew if anyone saw they be bound to criticize her. She waited patiently a familiar green shirt caught her eye. Putting her work in her back she stood and offered a soft shy look to him.

"How was class?" She asked as she watched him climb into the jeep. Her heart had began to do that skipping thing that had developed over night. She was just glad that he was "Logan" and not the green "Gar" she was use too.  
 _  
Logan shrugged. "They were classes. " he loaded his books into the car. Today was basic classes. The ones everyone had to take. He ran his hands through his hair musing it back to normal. "Food or new bed first? " he asked looking at her with a soft smile. He was glad she was in his car not Hunters._

"Food." She answered a soft smile placed on her lips he seemed happier which eased her spinning mind a lot. "Cy...shit... Vic" she caught herself looking around to see if anyone heard her mistake. "Vic class doesn't get out for another hour. I'm actually famished." She nodded and climbed into the seat next to him. She exhaled glad that the jeep didn't have that weird licorice smell.  
 _  
"We'll grab some lunch and we'll bring Vic back something?" He started the Jeep with his normal smile. "What do you want to eat? "He put his hand on the beck if he seat as he turned to back up._

Smirking she voiced her craving. "Street tacos." She buckled her seat belt and reached for the air conditioner controls.  
 _  
He nodded. "Can do." he drove along looking for food trucks. "So how are you liking being forced into college?" He asked his eyes scanning the roads as he turned. They wound up where they'd been last night. He pointed to the taco truck._

She shrugged "I'd like it better if I could take the classes I want... not to mention trying to keep a straight head on the case makes my studying brain foggy."

Stepping out of the of the jeep she grabbed her card. "I'm buying what would you like Cuz?" She gave him genuine smile.

 _"Anything meatless.. or meat alternate. " he said smiling back. "I love your smile." he said watching her walk away._

This made her smile shrink slight into bashful one. She order three orders of street tacos. One with extra meat and one without meat and extra pico de gallo. She paid the man with kind eye money then grabbed her food and walk back to the boy with the blonde hair.

 _Logan smiled, as he took his tacos. "Thanks."he took a bite happily of the taco. "The arcade is a little extreme here. It's top floor is a bar. It's like a mini Vegas."  
_  
"Sounds like a paradise for you." She teased and bit greedily into her tacos. She sighed as the delicious tasted filled her mouth. Finishing her bite she blushed knowing she looked ridiculous. "Sorry I'm just really hungry."

 _"You're fine Rach. It's good to see you eating and being happy." he ate his own tacos. He finished his food and put his trash in a bag he kept in the back._

"What is with you two and nick names?" She stated tucking her wrappers in the trash. "I bought us a treat." she announced pulling out a small white bag. Her hand dove into bag and produced a small round ball of dough cover in cinnamon sugar. She held out the desert to His mouth. "Try it."

 _Logan shrugged as he carefully took a bite. He smiled as his eyes focused on hers. "mmm" he said as he licked his lips. He had the urge to kiss her again._

"Its like a Mexican cinnamon roll." She stated in perfect monotone. She pulled her hand away slightly while her other hand was underneath to catch the icing that was in the middle. "You liked it?" She looked at him with curious eyes.

 _Logan nodded his stomach suddenly felt odd. "It was delicious. . But is it vegan?" He asked curious if either of them had really thought that through._

"Um.." Rachel frowned and pulled the sweet back. "The icing not vegan." She sighed her lips pursed. "I'm sorry."  
 _  
"You're okay." he sighed his stomach wasn't very happy with him. He smiled anyway. "We should probably head back to get Vic."_

"Right" she buckled her seat belt a shrank into her seat. She popped the rest of the treat into her mouth and wiped her hand off. At least Vic would enjoy them. She placed his food on her lap.  
 _  
"Sorry." he said seeing her sink into the seat. He drove them back to the campus still smiling. "That bite was like heaven." he replied while yelling in his mind 'only thing better would have been a taste of you.' he blushed glad she wanted to touch him._

Rachael looked over and noticed that their was tiniest icing just below his lip. Involuntary she reached over. "Sorry I'm not skilled at feeding people." She murmurs her fingers brushing over his skin.

 _Logan gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter in his hands, that simple touch was enough to send a shock wave through his body. His fight with himself, he wanted to take her hand and kiss it, giving each beautiful finger the attention it surely deserved before kissing up her arm._

 _He took a deep breath as his mind told him to pull over and make her feel beautiful. "You did fine." his heart raced as he tried to will away the thoughts he was having._

Feeling his sudden emotions made her stomach clench. She sighed wanting nothing more than to act on his feelings but she just kept reminding herself that she needed to focus on the mission.

"Have you gotten any information on Vy? I bet you could charm the leotard right off her."

 _Logan choked back a laugh. "I think you are more her type. Or maybe Vic. She likes extremes." He said with a shrug as he pulled into a parking space. "So far she seems pretty nice. Odd but nice. I almost feel like she's got some dark secret though."_

"From what Hunter was telling me she does sound like someone of interest I think we should look into her." She mumbled eyeing Vic as he made slow strides towards the car.

 _"I'm not sure I'm the man for the job but I'll try. " he smiled to Vic. "Ready to go hunt down a wild bed?"_

"I meant like all of us... " she mumbled watching Vic get in. "I bought you a gift she stated handing him the food he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Your a peach Rach." He beamed

"Again with the Nickname.." she glanced at Logan under her big eyelashes.  
 _  
Logan's mouth turned into a mischievous smirk as he leaned his head over onto his "cousin" shoulder. "But Rachy we love you. "He laughed before starting to back up and heading to the store._

"Stop." She muttered her Raven side coming out. "Thanks for helping me guys."

 _Logan smiled as he drove with a knowing smile he pulled into the store. "Let's find you the biggest bed they have. " he said with laugh parking the car._

"Not too expensive I don't need a Rob giving me shit about the budget. Even just a full size will be better than the toddler bed that's in there." She walked into the store and suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"Welcome to Mattresses Palace." greeted a blonde man with unbreakable smile. "Let us take you to bed."

"That's an awful slogan by the way." Vic giggle pushing Logan in the arm.

 _Logan chuckled his mind thinking of taking her on the bed. He quickly shook the thought away. "Come on Rach you deserve it and I'll let some of it come out of my expenses." He said going over to a queen size and plopping down. "Like um hard or soft? " he asked bouncing slightly.  
_  
She smiled. "Stop I'm not making you buy me a temporary bed." She felt the bed and sighed. "I like it harder." She frowned moving to the next mattress. Vic's deep laughter echoed in the shop.

"That's what she said." Cy mutter just for his friend to hear.  
 _  
"You're not making me do anything. But you can if you like. " he winked expecting to get hit with the pillow. He laughed at Vic comment. "So have you met the ballet beauty at school yet? " he asked Vic._

Vic nodded "oh yeah who hasn't met her?" He rolled onto a mattress and it sunk in under weight.

Rachael rolled her eyes at her friends. "You two need get your heads out of the gutter." She mutter laying on one. A satisfied sigh "this one is fantastic." She sighed. "Come feel."  
 _  
"Don't have to tell me twice. " Logan said as he crawled onto the bed with her. A soft purr escaping his mouth. "Oh yeah that's nice. This is_ _ **your**_ _bed. "_

Rachael turned slight looking at the boy next to her. She had a flashback of him kissing her. His tongue taking like spearmint heaven. Her face flushed and she turned her head to see the price tag. "It's way to expensive." She frowned

 _"Just get it. We'll figure it out. "He smiled to her before turning his attention back to Vic."She seems like a badass sweetheart. You should try to get to know her. " he said before standing up._

Cy simply shrugged his shoulders at his friends request. "Okay, I can do that." Noticing a worker in a navy blue shirt, he snapped his fingers and called, "sir we want this one." pointing to the bed Raven was laying on.

Sitting up she grabbed a hold of Logan arm, her fingers cold compared to his hot skin. "Can I please talk to you." She asked noticing the worker grabbing a folder. She led her cousin to a back corner before she turned and faced him. Her eyes spoke volumes as she bit the bottom of her lip.

"Please don't buy a bed for me." She pled, her dark eyes sparking with wonderment. "I feel like the only reason you'd be buying it for me is because you love me, and you think it will make me love you." She mumbled her shoulder rising as she knew what was about to come.

 _Hurt washed over him. "Is that really what you think of me? That I would try and buy you? "His eyes watched hers. "You're right about me wanting to do it because I love you. It kills me to see you miserable, and this I know will make you happy. That's all I want Rae is you to be happy. I get it you don't want me. And that's okay. But know this I'm not a asshole." It was his gem eyes that looked at her filled with hurt._

Rachael instantly regretted her words as soon as she said them. She expected him to be angry, defensive, anything but the emotion he was giving her. Guilt moved though her whole body as the magnitude of his words hit her head on.  
 _ **  
"I get it you don't want me. And that's okay."**_

 **Ouch.**

Even Raven had to admit that hurt. The demon part of her stirred to life and it was all she could do keep it back. _'You stupid fool.'_ she thought. That was the problem. SHE did want him, well the green part of him at least, the disguise was nice to look at but when it came down to it, he was way better at being green.

Her body began to move on its own accord arching forward so her chest was just inches from his. She inhaled slowly as she shook her head. "Garfield, I've never thought you were an asshole." she uttered softly. Her hand moved towards his ring twisting it a few times. She wanted to remove it, but they were in a very public place so she moved her hand back and blinked away her thoughts.

"Can I at least get a loan on it?" she begged. "I want to you see that I'm not playing you or forcing you, I'll do whatever it takes to pay off the bed."

 _"What ever makes you happy Rae. I know your not using me but if it makes you feel better then sure. "He didn't pull away from her. Even though it killed him he didn't feel alive unless she was close._

She offered him a smile, one that he knew was his favorite. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "Thank you. I owe you." She promised.  
 _  
Logan smiled it was a real smile as he kissed the top of her head. "Don't mention it. Now let's go set up delivery before the salesmen losses his mind. "_

Her body forced out a soft giggle before she nodded and pulled away from him.

The same man who greeted them, turned out to have another emotion other than overly happy, it was scowling irritation. He stared down at his computer as Vic towered over him.

"What do you mean you can't deliver today?" Vic stated in strange unsettling tone. Rachael sighed dramatically and folded her arms. This was not her day. Scratch that not her week.

"When is the earliest you can deliver it?" She asked her tone matching the same one that came out when she was annoyed.

"Tomorrow morning." The clerk clicked his tongue at her.

"That's fine." She mumbled "Can you give them the info?" She asked Cy. He nodded and she mirror his actions. "I'm going to go out to the jeep and meditate for moment."

 _Logan tossed her the keys and smiled to Cy after she was outside. "What if I rent a truck for an hour can I take it home tonight? " he looked to Vic. "You two could still go out for a drink I'll go for a "run" and pick up a truck and have it set up by the time she gets home?"_

"Sounds perfect to me." He grinned looking at the blonde man. "You got a problem with that shortstuff?" He questioned

"Nope." He mumbled offering a snide comment and typing pick up in the check box.

Rachael breathed slowly muttering her mantra under breath. She stopped as she heard the door open, but kept her eyes closed.

 _Logan drove them to the apartment. "I need to run so I'm going to let you to go out for whatever to go are doing."he tossed Cy the keys.  
_  
"Wait why?" Rachael looked at him suspiciously. "You don't want to come with?" She question a slight tone suggested she was hurt.  
 _  
Logan sighted slightly uncomfortably a blush on his face. "I'm an animal Rae.. I run to deal with urges. Like you meditate. " he moved his leg back and forth._

Rach's eyes fell and she nodded. "Oh okay." She muttered. She fell into seat wondering what Cy had planned for them.

 _Gar got down to the local trunk rental and began his comical night. It took him twice as long as he expected to get the bed up the stairs being he couldn't change into something stronger. Then getting it in the door sent him beck to the floor cursing. He was glad no one was here to see this._

He took his time making her bed, he saw the perfect set for her. He got her violet colored sheets and a gray comforter with a large purple orchid on it. He donated the other bed and by the time they came home he was laying on the living room floor with a beer and a few bruises.

Rachael stepped the door the sound of her huffing filled his ears. "Can you believe the nerve of some people?!" She barked to Vic.

"The guy was drunk Rae. Don't be upset."

"Upset?! I'm beyond upset he caused a scene then made me blow up the whole liquor rack." She bit throwing her hands in the air.

"Everything's fine you need to calm down." Vic reasoned.

Rachael tossed her hair across her shoulder and sighed. "What are you doing on the floor?" She inquired with a raise of her brow.  
 _  
"Because Fuck stairs. "He took another drink of his beer. "I forgot I couldn't change. . Made my evening fun. " he grumbled._

She cocked her head back at Cy giving him the same inquisitive look. He did his best to hide the smile that was bound to show on his mouth as he walked forward.

"My poor bud." He jested nudging his should with his sneaker.

"What on god's green earth are you talking about? Why would you need to morph?" She questioned with her left hand on her hip.

 _"Because fuck hauling a queen sized bed up the stairs twice. . Yes twice. . It pushed me down the first time. ... then I got it stuck in the door. ."he sighed a bit. "This shits pretty good. " he smirked finishing the last of his six._

"A bed?!" Raven yelled rather loudly completely dismissing his drunken state. Her eyes moved from both her friends then to her door. She dashed forward and nearly tripped into the room. There it was, her bed. Dressed in the most beautiful duvet she had ever seen. It made her room seem more like hers with just the simple color. Knowing it must of cost a fortune she quickly decided it was coming home with her. She tossed her head back at the Changeling her body instantly reacting to the surprise.

"You did this for me?" She wore a shocked look her mouth slightly parted.  
 _  
"Nope did it for the monster that lives under it. He said if he's paying rent he deserves more space. "He said with his normal carefree smile. "Do you like it Rae? " he sat up whining at his sore back._

She looked back at the bed then back him. "I love it." she murmured then she found herself on the floor. Wrapping him in grip similar to Starfire's.  
 _  
Logan smile grew with her hug. "I'm glad. God I'm stiff I need to get off this damn floor."he said not moving from her hug._

"Let me help." She offered she slipped her ring off and her hand instantly began to glow a soft blue hue.  
 _  
Logan nodded. "Not going to argue you with that. " he said closing his eyes. He had to keep his mind steady, he was slightly drunk and imaging her giving him a massage wouldn't go well._

She turned around kneeling in front of his back. Slowly she pulled up his shirt and stilled her cold hand on the spine of his back. His tan skin was hot to the touch and made her whine inside. She moved carefully and gradual. Her fingers soft and almost feather like as she healed every sore muscle and pain that he had. Finally she reached the base of his neck and slid her hand out from his shirt. "There." She murmured satisfied that she could help heal him. She was now in constant debt to him.

 _Logan swallowed hard, he took a deep breath. Shit he'd forgot to to run. He prayed his pants didn't show what her touch did to him. He sighed chewing his lip. "Thanks."_

You're welcome." She whispered "Cy you should go get us something to eat." Turning her attention on the black man. Flipping back towards the boy on the floor. "You should get into the hot tub it will help your muscles from seizing up again."

 _Logan nodded getting back into swim wear and into the hot tub. His mind still on her magical touch. "Get a hold of yourself man. " he hit his head on the edge of the tub. He groaned, he could feel the beast clawing at him, desperate for her._

Raven softly shut the door as she looked at him in the hot tub. She softly smiled at him and nodded. "Feel better?" She asked stepping out of her towel. She moved over the hot tub and slipped inside. A quiet sigh left her mouth. The water felt heaven.  
 _  
"Sure. " he said with a soft smile, he let his eyes glance over her for a moment. He just sat in the water watching the sky. "I wish we could see more stars in the city. "_

She looked up and nodded. "I love the stars." A large smile placed on her lips as she thought about the diamonds in the sky.  
 _  
"Me to. Beautiful and mysterious you know? "He asked curious if Vic had talked to her about her hot and cold attitude.  
_  
"So I wanted to thank you for my bed again." She spoke quietly and inched closer to him. "You missed out on the most ridiculous guy."

 _"More ridiculous than me? " he asked as he put his arm around the tub inviting her to lean against him. "Tell me all about it. "_

She moved slowly almost afraid to touch him. "Well He was super drunk and kept making passes at me." She shifted slightly. "He was giving off the worst vibes. Like he wanted to do more than just get me in bed. Ted Bundy type of stuff." She shuddered. "So. Yes he was ten times worst than you."

 _Logan felt himself growl. "Good thing I wasn't there. ... you'd be baling me out of jail." He sighed. "I'm glad your okay and home. " he was letting her choose if she wanted to touch him._

She nodded "me too. I ended up exploding half the liquor in the bar. But it's okay Cy wrapped me up and told him to get the fuck off." She smiled at the thought of her big brother.

She was silent as the sound of jets kicked on. "I'm glad you weren't there I don't need you face damage."

 _Logan laughed. "Just my face huh?"he gave up and put an arm around her. "I mean it Rae, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. "_

She sighed falling into his shoulder she feel anxious and built up from her rough night. She felt strangely drawn in to his warm carefree spirit. It swirled and gathered in her mind making her feel slightly buzzed from it. "I couldn't handle if anyone of my teammates were hurt." She affirmed.

 _He nodded. "I don't even want to think about it. Let's think about something else? "He asked taking a deep breath of her lavender scent_.

"Okay. You pick." She leaned against a jet that was hitting the middle of her back.

 _Logan leaned back. "What's your favorite part of being out here? "_

"You mean undercover? Or outside? Because I told you, I love the stars always have."

 _"Undercover, here on this mission. " he asked his own eyes closed._

"I don't know?" She answered honestly. "I guess meeting new people." She shrugged "what about you?"

 _Logan thought on it. "Seeing you smile more. You seem more relaxed out here. "He was being honest, he was focusing on something in the distance as he tapped the side of the tub. His body felt on edge, like his skin was crawling. He pushed it off as having stayed in one form for to long._

Plus she was close, the deep dark part of him wanted to take her right there right now. Show her what she was missing. He kept reminding himself, she's not with you. She doesn't want you the same way. Down boy. He shook his head, he even spoke to himself like a dog. He knew in that moment he didn't deserve her. Nor did he have a right to the thoughts he'd be thinking tonight. But he was pent up to say the least.

His inner struggle was deep set, a mix of desire, love, and something buried. He forced his mind to think of her smile the one she'd had after seeing the bed. It warmed his very soul. The happiness it brought him to know he'd made her happy if even for a minute brought him a sense of pride.

Raven quietly listened to the jets her heart fluttering every so often. She knew she should be mediating, but her drive to keep her emotion in check were slowly falling in the wayside. She had already been so vigilant that night anyways and she used the bar fight as an excuse to wind down and enjoy herself for a moment.

She leaned against his shoulder her eyes focused on his face, his handsome face, using her right hand she crossed over her chest and towards his hand that was resting on the side of the hot tub. In one swift motion she pulled off his ring and watched the green slowly fade back on to his body. He looked at her with a raise brow which made her blush.

"Sorry I just like you green, doesn't seem like it's really you unless..." She trailed off noticing his face was just inches from hers. Her eyes seemed to focus on just his mouth and before she could stop what she was doing she closed the space between them kissing him softly.  
 _  
Gar cupped the side of her face gently, he kissed her softly. He tasted of chocolate, coffee, and beer. He felt his stress melting away._

"Gar." She whispered her mouth still stuck to his. "Why can't I shake you?"  
 _  
He moaned at the sound of his name. "Is it my fault? My feelings affecting you? "_

She pulled away for a moment and looked him square in the eye. "I don't think so. Your feelings are strong but they are only fueling the ones I'm feeling." She reasoned. She flipped over her hands steering her to his face. Her legs straddled his as she sat on him. Her kiss was fierce now her tongue gliding across his lip begging to be let in.  
 _  
Gar moaned a second time feeling himself stir to life against her. His tongue brushed into hers, he was doing his best to not be too pushy._

She could tell he was holding back. His body didn't match the build up sexual tension that his emotions were telling her. She pulled away, her face mixed with confusion and a slight hurt look. "You're holding back." She mumbled her hands dropping from his face.

 _Gar sighed deeply before he grabbed her body and pulled her forward so she was pressed into his erection. He kissed her full of passion, need, lust. "I didn't want to scare you away. ." He said into her lips._

A soft whimper came out of her mouth as felt his body pressed against her. Her body began to respond to his body and felt an ache that started in her stomach and moved down to in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her mouth deeper into his. Her chest heaved against his bare one.

 _Gar held her tight to himself, his hips pressing up into hers with a slight rocking motion. He felt himself twitch against her as his tongue danced with hers. It carefully pulled it into his mouth where he sucked on it softly. His fingers kneading into her hips._

Her hips rocked against his as she found herself grinding into his erection.

 _Gar moaned add his thumb began to rub over her hip slowly moving towards her thighs._

The hot water seem to only boil right along with their burning desire for each other. She wanted this, this was everything she wanted and more. She needed to feel his nails softly scratching against her skin, while his mouth moved in ways she never thought possible. Her skin burned and itched hungry for attention.

This wasn't suppose to happen, they were teammates.

And yet it was.  
 _  
Gar felt himself kissing down her neck, it still had hints of her taste under the chlorine. His one hand stayed on her thigh while the other brushed over her underwear. His thumb searched, and found that magical spot he was looking for. He ran his finger in small circles over that spot, watching her face as he nipped at her shoulder where a shirt would cover. His hips still rocking and grinding into hers. He wanted to make her cum for him. To know she was enjoying this as much as she could._

He couldn't believe this was happening but he was going to run with it. He prayed she asked him to bed. Because at the end of the day he was a gentlemen. But god did he have a plan if she let him take her to bed.

Her head fell back against her shoulder as tiny almost silent moan escaped her mouth. She didn't know this could feel this way. The tiny bit that she had explored of herself was nothing to the shooting euphoric feeling he was doing to her. Her hands tangled into his hair as she wiggled against his hand, desperate for release. "Please," She murmured involuntary. "Gar." as her body arched to meet his. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as sparks flew over her body. She could feel her body clenching for something to be inside. How could she not wanted to feel this before it was truly intoxicating, had he knew exactly how to touch her. Her leg muscles tensed and seized as it suddenly felt like she was flying, with out any source of power.

 _Gar whimpered he slipped a finger inside of her her underwear. His fingers rolled over her sensitive spot, he slowly carefully slipped a finger inside her listening to the cues her body was giving. He whimper into the crook of her neck. "What Rae?"_

The feeling of his fingers dipping to her made her stomach clench. She had a death grip on the back his neck as she fought to breathe. "Azar." She whispered as her body fell off in orgasmic high.

The sound of glass crack brought her back to reality, from behind her, she saw the sliding grass door slowly breaking from her powers She felt backwards off him. The word "shit." Fell out of her mouth multiple time as she scrambled out of the water. She waved her black hands over the frame of the door attempting to hold it from falling over and shattering glass all over the pair.

Once it was stable she waved her hands and the crack slowly disappeared. She stood water dripping down her hot flustered body. She gulped and cocked her head in his direction. "I'm sorry Gar." Then moved inside the door.

 _Gar watched her. "Please don't be sorry. ." He stood with a whimper grabbing his towel. he worried he pushed it to far as he stepped through the door turning towards his room._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** ***blows the hair out of my eyes* well here it is the chapter that I'm sure I'll get the most shit for. Reading some of my reviews can I offer a bit of advice to everyone that currently hate me? Okay here it goes... If you don't like my story then stop. It really is that easy. I promise if your pissed that Raven is "wishy-washy" about loving Gar continuing this story is only going to make you more upset.**

 **Not everything is a fairy tale ending. That's all.**

 **I don't own Teen Titans**

Raven trembled the rest of the night. While her bed was firm and comfortable she on the other hand was built up with sexual frustration. She tossed and turned in her bed all night and finally drifted to sleep some time during the early morning hours. She awoke in panic sweat from the nightmare. She blinked around the room and tried to focus but all she could concentrate on the dream, how he touched her, stroke her, made sweet love to her, then her powers caused the ceiling to fall on top of him. She whimpered wrapping the grey comforter. It took all her control not to book it to his room and beg to be in his arms.

The alarm when off way too early making her wince as she dragged her body to the shower. **_'Get it together.'_** She thought to herself as she pulled a towel from the closet.

 _Logan whimpered he was exhausted, he had deep set bruise on his arm. He locked himself in his room the night before. He tried to calm down the beast inside but it won out. And he'd tried to break free of how Gar had kept him in. He wanted her, needed her. In his mind she was his dammit._

 _He was leaning on the island. "I know she will be in the back of the gym today. She practices there before her morning classes. " he said to Vic talking about Vy._

Cy nodded and flashed his friend a grin, "Got it man, lets see Vy, resist some chocolate." He replied smugly, gently brushing his large muscular shoulder and popped another piece of bacon to his mouth. "What's with the bruise man?" he asked midchew.

Rachael moved out of her room carrying a peach yogurt and a book bag that was stuffed more than normal. Her step delayed for a moment as she caught Logan's eye. He looked just as bad as she felt. She frowned and slung the bag up her shoulder. "I've got a date with Hunter tonight. Since my last class gets out at 4:15, I'm going to mediate a little bit at the school then I'll changed there." She paused her eyes looking down at her bulky bag. "We are going to a movie." She mumbled avoiding the green eyed man. It nearly killed her to think it but she could only hope that a night away from him would help clear her head a little bit. "I'll keep my phone just in case."

 _Logan sighed. "It's nothing. I Must have done it in my sleep. " he chuckles at Vics words. Vy would be a challenge even for him._

 _Logan felt the beast claw at his insides as he words ate at his heart. He did his best to hide the look of pain from his face. He told himself she wasn't his, and this was for work. He grabbed his bag and the keys. "I'll meet you in the car. " his voice was steady, less cheerful then normal but he played it off as being his rough night.  
_  
Rachael was quiet as she rode in the back seat of the jeep. A soft song was playing on the radio as Vic's happy voice lingered around the air. She looked up twice to see his same green eyes peering at her in rear view mirror.

Vic exited the jeep first and off to find the girl called Vy. Rachael lingered watching Logan. She sigh loudly and stepped forward. "I'm sorry Logan." She responded in a tiny voice. She knew that he probably had a worst night than she did. And his emotions were all over the place. She gently leaned in and stepped up on the crib to reach his cheek. His skin was like velvet as she pecked him. It was soft and probably the most chaste kiss she could manage. A cousin kiss if you will.

She sighed once more and took off down the pathway tugging her bag along the way.

 _Vy was where he'd said she be. She moved well at first, but eventually her knee gave out when she went on point. She collapsed into the floor with a string of curse words before pulling herself up and trying again. Her knee gave out sooner every time._

 _Logan sighed. "If you need me tonight just call okay? " he said locking the car. He was heading to the library before classes started._

 _Hunter smiled a bit as he saw her coming. "We still on for tonight? "_

Vic moved forward and cleared his throat. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice full of concern.

Rachael nodded and smiled at Hunter. "Can I meet you here?" She asked

 _Vy blushed using the ballet bar to pull herself up. "Yup, damn knee is just being a pain. " on good days it was painful on bad days it was impossible to even walk."I don't believe we've met. " she stood her bad leg bent all her weight on the good. "I'm Vy." She held out a hand to shake._

 _Hunter nodded. "Your chaperon coming with tonight? " he asked referring to Logan a smile on his face. He leaned in and kissed her cheek._

He flashed his bright smile at her and grabbed her hand. "Vic. I've heard you kind of a legend."

"Logan isn't my chaperon. He just is protective you know that." Her mouth twisted into a frown as he kissed her cheek. "and,I'm all yours tonight."

 _Vy smirked as she's shook his hand. She had a smile that lit her dark features. Her eyes were brought violet as she played with her lip ring. "Oh really? " she asked leaning on the bar._

 _Hunter smirked. "Oh really beautiful? That a promise?"_

Vic stared at the girl for a long time before flipping his head up. "Oh yes anyone who's anyone knows Vy."

Rachael raised her brow at him "does that surprise you?"  
 _  
Vy nodded. "I own this town in a sense. So it makes sense. " she had a dancers body long and lean with subtle curves._

 _"It excites me. "He said looking her over. His emotions showing his interest in her. "Can I walk you to class? "_

Rach tilted her head back and nodded, "well since you are already."she pointed to the hall where her class was located. She knew she stop being so sarcastic but it was hard when she was with him.

 _Hunter smirked. "I like how feisty you can be. Beautiful with a sharp tongue. "he walked with her his mind thinking on how he wanted the night to go._

Vic grabbed on to the bar and nodded. "So I my friend Logan told me that your pretty much the celebrity and that I had to meet you. Why are you so popular besides the dancing?"

Rach turned and rolled eye. "thanks. I'll see you later?"  
 _  
Vy smiled. "I care to much. I built an entire district of this town where an old warehouse once stood." She shrugged. "They call me the school mother. I try to make sure everyone is taken care of. " she put more weight on her knee with a hiss._

 _Hunter nodded. "Yes beautiful later. " he said with a wave heading to his own class._

"Whats up with the knee?" He asked looking at her knee.  
 _  
"Long story short? " she moved up her skirt she had on, it had deep set scars from medal puns and rods. "My dad shot me. Shattered my knee cap and it's never been the same. Since days are better than others. ."_

"Wow. That's not expected." Vic mumbled unsure of what say now. "You should try soaking it in epsom salt and peppermint oil. It's a not going to fix it hundred percent but it will help. I tore my shoulder in high school playing football it helped for a while."

 _Vy smiled dropping her skirt down. "Tried it all. But thanks big guy, I'll keep that in mind. Any more questions" she asked reaching for her bag._

He shook his head. "Nah just had to meet school superstar. I should get to class though. I hope to see you around." He winked at her and moved away from the door.  
 _  
Vy shrugged. "I'm never far. " she said before leaving herself._

Rachael had an eventual day, she was only able to focus on one thing and one thing only. His skin. It was the way it sparkled in the sunlight. Or how soft it was, just like when she kissed his cheek that morning, like silk. During her math notes she began to imagine how it would feel against her bare skin. Together the caress of each others body melting into one like the finest smooth chocolate.

By the time 4:30 rolled around she was more than ready to buckle down and get to the bottom of her desires. Picking the supply closet was less than ideal but she was desperate to clear some of the tension inside. Sitting in lotus position she began to chant softly puling her into a deep trance. She opened her eyes to see she had achieved what she had been hoping to do. Her two clones sat side by side, one in deep mustard cloak the other in a deep fushia.

Passion face was identical to hers, just like every other emotion but she seemed almost prettier even if that was possible. She had slight rose to her cheeks, her eyes deep violet that sparkled with a myriad of unknown emotions. The emotion even seem to have a coy smile pressed on her mouth like she was holding the deepest of secrets, waiting to just spill upon any request. The smile only grew as she greeted Raven.

"Hello Raven," Passion spoke with confidence and a slight sultry to her voice.

Raven merely rolled her eyes and nodded at the yellow one. "We need to talk."

"Oh, how we do." Passion answered raising her brow.

"This has gone to far." Raven bit turning her attention "No more filling my head with these erotic fantasies."

Scoffing the woman tossed the plum hair over her shoulder. "That is all you dear."

Raven blinked and shook her head. "No, I only have a problem when you're around."

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but Passion happens to be right for once." Knowledge spoke up "She is not forcing the daydreams. She is only riding with them." Passions eyes glinted as she nodded.

"You're so pent up," She purred though her perfect teeth. "We need release, our body craves it, and Gar, well he happens to match all the qualifications."

"Knock it off." Raven bit.

"Raven, you must listen, Passion only speaks the truth, we are just emotions, we don't lie, or make up things for our benefit, we only feel what we feel. And even I'm starting to get twitchy." Knowledge muttered pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Okay find I'm a little on edge, nothing a few things can't fix, good nights rest, deep mediation-"

"Mind blowing sex." Passion interrupted. This cause Raven to jump and glare at the emotion.

"I've had enough of discussion, I know my body and I know what's best." Raven retorted

Knowledge gave a doubtful look towards passion. "Raven I'm only going to say this once. If you don't get some sort of release soon holding back isn't going be so easy." And with that she was brought back to the closet full of boxes and costume stands. She huffed loudly and swore under breath. **_'This is not helping.'_** She thought as she stepped out the door and towards the bathroom.

She changed quickly and smoothed out the deep v neck shirt and tight jeans. She stuffed her other clothes in back and braided the tail of her hair . She stepped into the court yard and looked around before she spotted the one called Hunter.  
 _  
Hunter looked her over before licking his lips. "You look great. " he took her bag from her, he could act like a gentleman. He knew what he wanted, and he could try and behave til he got it. "So I figured we should grab something quick to eat before the movie." He walked to his car tempted to reach for her hand but he got the feeling PDA wasn't her thing. He hoped the dark theater would be enough for her to let him touch her in some way. Or maybe she'd come home with him. He liked that idea better._

She nodded "sounds great."  
 _  
Hunter put her bag in the back. "What kind of food would you like beautiful? "_

"I don't care you choose. I'm not picky." She answered clicking her seat belt

 _Hunter nodded and smiled as he started the car, he was going to take them to another little sandwich shop type place._

Rachael ate her turkey wheat sandwich in silence her mind working on overdrive. She hadn't talked to Vic about Vy and she didn't want being her up again to him. Hunter seemed happy contented and always trying to find away to touch her. Even if was in the smallest way. Brushing against her or touching her elbow. Each touch didn't go unnoticed by her, she felt each and every one sending a shock right to her brain.

 _Hunter ate and sighed. "You're a hard one to read. I can't tell if you like me or tolerate me. " he crossed his leg over his knee. He ran a hand through his hair._

She swallowed her bite and gave him a tiny smile. "Sorry I have school on brain. I honestly do like your company you're smart and kind."

 _Hunter smiled at that. "I could help you study if you like. After the movie if it helps. " he said taking it as his way in._

"Thank you I'd appreciate that. I've got a test next week. When does the movie start?" She asked knowing if she was able to study away from home may help.

 _"Forty minutes. " he said as he ran his fingers over the side of her face. "I'd be happy to help. "_

Finishing her sandwich, she walked over to his car as he offered her a peppermint once again. She took the mint and popped it in to her mouth. She walked into the theater and noticed it was very quiet. "Not many people like foreign films I take it?" She raised her brow looking at him.

 _"Not on a Thursday. " he said teaching her to the small double seat that was kinda like a sofa. He took his seat and patted the space next to him.  
_  
She sat down and took the drink from his hand. She sipped her lemonade looking around. The theater eventually dimmed the lights and the previews began to play.

 _Hunter slowly draped his arm over her shoulders. He had popcorn between them. He smiled as the movie started._

The movie was slow and almost agonizing for Raven, but for the sake of Rachael she pretended that she was truly fascinated with the movie. About a hour in her body stilled as she felt his fingers brushing against her cheek. Looking at him she gave him a curious look.

 _Hunter leaned in and kissed her softly, the lingering taste of peppermint remained his lips. He was careful not to push to hard or to far. He wanted her to come study with him.  
_  
Catching his mouth a quiet moan escaped her mouth. She couldn't help be drawn in to him. It truly was out of her power. He wasn't Gar, but her body didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue darted out tasting his peppermint and salt lace lips.  
 _  
Hunter's moans mixed with hers his hands slid up her thighs. He pulled her into his lap slightly. He was gentle but lusty._

Her hands ran up his neck pulling him against her. Her tongue danced along with his as he moved her on to his lap and then everything slow faded away and Raven found herself lost in lustful high just like one of her fantasies.  
 _  
Hunter touches grew needy as his body relaxed into hers. His tongue moved with gets before pulling back to take a breath. "Still want to come study at my place? " his hands ran up and down her thighs.  
_  
She kept still as her body was so eager and needy. "Can we leave now?" She asked her voice low as she fought to catch her breath. Her body arching into his.

 _Hunter nodded thankful he lived just around the corner. It took him under five minutes to get to his place. He kept his hand on her knee the entire time. He opened her door and helped her out before kissing her again. As he pulled them through his apartments door._

She grabbed his collar and her hands fiddling with the buttons. Her eyes were close her mouth busy with his. She managed to somehow unbutton the buttons then her hands ran up his torso. He was muscular but he wasn't taunt as Gar was.

 _Hunter moaned as he kicked his door closed. He slipped his hands under her shirt pulling it quickly off before returning to their kiss. He wasn't as gentle, but his lust ran deep. He feel into his sofa before pulling her into his lap.  
_  
His lust for her clouded her she didn't know why she couldn't seem address the fact that this was moving too fast. This wasn't part of the mission. She moved with him her body doing everything in her power to keep him next to her. The feeling of his hands on her body sparked and made her moan in delight.  
 _  
Hunter unhooked her bra as he kissed from her lips down her chin. His hands on her hips as his own rocked up against hers loving the feeling if her being so close to him. He nipped at her skin as he made it to her neck. He didn't stop there and his one hand traveled up to find her breast in time with his lips wrapping around the other nipple. There was no doubt he wanted her._

She wrapped her arms around his head her fingers entangled into his dark thick curls. Her head fell back as she grinded against his pelvis. "Oh Gar." Her eyes snapped open as she realized the name that had just tumbled out of her mouth.

 _Hunter stopped and blinked, luckily for her he didn't know Gar was a name. He wasn't sure either what it meant. He ran his tongue over her nipple slowly, the only thing his mind could come up with was she choked on the word god. "Everything okay beautiful? "He asked his lips still on her skin._

Shaking her head she pressed his shoulders. "I'm sorry." Her face flushed as memories filled her head. In the hot tub. His green hands moving up legs his fingers flicking across her clit. Her body shuttered how could she ever compare him to Gar? "I'm sorry I have to go." She mumbled. Raising off his lap. "Can you take me home ?" She grabbed her bra from the floor and pulled it back on.

 _Hunter nodded with as he forced down his feeling of annoyance. He wanted her so bad it hurt, he was straining against his jeans as he watched her. "Of course, did I do something wrong? "He stood slowly adjusting himself with our much care if she saw. She was the one who made him like this._

"Nothing you did. It is more me. I'm sorry about that." She muttered her eyes looking down. "I should get back." She pressed finding her shirt and putting back on.

 _Hunter shrugged. "I was pushing you to fast. " he grabbed his keys and opened his door. He drove her home rather quite even for him._

 _Logan was at wits end. His body felt on edge like it was waiting for something horrible to happen. He sat watching the door praying she'd walk through with her small smile any moment._

She exited the cab and quietly thanked the boy with the hazel eyes. "I'm sorry again." She mumbled then she walked the few steps it took to get to the door. She hand dove into her pocket and fished out the key to the apartment. Placing the key in the lock she slowly unlocked the top bolt and quietly opened the door.

Her hammered in her chest as she hoped her teammates would be asleep. She should have known better.  
 _  
Logan took a deep breath, she smelled fully of him. It killed him. He stood and walked towards his room. "I'm glad your home safe. " he knew if he took a step closer to her he'd be on dangerous territory._

Her entire body slumped forward as her gut twisted in protest. "I should have never gone with him." She called knowing that all to familiar feeling that he was emitting.  
 _  
He turned with a growl. "Did he hurt you? "He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Because if he did so help me. "He watched her carefully his fists clenched._

Unable to stop herself she pressed her thumb against her her eyelid. Catching the tears that flooded her eyes. "No he... Was just feeding off the emotions I was giving him." She sniffed loudly not wanting to cry in front of him. Why was she so weak? She felt so sick as she took a step forward. "I let him touch me. I didn't stop it" she whined.  
 _  
Logan didn't even remember taking a step, let alone crossing the entire room. He pulled her into his arms, fighting the urge to pull off her clothes the smell making him feel sick. He held her tight, he stroked her hair._

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She confessed her voice soft. He smelled so fresh just like the mountains. It made her sigh. As his arms moved up her body cradling her. "My body is..." Her voice trailed off as she was at a lost for words.  
 _  
Logan sighed. "You can tell me anything Rae, what's your body like? " he pulled back to look at her. "Nothing is wrong with you. " his brain adding except that you smell like him._

It took a moment for her brain to find the right word. "It's hungry." She stated softly her eyes searching his. Her lip caught between her teeth.

 _Logan felt the beast in him stir. "Then let me feed it? " his eyes watched hers there was love and understanding their. "I can give you pleasure with out having to ." He thought on what to say. "Having to .. take off my clothes if that helps? "_

Her body arched as he responded to her. Let me feed it? Her body stirred to life at the thought of his hands pressing into her body. Knowledge words came back to Her mind. No release meant no control. Her body itch and needed him. "Please I need Garfield." Her hand stilling over his ring. Green never seemed so good to her than in that moment.  
 _  
"And I want Rae." He took her hand with the ring in his hand before using his teeth to gently pull off her ring. "I'll give whatever you need. Just tell me. "His heart pounded in his chest. He let her pull off his ring.  
_  
Her breath stilled as her fingers dropped his ring landing on the ground with a soft ring on to the hardwood floor. Her hands reached up and pulled against his neck. She stopped just before her lips touched his. She took a deep breath then she pulled him down and pressed her lips to His.  
 _  
He kissed her back grabbing her ass with his hands, he lifted her into his arms. He walked towards his room. His tongue danced with hers as he ripped at her shirt. He now hated this shirt. He'd owe her a new one._

 _He laid her slowly on his bed, his room was spotless minus a desk covered in homework. He pulled away long enough to fling her shirt to the floor. He growled as he seen a soft pink mark from early where her neck meet her shoulder. He kissed the other side scraping guys fang softly over her skin.  
_  
She gasped softly as he carried her like she was pillow. She heard her shirt tear but she didn't remotely care as his mouth persuade her to trust him. He was right this was right. Her body was trembling slightly as her back hit his bed. She wiggled slightly as he growled.

Her body arched as she scrambled to get her bra off she needed to feel his teeth on her skin his fingers gently massaging her breast as her nipples peaked. Yanking it off she stopped looking at him. She could only hope he liked what he saw.  
 _  
Gar loved what he saw, and fought to keep his beast at bay. He ran his rough tongue lightly over her collar bone his lips then kissing their way to the first nipple, he tugged on it gently between his lips. His hand caressing the other breast. His free hand undid her jeans, he was already planning what he was going to do. He would make her see stars until she couldn't take another climax. His body let of bursts of love, desire, and a touch of possession._

 _He let his hand push down her jeans. He needed to hear her say his name. He began to kiss lower hiss breath resting on her belly button as his hands slid the obnoxious fabric down her hips._

She moaned softly at the feeling of his lips on her skin. "How do you do that?" She mumbled referring to the way his lips seem to strike a fire under her skin with every kiss he delivered. She began to groan as his lips moved lower. She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I want to feel your skin on mine." She whispered a blush covering her cheeks as her violet locks fell into her face.

He proceeded and let his hands remove her jeans with out care as she knew being that close he would find that her body was aching and wet with desire. She wondered if her black lace underwear would disguise the wet spot.  
 _  
Gar pulled off his shirt, I'd she wanted his skin she'd get it. He ran his hands over her legs first before the kisses that followed. He ran his fingers over the small piece of fabric, he felt his own need rise. He swallowed as he felt himself pulsate against his pants._

 _He kissed over the edge of lace. He then slowly pulled them down and off. "You are so breathtaking. " he said before he let his tongue search out the cause of her wonderful smell. He first swirled his tongue around where he remembered her most sensitive spot to be._  
 _  
He then let his tongue slip between her delicate folds. Fully taking in a her taste with a moan. He let his tongue dive into her. He pulled her legs to a bend over his shoulders. His strong shoulders rested under her thighs giving her the touch she'd wanted to drive her over the edge first with just his kisses licks. He then softly sucked on her clit. His eyes never leaving hers. He soon found a rhythm between playing with her sensitive spot, and letting his tongue explore her depths._

 _He didn't know if he'd ever be allowed this close to her again and he was going to commit every moment to memory. Every scent, every taste , and every sound._

The fire began to pool at the bottom her stomach and it only grew as his tongue began its magical exploration of her body. She tried to close her legs embarrassed at how exposed she was but he wasn't having any of it. Finally filling his tongue spearing her she thread her hands into his hair she moaned softly.

Did he know she had never experience this? Even masturbating was new to her. Her body erupted in pleasure as she arched up against his mouth.

His glorious fucking mouth.

 _ **Holy fuck.**_

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her screams at bay. She didn't want Vic coming to aid. Her head fell into his pillow her voice soft. "Gar..." She moaned. Her body moving higher and higher on the list train she was on. She felt like she was on fire. Why was he so good at this?

Gar licked his lips clean, satisfied that he'd at least started to warm get up. He gently, almost painfully slowly slid a finger inside her. He carefully searched for the small rough patch he knew should be there. While he searched slowly sliding his finger in and out rubbing her soft walls, his thumb moved circles over her clit. His eyes taking her all in.

His hips rocked of their own accord, he pushed his own needs down focusing only on her. He then found his spot with a smirk. He pushed his finger into it before siding in a second finger. They both played with the new spot while his thumb toyed with the old.

Her breaths staggered as she opened eyes. She watched as he slid his finger inside her body. She let out a yip as he push thought her tight muscles it was shocking and a bit painful as the sound of his papers when flying into the air. He watched her and then waited until her body adjusted.

As he moved his fingers over her pleasure spot. He made a come here motion inside her looking for something she didn't know existed.

As soon as he found it she moaned and felt her body begin buck against his hand. He knew her body better than she did know.

Then he added another finger.

The word fell from her mouth Faster than she could stop it. "Fuck."  
 _  
Gar stilled for just a quick moment afraid he'd hurt her in some way. His voice was a deep nearly horse whisper. "Want me to stop? "His fingers rested in that spot as his thumb still played with her._

"No." She whimpered grabbing his face and catching his mouth with hers, quieting her moans. She was quick to decide. "Take me I'm yours."

 _Gar moaned loudly into her mouth, his hips thrust info hers. His hand starting to move again. He knew he'd have to stretch her. "You sure? "He asked into her lips._

"You've only given me a taste. I'm telling you that you can take me." She whispered her voice thick and laced with desire. "Just go slow, I'm not use to this." She moaned as her hips knocked against his.

 _Gar kissed her, before returning to what he had been doing. He want from a mission of giving her pure pleasure to trying to softly stretch her. He knew at this moment he wouldn't fit._

 _He kissed back down her body letting his tongue play over her hip. His fingers diving deeper and moving a bit apart. One still playing with her small rough patch. He helped her ride out another orgasm, knowing the more she had the easier on her it would be._

 _He first reached into his night stand pulling out a small gold and black packages. He let it rest on her stomach as he let his tongue play with her clit his hands working to remove both his pants and boxers._

 _Unlike the rest of him, his length wasn't small and slender. Once he was free of all of his clothes he grabbed the packaging ripping it open carefully with his teeth. He was quick about putting it on and discarding the package. His other hand gently played with her. He didn't want her to lose her excitement._

 _He kissed her neck as he slowly teased her entrance with himself. He waited till he felt her start to relax before trying for the first time to push into her. His moans now mixing with hers as he discovered she was still a bit too tight._

 _Not wanting to hurt her he pulled back, his hands ten over her body as he slid the first to fingers back into her, this time his tongue first joined them before it moved back up and a third finger was added. He was always gentle as he spread his fingers . He made sure at least one hit his new favorite spot._

 _When he was satisfied she was ready he pulled his fingers out, and used that hand to guide himself. His eyes locked on hers as he pushed just the tip of himself in with a deep moan._

 _God was she tight, it was enough to almost push him over the edge. But he was determined to make this perfect for her. As he slowly found his way inside her, he pulled her legs over his hips. Moving a bit till he knew her clit was between them, giving it that beautiful friction it desired._

 _Once he was mostly in, not wanting to push to far and hurt her, he kissed her passionately. He held himself from crushing her with one arm as he waited for her to start moving. Once he felt her move he began to match her._

 _Slowly building a rhythm, searching for everything she enjoyed. He needed this as bad as she did. He was sure she could feel him pulsating inside her as he fought to not fall over the edge before her. But she was so damn perfect, and he was so damn close.  
_  
She wanted to accept him. She willed her body to work. Function. Every kiss every touch was soft and careful just like she asked. Her body began to move with out any part of her effort. Her moans were soft as he flick his tongue across her body.

He worked on her diligently, opening her walls for something greater. She watched as he slowed and removed his clothes. Her heart began to hammer when she saw what she was expecting to take in. How was he hiding all that under his clothes? Her hips wiggled in anticipation. She whine a moment as she watched him roll on the condom.

He moved back over her and began to kiss her neck Her body tensed as she felt him softy press himself against her. When he didn't move just remained against her body she felt herself begin to relax. That's when he pushed forward. She could help hiss at the feeling of him slowly retreat.

"I'm sorry." She whispered if he heard her he didn't acknowledge her he was back down letting his fingers coax her walls to open for him. She felt exasperated as her body once more arched and milked his fingers. Just as she was about to tell him enough he pulled them out and placed one hand on her hip.

His green orbs locked onto her and that moment she knew. This was it. Now or never . Nodding she forced herself to relax as he moved forward.

Inch by inch he moved forward and Raven could help but whine as her body took in his large erection. He moaned his body over hers and she could help feel complete. She sighed as she knew that no one else would have been as gentle as him.

Placing her hands into his hair she looked up at him waiting for him to move. Wiggling her hips once more she moaned as he caught her mouth with a deep fiery kiss.

He only continued to be gentle with her body rocking in and out of her slowly. Finally she felt her body giving into the pleasure instead of the pain. Her breath hitched as her hips moved on there own accord. "Gar." She moaned as he slid deeper inside her.  
 _  
His lips never left her skin, alternating between her lips and soft expanses of skin. He felt so perfect in this moment. He knew nothing would ever be the same from this point on._

 _Each thrust brought him closer to the end he wished to share with her. Then she said his name, it sounded so sweet falling from her lips. His rhythm faltered a bit as he thrust a bit faster. He was falling over the edge. Quicker than he has wanted to. "Rae.."it was almost more a growl then a moan._

Her body erupted with goosebumps as the sound of her name hit her ears. She gripped his shoulders as she felt the steady climb. His body told her that he was close and she was only being push to that magnificent edge.

"Garfield.." She moaned as she snaked her leg around his waist. Knowing exactly what he was doing his fingers moved down and caressed her pleasure button. Her breath caught as her chest heaved and she fell. Her walls tighten and she heard the sound of bulbs exploding.

Her hands flew up as she put a shield over them keeping glass from showering down on their bodies.  
 _  
Gar couldn't hold back, he slammed into her with the last thrust a bit harder than he intended to. He came at her walks tightening. Her name mixing with his. His shoulders shook as he held himself above her. His body covered lightly in a sheen of sweat."I'm going to take that as I did a good job? "_

She breathed deeply and nodded. She used her powers to replace the light bulb. Once she was sure they were safe from danger she moved slowly from under him.

 _Gar moved to lay next to her. He was watching her, he was curious if she stay with him tonight. Here in his bed. He loved how his room now smelled of them.  
_

Her body seemed to tingle in relief and the thought of Passion saying mind blowing sex came into her mind. She suddenly felt too exposed. She grabbed at his blankets and covered her body. Now that the lust craze emotion was gone the awkward embarrassed feeling was sinking in. Clearing her throat she looked at the ceiling. "So um.. I sorta feel like I should be offering you cigarette or something." She joked desperate to get the feeling out of the room.

 _Gar shook his head throwing the condom away. He pulled the covers over himself as well. He was blushing himself softly. "I'm already in heaven Rae." He looked to her. "Stay here tonight? "He looked to her, he was worried he'd hurt her._

Everything inside screamed for her to run. But no matter how she tried she couldn't seem to pull away from his pleading look. Swallowing she nodded. "Okay." She responded softly.

 _He got up and got her one of his favorite shirts. He thought she might be more comfortable if they were wearing something. He pulled on boxers climbing back in bed. "Did I hurt you? " he asked unable to shake the feeling she regretted her choice._

She accepted his shirt. Pulling it over her head she looked down and realized that she was much tinier than she thought. The collar shifted down and exposed one of her shoulders. She shifted under the blankets wanting to get comfortable. When he asked if he had hurt her, she looked down and shook her head. "You'll want to wash you're sheets tomorrow. I'm sure you don't want my blood on them." She murmured her eyes flitted over to his.  
 _  
Gar felt tiny, he'd done everything he could to make it easier on her and still she bleed. He laid back putting his arm over his eyes. "I'm sorry Rae.." his voice was soft. He wondered if he was any better than Hunter._

She noticed the hurt in his face she decided to calm his mind. "There is nothing to be sorry about. I asked, told you to do it. So the only one who is sorry is me. I'm sorry that I expected so much of you. You didn't have to help my... desires." She grabbed his arm and pulled away from his face.  
 _  
Gar look into her eyes. "Please don't be sorry. You've given me the best night of my life. "He was serious and loving._

She gulped as a new thought came into her mind. Everything was going to different now, somehow she had managed to jumped completely avoiding relationship to something else.

She gave him the one thing she couldn't give anyone ever again. Her gut twisted but she kept her expression blank.

Teammate to lover in a matter of minutes. She took a deep breath doing her best to keep her emotions in check. She softly touched his cheek, inching closer to his warm body.

 _'Everything is going to be fine._ ' she told herself.

Of course once again, she should have known better.  
 _  
Gar pulled her into his strong arms. Telling himself the same thing. That he'd be okay with just being her teammate in the morning. That this was just too help her, but they had shared it none the less. "Get some sleep. " he whispered._

She finally willed her body to relax. Chanting her mantra under her breath she counted his breaths until she felt sleep finally draw upon her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gar did his best to act like nothing was different, he was careful still with his words. He also got himself a job at the arcade trying to find out more about its secrets. Between school and now work he was getting stressed and quiet. He was running more, his urges were getting worse now that he'd had a taste of her.**

 **Hunter have her a few days space, before first offering to meet in the library to help her study hoping to bring back up her comfort level.**

 **Vy had made friends with Vic. She was a blast, she liked to have fun, playing video games, and drinking. What wasn't to like?**

Raven clung to her studies. Hoping that she could bury her feelings in them. She knew that things weren't going to be the same but she couldn't help but feel like she was being left out. She now mainly relied on Hunter to give her rides home, or she'd walk on Wednesday nights when she didn't want to wait for Hunters late class. Two weeks later she came home to find no one home as to be expected. She bit her lip and moved towards the shower. As soon as the door shut she burst into tears. What was she doing? She didn't know and she found herself at a lost as what to do next.

Anger took over and she hit the wall with her arm. Then she sent a pile of stuff off the counter on to the floor with a loud crash. Sinking to the floor she let her tears fall as the sound of things flying and hitting the walls and the floor sounded off. She wonder if this was normal for her to feel so alone.

 **Gar came home early from work, his mind was spinning. He grabbed the table next to the sofa trying to keep from falling. He'd been ignoring himself to long. He missed her, he kept praying she'd knock on his door. But she never did, and now she was spending more time with Hunter.**

 **His mind went bank as he hit the floor with a loud thud, the table falling shortly after. His eyes closed as he fought to keep control, he was losing.**

Raven opened the bathroom door alerted by a loud crash knowing it wasn't something she had caused. She walked two steps before she saw him. Gasping she ran over to him. "Gar?" She asked her voice shaking as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Touching his shoulder she gently shook him. "Gar are you okay?"

 **His last words as himself were. "Run. "**

 **His eye opened they were deep and dark, god how he wanted her. He took a deep breath of her scent. His voice rough. "Why is my beauty crying? " he asked touching her face.**

Ravens breath caught as she saw the look in his eyes. The happy carefree luminescence was gone all that remains was a dark scary shell of green. Swallowing sharply she move away from his touch. "Garfield?" She asked unsure of what to expect as an answer.

 **"Kind of." He said with a smirk. He moved closer to her, his motions were fluid and much more purposeful. He licked his lips slowly. "But you can call me whatever you like. " his voice was dark and mysterious.**

She back up a bit once again and bit her lip as she felt her back it the wall. "You're scaring me." She murmured shaking her head.

 **He laughed. "I'm sorry that's not my intent at all. " he breathed in her scent. "He keeps me locked up in there with all his love for you. "**

Her eyes watched him intensely as he continued speak. He step forward cornering her body with his. She licked her lips and forced her fear down. "You're Beast?"

 **He nodded and held out his arms. "In the flesh my beauty." He ran his hand over her hips.**

She shuddered under his touch. "Wha... What are you going to do to me?" She asked in a soft voice.

 **He thought in it. "Whatever you want. . Your deepest darkest fantasy maybe. " he pushed his good to hers.**

Her body stiffen against him. Her stomach clench at the though. "And if I don't want anything from you?"

 **He shrugged. "Then I walk away. And you miss out. " even as the beast he knew better than to hurt her. Killing your hosts is never a good idea. He watched her carefully.**

She licked her lips as her hips shifted against his. "So you won't hurt me then?"

 **He shook his head. "No, I don't want to hurt you. I want to win you."**

"Win me?" She questioned leaning her chin up. Inches from his face.

 _Beast nodded. "I want you as mine. I want you to want to be mine. " he leaned closer._

Raven could almost taste his breath from his mouth. She groaned as her body ignited to life. Her legs snapped together as she felt that sudden rush of desire pool. She knew by the look on his face that he could smell her. She shuddered again trying to remain in control, but her emotions pushed forwards the thoughts of his body combining with hers made her want to scream. With her pitch breath and her palpitating heart she shook her head.

"I shouldn't act on my desires, it only causes more confusion."

 _Beast's smile grew. "What is there to be confused about? You like what you see, and how you know I can make you feel. There is nothing wrong with how you feel. " he didn't move from where he stood. He knew in the end she's come to him. Just a matter of when._

Raven blew the air out of her cheeks as she thought. She has been so lonely. Threw a tantrum just moment's earlier. Her violet eyes search his as she licked her lips. "And will Gar remember any of this when he regains control?" She questioned

 _Beast shrugged. "Not sure. Probably not. "He watched her. "What does it matter if he does? He'd do anything for you. "_

She bit her lip as her hips knocked against his once more. She felt her need to hold on to control slipping and with one ditch effort she took a deep breath. Then she leaned in pressing her lips against his giving into all the power of lust.

 _He was rougher than Gar there was no doubt. He quickly lifted her holding her trapped between him in the wall. Her legs over his hips, he pushed himself tight to her. His tongue pushing into her mouth._

A sharp yip sounded from her mouth as she felt his body press into her pelvis. She broke away from him as his lips moved down her neck.

 _Beast started towards his room carrying her. "Do you want me my beauty? "_

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. She was terrified but curious at the same time. She keep quiet as his mouth trailed down her pulse line.

 _"Let me hear you say it." He said nipping her shoulder. His voice was firm but lustful. His touch was rough yet slightly loving. He kicked the door closed behind him._

"I want you." She whimpered as her body began to tremble. Was more of a need then a want. She needed to feel his touch. She just hoped that Beast wasn't going to to be a regret .

 _He smirked ad grew pulled off her top threw put her in Gar's bed. His kisses were hot heavy and more like licks. He would nip at her skin watching it turn pink. His hands were pulling off her pants his nails dragged softly on her flesh. He was breathing in her scent._

 _He was quick to have her undressed and his face buried in where the sweet smell was coming from. "That you do." He growled as he let his tongue dive deep in her, taking his first taste. He wanted her to beg for him._

His claws gripped her skin and made red marks in their wake. She moaned as the fire took over her body. As sound of her jeans being removed her body told her that pleasure was only coming.

Then came his tongue. His rough long tongue. Her legs spasm in pleasure.

 _He played with every spot he could find, sucking on her button. Licking every inch of her before pushing in a finger. He loved hearing her moan. "Do you need me?"_

"yes." She arched her back as she felt so close that delicious high. "Wh..wha. made you come out?" She whimpered wondering why he would just take over like that.

 _"His mind was weak, I've been scratching at the surface for a while. I like when your close by. "He moved and started undress. "On your hands and knees beauty. "_

Her body seemed to freeze at that moment. Her heart thumped against her chest as she stared at the green monster like person in front of her. "My hands and knees?" She spoke in a very soft tone.

 _He nodded. "Yes doll. " he licked his lips hungrily. "Trust me. " he ran his hand over her._

Raven willed her limbs to move. Finally she managed to shakily moved her legs and grabbed a pillow from the headboard. She put it underneath her stomach and and took a big breath. She knew her ass was a high it the air and hoped she didn't look as ridiculous as she felt.

 _He ran his hand over said ass with a big smile. He licked over her, before pushing his fingers in to see if she was ready. "You look amazing like this."_

She wince as his fingers pushed inside her body. Over the last two weeks had only made her body confirmed back to the tight form from before. The only thing in her favor was that she was slick.

 _Beast groaned. "Did he not do you right? " he pulled his fingers out . He pushes his tongue back into her. His hands caressing her hips. He waited for her to start moaning. He slipped once finger in stroking her gently._

Her hips hit against his fingers as she her moans grew louder. What did he mean he didn't do her right?

 _He followed every lead she gave him until he felt she was ready. He pulled out his fingers licking up a bit of her taste before he pushed into her in one fluid motion. His own moan mixing with hers._

This position was totally different than the first. Her nails gripped his sheets as he knocked into her body. Her logical brain woke and she began whimper. "Beast don't come in me."

 _He held himself still deep inside her. "Why my beauty?" he didn't like when she sounded upset, he wiggled a bit inside her._

"I'm not on birth control." She mumbled sweat pooling down her neck. "There's... Condoms in that drawer." She said her voice shaking.

 _He moaned as he pulled out. "The things I do for you. " he grabbed one taking a second to put it on. He thrust back into her. Each movement deep and powerful. "It felt so much better with out this damn thing. "He reached around and played with her clit._

Her voice was soft and weak, "I'm sorry." Another yap sounded as he plunged back in. She was glad Vic wasn't home. Her back arched as he reached around touched her.

 _"Don't be sorry. Enjoy yourself. " he pushed in finding a angle she liked. His finger played with her. His growls growing louder._

Her face twisted in delight. As she felt him put effort in pleasuring her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt her self inching closer to orgasm.

 _"That's it. " he whispered as he kissed over her back and neck. He was hitting the angle she liked while his fingers rolled over her sensitive spots. He was growing bigger as he sat on his own edge. He needed her to get off, in order for him b to get off. His other hand gripped her hip. His thrusts long and hard as his speed picked up._

Every thrust yearned him a whimper as she felt her body giving into pleasure. She grip his bed sheets and bit the inside of her lip her head felt light like she was higher than the air.

She suddenly fell as her walls gripped his cock. "I'm com...," she moan as felt him tremble around her.

 _"Good."was all he manged to grunt out as his hips moved quickly. He came with her before pulling out and laying on his bed. "I could get used to this. "_

Raven groaned as her chest fell on to his bed. Heaving she struggled to get breath. Her body burned her skin abased as a soft mist of sweat covered her forehead, neck, and chest. He had done quite a number on her and while she was in a lust high she began to feel the sore uncomfortable feeling pulsing between her legs.

She mumbled something quiet a phrase she had learned as child and climbed up further on the bed. She wanted to run to the shower cool burning feeling but her calf muscles throbbed and ached as she was positive she wasn't moving for a solid few hours.

She moved her violet locks off her neck and forced herself to look at the beast that just fucked her sore.

 _"How are you feeling?" He asked with a slow stretch. He has a satisfied smile on his lips as he protectively pulled her into his arms and covered her up. For now she was his and he'd treat her as such. "You should come to us more often. The more you do it, the better it feels."_

She wiggled a bit trying to get comfortable. It was difficult when she didn't understand herself. She gave in once more and let her body win. She let him win. She just had sex with a devilish part of himself. "I can't come to you. I shouldn't have let you do that to me." She whispered fearing his wrath.

 _Beast looked to her, he kept his anger down. "I don't play games beauty. We did it together. How long are you going to lie to yourself? "He asked still holding her, he was playing with her shoulder._

Raven was silent as she listened to the beast. Her shoulder erupts in goosebumps as his fingers moved across his skin. She frowned and was fighting to hold her tears in. He was right she was lying to herself.

 _He sighed as he tilted her chin up. "You're far too beautiful to be this upset. You deserve to be happy. " he was honest._

"I can't love you like you want me to." She whimpered her eyes swimming with tears clinging to his chest. "I can't hate you either. You've made my body sing."

 _"It doesn't have to be me. "He" just you happy. I can see why. " he kept running his hands over her shoulders._

"Because he loves me?" She replied knowing the answer.

 _"Your too smart for such foolish questions. But yes, he loves you. " he leaned down and nipped her shoulder. "I find you intoxicating. "_

Her body hummed as she realized the truths in his words. "I can't explain it but my body needs you. It craves your touch." She closed her eyes breathing in his scent. "What should I do? " She questioned as if she was asking her best friend instead of the thing she just fucked.

 _"What makes you happy? I'm good with you taking what you need. But it's something you have to figure out. " he ran his tongue over where he'd nipped. His eyes watching her._

"The problem is I doubt Garfield would be good just being fuck buddies."

 _"As long as you make it clear that's what you want it doesn't hurt to try. " he kissed lower."let me ask you a question. How would you feel if you seen him kiss somebody else? "_

Raven shifted the thought. Emotions began screaming in her head and it made her scrunched her eyes in annoyance and slight pain. She licked her lip and shook her head. " I wouldn't like it but there's not really anything I can do about it"

 _"Now why wouldn't you like it if he's just a buddy? "He asked as he kissed lower._

Her breath hitched as she felt his lips tingle on her skin. She sighed as he pressed closer. "I don't know..." She trailed off opening her eyes to stare at his off white ceiling.

 _"Well think on it ." He disappeared under the blankets. "I can't get enough I'd the taste of your skin." His hands ran up her thighs._

Shivers moved up her spine again. "What does it taste like?" She moaned.

 _He slowly ran his tongue over it. "It's sweet like honey," he nipped it. "With a touch of spice. ." He licked her thigh. "It almost taste tea."_

She hummed as her hands moved down to his hair. She couldn't help but voice her thoughts. "Does Gar like it too?"

 _"Even more than I do. "He found her entrance with his tongue. He groaned. "Don't care for the taste of condoms though."_

She frowned and nodded. "It felt so different without one."

 _"Different good or different bad? " he licked over her clit. He then sucked on it._

She let out a slow breath as the fire set her ablaze once more. "Better." She wrinkled her nose. "The rubber smell is quite stomach turning." He began sucking on her and she felt herself start to melt again. "Dear God." She mumbled.

 _"So what can I do about that? "He smirked as he went back to what he was doing. His hands playing with her hips. He couldn't believe he wanted her this bad again already. "Your a minx you know? "_

"I need birth control.. " She whispered as has hand moved down her body. This was Pure sin. "Or.." She trailed off as her lip caught her teeth.

 _"Or?" He asked curiously throwing the blanket off them both. He nipped her thigh as his tongue ran over the pink skin. "I'm up for suggestions. "_

"A spell." Her voice low breathy

 _"Keep going dear. " he licked slowly over her carefully._

"A silly charm that I can do after. Won't take me more than a few minutes. But there is one thing." She explained shifting under him "I'll be knock out for most of day tomorrow."

 _"That will make him a nervous wreck." He slowly slid in his finger rubbing into her spot. "You tell me what you want. "_

"He thinks you're pretty awful huh?" She remarked looking at him through her big eyelashes. "You've been nothing but nice to me." She pointed out. She didn't know if her body could actually handle another sex-capade but she was curious. Her damn curiosity was going to be her down fall one day.

"If there was only way to give him a message." She whispered watching him in depth.

 _"He doesn't like not being in control. "He said with a smirk. "You could always write him a letter, just put it on the door. But do make sure to tell him how much more fun you had with me. "_

 _He thought on her words. "I like you, I have watched you for a long time. That is why I'm nice to you. I can be awful. But in my experience it's the humans not the animals who can be truly evil. "_

She listened and in that moment she realized she couldn't write him a note. She couldn't expect him not to feel guilty for letting the beast win. The more she though on it she made up her mind that if she was going to put her body into a slumber she wait for Gar. He deserved that didn't he? "When is Garfield going to wake up?"

 _"When I let him. .. you want him back don't you? " he almost sounded sad. He pulled out his fingers watching her. He knew if he fell asleep Gar would wake up and with his typical problem._

"It's not that I haven't enjoyed our time together. I just think Gar and I have somethings to talk about ." She whispered toying with his green strands of hair.

 _Beast nodded as he leaned back into the pillow still holding her close. He closed his eyes. "Let me sleep for a few minutes then wake him up. "He was forcing himself to sleep._

She cuddled up to his chest letting her body conform to his she closed her eyes and took a few minutes to calm her emotions. She opened her eyes and felt him starting to stir. "Gar wake up." She commanded in a small voice.

 _Gar's eyes fluttered open, his mind trying to figure out what was going on. He could smell sex in the air, and he was painfully hard. Then the warmth, he looked down and blushed. How had they gotten to his room? And why couldn't he remembered even getting home. How long had they been naked. "H-hey Rea.."_

"Hello." she whispered "are you okay?" She asked her voice calm and quiet.

 _"My head is spinning. . " he shifted a bit trying to find a bit of comfort. "What happened tonight? "He ran his hand over her back._

"Beast gained control of your body." She mumbled her fingers tracing along his abs. "He is very.." pausing as she searched for the right word. "Compelling."

 _"Did he hurt you? " he asked as his hips rocked at her touches. He yelled at himself for being so insensitive to her needs._

"He was rough, but I'm okay." She assured. "We were actually talking about how different it feels without a condom." She whispered her cheeks pinking.

 _"Oh? "His hands dipped lower his fingers soft and gentle. He was willing himself to try and behave._

"Yes, and I told him I'd have to see about getting birth control." She replied. Her eyes watching him. "But then I also was reminded about a simple charm that could block the chances of pregnancy. Beast was rather interested in that but I wanted it to be with you..." she mumbled tracing his hip bone.

 _His hips jumped at both her words and her fingers, a deep moan leaving his mouth. "Wait what? " he peered at her. "Really? "He pulled her closer so she was looking at him. Before kissing her with all the passion in his body._

She kissed him happy his mouth was actually on hers. Beast wasn't one for keeping his mouth still. She rolled over on top of him her body pressing into his. She nodded before speaking up, "The charm would knock me out for most the day though." She spoke softly watching his emeralds.

 _His tongue danced with hers, his hips rocking into hers. His hands moved over every inch of skin they could reach._

 _When she pulled back to talk. "As long as it doesn't hurt you. .." his eyes watched hers, they were back to their bight loving nature. He ran his tongue over his lips. "Because it does sound magnificent. "_

"It won't hurt me, I just be very out of it." She murmured as she slipped down her legs straddling his hips. To say she was wet was more than a understatement.

 _He moaned, his hands snapped to her hips. He was as hard as she was wet. But god did he love the smell of her. He rolled his hips against her, every movement became more needy. Just the thought of being deep inside her made him close to the edge. He'd never been with anyone with out a condom and he was grateful it was her._

With her being on top it gave her more control. She nodded as the feeling of his hips knocking against her legs told her what he wanted. She leaned down and began to kiss his skin. She tried to let the feeling of her doubt disappear. This was new and she had no idea what she was doing. Her lips traced patterned on his skin as she moved down his chest.

 _Gar moaned his hands griping her hips tighter. "You are a goddess. "He said watching her, he loved her body. His eyes traveled over her breasts. He moved his left hand over the curve of her hip to find her clit. He knew she wanted him but he wanted her to need him._

Her eyes instantly rolled into the back of her head as her hair fell forward and tickled his chest. "Not really." She murmured her hands curling against his sheets.

 _"Fine your my goddess." He played more with it, rooming it between his thumb and finger. "The most beautiful women I've ever seen. "He let his length push against but not into her._

She moaned a bit before flinging her hips forward. "Gar." She whimpered her body flooding with lust once more.

 _"Yes Rae ?" He asked his voice that deep whisper that could give almost anyone tingles down their spine. He pushed back a bit, his tip just resting inside her lower lips._

The anticipation was enough to kill her as she moaned softly into the crevices of his muscles. This was different. It was just sex anymore. She knew that her emotions weren't pulling her into this. She was honestly doing it because she wanted to please him. She wanted to be that "goddess" for him. It was a odd feeling as it grew in her chest. Sat up looking at his face. She offered him a kind smile and grabbed his hard erection.

 _Gar moaned loudly. "Mmmm Rae. " he thrust hard into her hand. He needed her bad enough his body was shaking. He was still playing with her clit. "I need you. ." It hung in the air as he felt himself pulsate in her hand. He liked this side of her._

She bit her swollen lip and her cheeks flushed as she moved her hand down the base of him then back up. "I can see that." She whispered eyeing the foreign object in her hand. It was funny how his body technically was quick to response to her when he had already had her minutes earlier. Using her thumb she drew a circle around the tip of him while her hand moved up and down. She could only hope this was how it was done.

 _His head thrust back as he cried out. "You vixen. "His length seemed to be growing still in her hand. His eyes where closed as he fought to not spill into her hand. He couldn't help but wonder when she got so good at this._

Her hands stopped as she raised an eyebrow at him. "A vixen? I wouldn't call it that." She mumbled moving slightly over him. With her hand still gripping him and running his tip down the length of her leg.

 _"What do you want me to call you? "He asked moaning louder. "Please baby."he thrust up into her hand. He was trying to keep focused on her but he was losing the battle._

"Rae." She mumbled as she guided him over her wet opening. She pressed the tip of him in let him just get a taste of what she was offering. Then she moved him back up near her clit. A small smirk on her mouth.

 _"Oh god Rae, please! " he cried out. He grabbed her hips back. "Or I'm just going to take you. . You're torturing me. "He whimpered._

She followed his request with a kiss on his mouth as she let her hand guide him back to that warm welcoming place. She opened her legs a bit and softly moan as she sank down on him. He filled her completely and she could help but hummed in satisfaction. Her body trembled as she move up then back down.

 _Gar slammed her hips to his a little harder than he intended. He kissed her deeply his eyes closed, this was the most intense feeling he'd ever felt. "God Rae you feel so damn good. "He thrust with her. He felt her walls pushing into him as he felt both their heart beats racing._  
 _  
He began to move with her. "Try changing angles Rae. I bet you'll like it. "_

She took a deep breath as her body responded in euphoria. She moved her hips forward and moaned it felt good but she couldn't seem to find that spot that he knew so well. Shifting again she whimpered and shuttered under his body. "Please help me." She whispered then used her body to shift sideways. Her back landed on the bed and he had managed to follow her completely never leaving the tightness of her body.

 _Gar whimpered as he followed her lead. He nipped her shoulder as he found the spot she has been looking for with ease. He felt her tighten a bit. "you like that one don't you? " he held himself up with one arm his hips thrusting deep inside of her._  
 _  
His thrust were deep long and purposeful. He remembered every spot she loved and managed to find them with ease. His hands on her hip lifted her ass of the bed so with each thrust he rubbed into her clit. He was already close, he needed her, he needed to hear her scream his name._

"Yes... Right there." Her head fell back against the pillow as he moved deep inside her. The familiar feeling starter to build and she couldn't believe the difference in how it felt. It didn't feel so confined which only made it more pleasurable if that was possible.

Arching her back she could see just the base of him sliding in and out of her and it was fascinating to her. A deep moan left her body and she shushed herself. Not too loud just the ones she couldn't hold in. Her hips knocked into his as he hit that one spot.

Over  
And  
Over again.

"Gar its.." She didn't finish her sentence as her jaw relaxed and her mouth made an perfect O shape.

 _He felt the familiar pull, he lost his hold. She could feel him surge inside her, he so pulled inside her. It was warm thick and filing her. He didn't stop his perfect movements into her favorite spot. "Mmm Rae."_

 _His breath came in pants his body shaking into hers. He brushed hair out of her face. He was curious if she'd be over sensitive, he played with her clit again._

Her legs snapped as she wiggled from him. Her chest heaving. She moan again as the filling of him coming inside her was different. It was pleasing in ways that she could get him off like that. She reached up and began to toy with his elf like ears. Her heart beat right out of her chest.

 _"You look so beautiful right now. " he said looking at her with loving eyes. He still didn't pull out of her. "I didn't know it could feel that good. ."he purred leaning into her hand._

She looked curiously at him. "That was your first time? Without.." She paused as thought of all the girls he had possibly before her.

 _Gar nodded kissing her nose. "Yeah, I'm glad it was with you. " he as watched her face._

She nodded as her stomach churned at his comment. She knew he was experienced but she couldn't help but wonder how many girls he had told the same thing.

 _"What is it Rae?"he asked raising his eyes brow as he turned on his side. He pulled her close to him, his head resting on her shoulder._

"Just thinking how many girls have had the pleasure of Garfield Logan is all." She shifted her body tender. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 _"Not as many as you may think ." He took a deep breath. "Do you want to know? " he began to rub her back. He wanted the smile back in her lips._

Did she care to know? She honesty didn't know. She felt weird all the sudden. He had been her first and only. What did that say about her? That she wasn't that great or had he had better someone else? The thought boiled in her brain as jealously reared her ugly head up. She took a deep breath and muttered her mantra. "It doesn't matter. My body is very satisfied with everything you've done. So thank you." Snuggling to the crook of his arm and chest.

 _He kissed her. "You're my favorite. If I never took another lover I'd die happy. He kept her close covering them up as his own eyes closed. He felt a little used at her words but didn't care because she made him feel alive._

Jealously purred and Passion beamed in response to his comment. She took a deep breath and the comment fell from her mouth before she could stop it. "You're favorite you sure about that?" She felt so doubtful about herself.

 _"Positive my goddess. If you gave me the chance I would worship you. "He felt his breath slowly, he was exhausted but he didn't want sleep to steal her away. He'd missed her so much these last few weeks it was damn near painful._

Her stomach dropped at his words while her head screamed yes. Accept him. Let him love you and treat you like a queen. "Youll watch over me while I sleep? I don't want to be alone. I've never done this charm before." She whispered pressing her lips to his chest. There was one thing she would admit.

She trusted him completely.

 _He nodded. "Of course I'll watch over you. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else but your side. " he ran his fingers through her hair accepting that she didn't want him like that. At least yet, he had hope._

 _He closed his eyes. "Do you do it now or in the morning. "_

She smiled softly at him. Her fingers moved down his chest. "Sooner is the best." She tangled her legs into his.

 _He nodded. "I'll wait to fall asleep till I know your okay. " he said playing with her hair his voice tired._

"Thank you." She whispered kissing him softly. She settled into the bed and then began muttering in a language she knew he wouldn't understand. Her words were soft and delicate. She closed her eyes and then her mental fell. Her words slurred as she gripped his wrist. "I care so much about you." Then she fell unconscious.

 _He was true to his word. He stayed with her all night and all day till she woke up. He was face deep in a book trying to figure out some complicated paper. His smile never fading from her last words._

Raven, slept in a deep sleep during the night it was almost like being in a coma. The girl didn't began to stir until mid-afternoon the next day. Her legs thrashed about as she tossed and turned. Her mind started to dream and she was met with her emotions. Each and everyone gave her detailed reason on why she needed to let Garfield love her. By the time she get away from one another was on her heel chiming in their opinion on the green Changeling.

She had been at it for hours when she came across a devilish grin. She raised her eyebrow and tapped her foot. "And I suppose you think that he's Mr. wonderful?" She drawled. The girl in the dark cloak simply cocked her head and let her smile grow.

"I want him, nailed to wall. So I can slowly tear each and every muscle from his body."

Raven bit her cheek but kept her eyes straight. "That seems a bit dramatic doesn't?" The evil one began to chuckle a deep low chuckle.

"You know me by now Raven, I am a part of you, you can feel my desires, and as such I want the green one to scream and tremble from the seer pain."

Unconscious Raven began to whimper in her sleep, her arms reached for anything until she found something solid before she fell back under. This went on for a few hours.

Finally at nearly 16 hours of dead sleep, sleeping beauty, bolted upright clinging the covers around her naked body. Her violet orbs danced around the room her pupils as big as saucers. She looked terrified as her hair clung to her red cheeks. She took deep breaths desperate to get some sort of air into her lungs. She white knuckled the bead spread and choked back a sob. Her dreams had only taken a turn for the worst as fire and death suddenly had become the main focus in her mind.

 _He felt more hopeless with each quiet whimper, each thrash of her legs. He gave up studying and held her in his arms. Never would he let her do this again. She was in pain and it tore him apart._

 _He whispered anything he could think of to calm her nerves. "I got you Rae, I promise I won't ever let anything hurt you. " he brushed hair out of her face._

 _When she woke up he took a deep breath. "Oh thank god. " he pulled her deep into his arms the worry easing a bit, he ran his fingers through her hair. "Never again Rae.. I'm so sorry " he had tears hidden in his deep eyes._

She felt him grab her which only made her twist back. She stared wide at him and before she began to speak. "You.." She stopped her voice a low croak. "You were dead, I watched you die." She whimpered her body trembling "How did I get here?" She whispered looking around the room.

 _"You slept her last night with me. .. I woke up and you were here. You were dreaming Rae."he loosened his grip on her fearing she didn't remember anything or had maybe gotten her sense back._

Her mind felt so foggy as she tried to remember. There was coming home and destroying the bathroom. The beast? Sex? She shook her head, her hand rubbing the the side of her forehead.

"You... We..." She fought for her words confused entirely by them. "We made love?" Her memories were still stitched together with her dreams. But as she said it the more it seemed real. His body pressed against hers. His soft grunts and her muffled moans. Bring her to ecstasy.

 _He nodded his eyes watching hers. "We did. "He was watching her carefully. A slight blush at her words. His mind racing, did she mean she made love to him too? He knew he loved her, now he had no doubts on it. But he took whatever he could get. He had scratches down his back from her nails and he wore them with pride. "You cast a spell. .. because we didn't use anything. ."_

Her head turned to the left as she nodded. "Yes. But it wasn't your idea." She mumbled her voice held doubt. "Did I do it with the bad side of you? Or did I make that up?"

 _"Yeah. . You did it with both sides of me last night. ." He was looking at his hands. He wasn't sure if she was angry. His ears hung low._

She nodded as if she was assuring herself. "I'm sorry I'm just confused by my dreams." Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm pleased you're not dead." She wiggled a bit to get closer to his smell. She took a deep breath and found herself instantly calmer.

 _"I'm glad I'm not dead too." He held her again close to him. "I'm also glad you woke up."he licked his own lips. "You hungry? "He asked carefully played with her hair._

"I'm starved." She whispered

 _"What would you like ?" He asked carefully. He then held out her phone to her. "He's been texting and calling all morning. " he had managed to not get angry about it anymore. He just accepted it._

She looked at the phone and took it from him. She tossed it on the bed. "Can we go get food?" She mumbled. Her fingers tracing his bicep.

 _"Yes we can. " he smiled brightly at her. "Want me to go get you some clothes or do you want to just go back to your room? " he pulled his halo ring back on. His eyes watched hers as he stood up._

She frowned as he changed back to the blonde man. She needed a shower. She looked around and didn't see a piece of cloth in sight. "Can I barrow a t-shirt ? I need to take a quick shower. Vic isn't around is he?"

 _"I think he crashed somewhere. I never heard him come home last night. " he pulled out his favorite t-shirt from a drawer. His mind thought for a moment on how much he'd like to join her in the shower. He blushed as he look in the mirror. "I miss being green. ."_

She slipped the t shirt on over head and she slipped from the bed and she swayed forward. The fabric moved against her body and crept up around Her hips and she could feel his desire for her strong. She shifted slightly her emotions begging her to let him join her. She bit her lip "I can't wait until this dumb mission is over. Green looks better on you." She let her eyes linger on his shoulders.

 _He smiled then frowned a bit. "Will things change back between us when it's over? " he couldn't help but think of how distant she was when they were in the tower. How he felt inferior to her in every way. He ran his hand through his blond hair. He was watching her hips._

She frowned for a moment and bit her lip. "I really would like if we can still could be close." Her face flushed as her violet locks fell into her eyes. She took a deep breath and her hands shook as it stilled over the door knob. "Did you shower?"

 _"Not yet. I promised I wouldn't leave your side." He smiled as he nodded at her. He was watching her closely worried about her shaking._

She bit her lip as a warm feeling started to pool in her stomach. "Do you want um. To come shower?" She felt embarrassed but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

 _"With you? " his voice sounded hopeful as he steeped closer to her. He now stood his chest to her back so she could feel his heart beat._

Her heart pounded deep as her warm stomach seem to jump. "If you want to."

 _"I'd love too. " he kissed get neck before could stop himself, he lifted her into his arms taking them to the bathroom starting the shower. He ran his tongue over his fang as he put his ring on the counter. He started to strip back down, his back covered in scratches._

She felt his lips on the back of her neck, sending shivers straight down her spine. She didn't moved as he seem to carry her effortlessly though the hallway and into the bathroom. He dropped her and she watched as he began a the process of stripping down. With his back turned she finally saw the marks on his back.

"Did I do this to you?" She asked softly her eyes brimming with concern. She didn't remember scratching him so roughly. "I can heal them for you." She cast her eyes down and took off his shirt. She pressed her hand to her tight abs as the sudden air made her nipples peak.

 _"No I like them. It lets me know you enjoyed yourself. "He looked over her happily he licked over her nipples it was sort of gratifying in a way. He step under the warm water he took a deep breath. He held out his hand for her to help her in the shower._

She grabbed his hand and followed him into the small shower. The glass door softly shutting behind them. Ravens off gray skin erupted in goosebumps as the warm water bounced off the walls and on to her skin. It was a small fit her back pressed against the wall as water droplets fell and landed on his dark skin.

 _Gar started with her hair, he ran green fingers through it. Massaging shampoo through her violet locks. His body pressed tight to hers he was going to worship her while he could. His eyes watching hers._  
 _  
After her hair he began to wash her body with gentle touches. After he rinsed her skin he kissed over her collar bone._

He used her normal lavender shampoo and felt her body relax under his touch and the scent. He picked up the soft vanilla chamomile body wash and squirted some in his hand. She took in a deep breath the scent combination burning deep into her memory. Her body arched under his as his hands moved across her shoulders and then down her chest. He gave extra attention to her nipples flicking his thumb across them. She softly moaned as her body managed to come to life under his hand. Her hand snaked around his back as she looked up into his eyes.

"I want you." She whispered. Blinking a few times the water running down her cheeks. "I had you twice last night and yet I still feel that burn for you."

 _Gar moaned add he kissed her deeply. He pulled back get eyes locked in hers. "I always burn for you. I don't have a condom with me .."he was hard and pressed into her, his body ready for her. The warm water moving over their skin._

She whimpered softly as she felt how hard he was. "The charm is still in effect. I can fill it." Her fingers moved down across his hips drawing little circles along their path. She couldn't help but love the way the water clung to his hair making it look so appetizing to touch.

 _He kissed her again as he slid slowly into her. His hands moving to caresses her ass as he held her up slightly. He moaned into her mouth as he began to thrust deep into her warm welcoming walls._

 _His hair was long and sticking to his head. His abs slick with the water that ran over his muscles. He was stronger than he looked._

Raven sighed deeply as he thrusted inside her. Someone in her a brain told her that she would have get birth control. Her walls were tight but had gotten use to his size so she fit him like a second skin. She wrapped her legs around his strong hips as she felt him push her against the tile wall angling her hips just so. Her hand flew to his hair as her tongue dancing along with his.

 _Gar moaned his body loving the feel of her. Every thrust was more amazing than the last. His hands stayed on her hips to keep her steady, he was afraid to loosen his hold on her, not wanted her to slip and get hurt._

 _He slowly changed his angle as he moved with her. He was was taking long thrusts trying to drag it out. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did._

Her nails etched across his back making new red marks in their wake. Her breath hitched as he changed angles. Her deep moans echoed along the tiny walls. He was hitting the rough spot that made her want to crumble. She arched against him. "Oh Gar. Oh Gar." Came her desperate voice.  
 _  
"Come for me, goddess. " he whispered in her ear before nipping at her earlobe. He loved the feeling of her nails. He pushed into the spot, she loved letting one hand moved to her clit._

His name suddenly was the only word her brain seemed to recall as he sped up his efforts. Her head fell to her shoulder as she felt her body giving into the orgasm he was giving her.

Her legs gripped his hips as her walls gripped him and she fell coming hard. Their bodies were slick from the water and their desires.

 _"Raven! "He cried out as he came with her. He felt himself surge inside her as her walls clamped around him. His head rested agaist hers, his breaths comming in pants. He carefully set her down._

She whimper as he sat her down onto her sore legs. Her legs muscles cried out in pain as she forced tense muscles to stretch out. Her chest fell and rose softly brushing against his. "We need food." She mumbled her eyes watching him. She reached down and grabbed the lemongrass shampoo and poured it into her hand. Standing on her toes she reached up and began rubbing it into his scalp. Using her nails to stimulate the strands of his forest green hair.

 _He purred as he leaned his head into his hand. He bit his lip hard, he wanted to tell her he loved her. But he knew it would push her away. He rinsed out his hair. "Where would you like to go ?"_

She watched as rivers of soap sloped down the planes of his chest. She bit her lip as she got more soap and began to wash his shoulders. She moved gracefully lathering soap down the folds of his pecs and down across his chest hair. Her fingers stilled as she dragged the soap down. Then she to her palms and dragged down his abs.

Her eyes flitted up to his as her hands moved further down. Across his hips and the inching closer to his flaccid cock.

"I was thinking we could go to the store and you could teach me how to make that tofu stir fry you make so well."

 _He blinked. "You really want to learn beautiful?" He whimpered a bit as she got closer to his cock. "Careful it loves your touch. " he turned off the water after rising clear._

She shrugged and pressed a towel to her body. "I can't promise that I won't burn it but I will try not to." She moved out of the and walked into her bed room. She dressed in a soft shirt that fit her like a dream and a light wash of jeans. She stepped out of her bedroom her violet locks wet. She began to look on the tables and shelves until she turned and saw a blonde boy looking at her. In his hand was her sliver ring.

 _"I wish you didn't need this Rae. It hides some of your beauty. " he was in medium wash jeans and a band t-shirt. He looked over her carefully. He put her phone on the counter. She had yet another missed call from Hunter. He reached for the keys._

She took it and placed it on to her finger. "Come on. I'm hungry." She smirked grabbing his hand. Leaving her phone on counter as they walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

She walked out to the jeep and hopped in. "Did you miss work because of me?" She asked softly.

 _"Yeah I called in. " he said starting the car never taking his hand from her. He wondered what all this meant. But maybe it was better he was in the dark. He drove carefully to the store. "It was no big they were over staffed today anyways. "_

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she sank into the seat. "You hear from Vic today?" She asked they parked. She let go of his hand and unbuckled her seat belt. "So what do we need?"

 _"Yeah, he's being a social butterfly. Don't worry about me missing work I'm having a much better day with you. "He got out and walked into the store. "Any and all vegetables you like doll. We'll start there. "_

Rachael picked up a bunch of sacks and picked up green peppers. She moved along placing items into her basket as he whistled a cheerful note in her ear. She pick out snow peas, onions, cabbage, watercress, leeks, and mushrooms. She smiled as she looked at her basket. "Anything else?"

 _"Do you want rice or noodles? " he asked his basket has the tofu and other random spieces. He smiled at her as he moved along. He truly enjoyed the time the two of them spent alone. Even if he missed his best friend, who let's face it had forgotten either of them existed._

"Rice." She smiled as she walked down the drink isle. Picking up her favorite whine, moving down to the check out and began placing her items onto the belt.

...

The pair returned back to the apartment, Rachael drew back the blinds slipped her ring off her finger humming softly. She unloaded the groceries and then washed her hands. "Okay I'm ready." She announced eyeing Logan.

 _He followed her lead, he set his ring on top of hers. He got down a cutting board and knife. He started the rice, adding garlic and spices to the water before covering it. "Two parts liquid to one part rice every time. 15 minutes boiling sit for five. "_

 _He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. He was sure she could cut veggies by herself but liked the excuse to be close to her. "The key is to make everything the same size. And know how long each veggie cooks. Always start with onions and root vegetables they take the longest to soften." His big strong arms were wrapped over hers, his breath on her cheek._

Her body stiffened as she felt him move against her body. His warm breath hitting her skin made goosebumps moved down her body. She tried to focus but her emotions began chirping in her mind. Her hands shook a little as he helped her. As soon as finished the last chop she let go of the knife and stilled. Her eyes looked up to his. She turned the slightest and then caught them by surprise by kissing him softly.

 _This kiss was different. He slowly threaded his fingers through her violet locks as he cupped the side of her face. His lips were soft and gentle, it wasn't the need fueled over passionate kisses they normally shared. He was giving her in that moment a piece of his soul. His eyes closed, as his lips parted and his tongue touched her lips gently. His other hand rested on her hip as he let himself get lost in the moment. His love and happiness over powering all his other swirling emotions._

She took a deep breath as she had never experience a kiss like the one he was giving her. It made her head spin and silenced every single one of her emotions. She let him dip his tongue in her mouth. He tasted like water cool and refreshing. She let a quiet baby moan escape into his mouth. She seemed to only notice what his hands we're doing and how fast her heart was hammering against her ribs.

 _His heart raced with hers, he let his tongue rub into her's for just a moment before he pulled himself back from her to reach just one arm over and shake the rice to keep it from burning. His eyes never left hers. He couldn't help but wonder what he was to her. He didn't pull away as he rested his forehead on hers. He loved the fact he could taste her on his tongue and lips._

"You make me feel funny." She mumbled as her eye bounced back in forth watching his emeralds. "I don't know how to even describe it. It's not anything I've ever felt before."

 _"You make me feel alive in a way I didn't know possible. So I'd say we're even." he schooled brightly at her. He kissed her nose before throwing the onions in the pan sad he had to step away from her but knowing they both needed food._

She took the lead stirring the onions in the pan. It wasn't until the apartment started to smell like utter heaven. Her mouth watered as he added more veggies into the pan.

 _He smiled watching her. "You almost look like your having fun. " he said adding the tofu and shutting off the rice. It wasn't long before he handed her a bowl of her hard earned dinner. "You did great."_

"You did most of the work." She remarked raising her brow. She moved and grabbed her bowl. She grabbed a fork and placed the first bite into her mouth. She softly hmm in satisfaction. It tasted like heaven to her. She shifted and moved to the couch.

 _He sat next to her folding his legs under himself in the same position played video games in. He ate with a smile. "But you took the time to learn." He leaned back into the couch praying the food would rid him off his headache._

She looked at him and smiled. "This is by far the best meal I've ever had," She looked down at her food "although it could be because it the first thing I've eaten in 24 hours." She mused. Her powers flipped on the television as she chewed quietly. "Want to watch a movie?"

 _"Sure a movie sounds great " he closed his eyes for a minute before rubbing them with his fingers. He opened them back up as he finished his food setting the bowl in the coffee table._

She was watching him out of the corner of her eye. She announced that he should pick the movie. She picked up his dish and put it in the sink. She came back with two glasses of white wine. "This place doesn't have flukes. Imagine that." She handed him the glass and took a small sip of hers. "Your head hurts huh?" She grabbed a small throw blanket off her bed and returned to him.

 _"Yeah, I've had a slight headache all week. Today is just throbbing. I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow." he smiled taking a sip of the whine. His eyes on hers as he moved closer to her. "How's the new bed by the way? "_

She frowned a little bit not liking his constant headache. "Is it because you haven't been able to change?" She placed the blanket over them and then she snuggled into his side almost if it was hers to claim. She shifted "it's like sleeping on a cloud. Thank you."

 _"That's my guess. My entire body aches. I can feel my bones stiffening. ." he relaxed at her touch. This to him was just as bizarre but all of it was. He was sure he'd wake up and find it was all a terribly confusing dream. He played with her hair almost absent minded. His fingers were soft and gentle. He took another sip of whine. His shoulders strong and straight, a slight bit of forest green five o'clock shadow visible on his well defined chin._

She softly focused her powers and touched his forehead. Healing it to dull ache she looked at him. Unable to stop herself she place a kiss to his stumbled chin. "What did you pick?" she asked turning her attention back on to the television. Her fingers traced the rim of her glass.

 _"I'm stuck between this new horror movie and a comedy of sorts. " he said flipping between the two. Either one made him feel like this was an unofficial a date. He smiled. "Thanks Rae, I feel better" he rolled his neck a bit enjoying feeling like he could truly move again._

"You might want to take a day and just go full animal. It would help you. Let's do the comedy." She spoke softly pressing into his side. She was determined to get comfortable.

 _He pushed play as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a more comfortable place. "I wonder if I wear the ring if I could pass as a golden retriever. Maybe tomorrow you can take me for a walk." He said with a wink. He cuddle into her breathing in her scent happy and contented._

"You're funny." She murmured and took a deep breath of his body. He put on the movie and the two of them curled up together. It wasn't long before Raven locked herself into his embrace and let the happy carefree feeling seep into her soul. She nodded off a few times then woke up to him chuckling softly. She mumbled softly and pressed her hand to his chest falling back asleep.

The show was nearly over and the front door began to jiggle before Vic walked in. He sat his keys down and raise his eyes at his two friends. "Uh hey?" He asked than more greeted.

 _"Oh look Rae he lives." he said slightly annoyed. He didn't pull away from her as he looked at their friend. He was hoping to hear some great story or at least what he'd learned._

Raven stirred awake yawning as she when. She took a deep breath and looked up at her friend. "Vic? Where have you been? Gar you can call off the search teams."

Vic face blushed as he looked at them "sorry I crashed at Vy's last night." He mumbled before looking at them "what's going on with you two?"

 _"You crashed at Vy's?" He asked ignoring the second thing he said. "It's like 7:30 at night man what the hell where you doing?" he asked curiously watching him._

"Well getting to know her..." He trailed off scratching the back of his head. "She isn't what we assumed, she not a villain she a hero of sorts, or at least from what I can get from her. She trying to help people like us. She staring an underground project. I think this is exactly what Rob was talking about in the mission call."

"So how did you win her trust?" Raven asked resting her arms on her knees, turning her head towards Gar.

"Just kept pestering her. She eventually couldn't resist my charm." He smirk. He grabbed his tablet and began typing on it. "What's going on with you two love birds?" He could see how calm Beast Boy seemed to be which left much to wonder on what happened between the two.

Raven whole face seemed to darken as she looked at the ground. "We were just watching a movie Cy."

"Yeah all curled up. How precious." Cy mocked flipping the TV off and sitting down next to them.

In the back of Ravens mind she could help but feel like she had been caught red handed doing something foolish. Why it bothered her that her big brother was poking fun only made her realized that she was indulging a little top much. She mumbled the words excuse me and walked away into her bedroom.

 _Gar sighed and shifted his head falling back. "Thanks Cy, and here I thought I was making progress." He cursed under his breath. His mind was racing. "Does she know who we are?"_

"No I haven't done anything because I want to talk to Rob first." He handed the tablet to Gar and pointed "look this is the secret tunnel Vy been working on. When the time comes she going to get a huge group of super hero's and have a giant meeting. Now I know what your thinking but I have no clue what the meeting is about. I just know she's really interested in getting people and she's been looking into the kid from her biology class, Hayden? No Hunter."

 _This made the Changeling growled. "That's the fucking prick that has been all over Rae." he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Did you spend the night in her bed?" asking a bolder question._

"Has Rae noticed anything strange about him?" He looked towards the close door. "And no I didn't. She has a upscale house I crashed on the spare bed." He raised his brow. "Did something go down with you two?" He questioned

 _"She likes him. And just more Of the same." He yawned as he stood up. "I guess I should go to sleep. ."_

"B." Came Vic's strong voice. "You're avoiding my question." He remarked. "You should just tell me so I don't go looking for other explanations from others." He looked at the close door before looking back at him.

 _He stopped running his hand through his hair. "She had a rough night let her rest. .. I don't really know the answer. . She hasn't figured out what she wants I think. " he said with a nervous blush._

Vic stomach suddenly heaved a bit. "Oh my god." He murmured his hand covering his mouth. "You two did it. Didn't you?" He accused "You can't hide it from me b.' He began shaking his head. "God I hope you know what your doing." He spoke then he gathered his stuff and headed towards his room.

 _Gar sighed as he walked to his room. "Hell if I know anything any more." He watched his friend leave before going to bed himself._

An hour later one would only guess why but a certain empath was quietly knocking on her... Her ... What was he now?

Friend  
Lover  
Teammate

She stilled as she waited for Gar to answer.

 _Gar opened his door, he was just in boxers with his green glory. "Rae?" He asked groggily stepping aside to let her in._

She mumbled apologies as she stepped through the threshold of his room. Her smell still seemed to linger in the air as she looked at the bed. Images of how she looked under him as he fucked her suddenly played in her mind making shudder. "I'll be quick I just wanted to thank you for today." Her cheeks softly pink. "You missed work and you had a headache all day just to to make sure I was okay."

 _"You're worth it Rae. I enjoyed spending the day with you." He sat on the edge of his bed with a small yawn. He leaning on his arms, he realized his drawing were out. Including one of her as his "goddess"._

Her eyes seemed to instantly draw to that particular spot. Acting quickly she picked up the drawing and her eyes glimmered as she studied it after a long while she mumbled. "Is this me?" She held out the paper knowing he didn't have to see it to answer her.

Gar was glad he was still green as his face felt like it was on fire. He hoped she wasn't mad, he swallowed his pride. "Yes, sorry I'm not good enough to really do you justice. ." he ran a hand through his hair. To him she was always beautiful so turning her into a goddess in a flowing dress was easy.

She held it carefully as she stared at fine lines. She looked up at him and sighed. "You really do love me don't you?"

 _"Yes I do. " he looked at her with a small smile. Rubbing the back of his head._

Her eyes glistened in that moment she felt like she was the actual devil. "I'm so sorry I'm stringing you along." She whispered. Her hands shaking as she placed the drawing back on the desk. "You deserve someone who can love you like you love me." She whisper tears flooding her eye lids.

 _He stood up and hugged her gently. "I don't want them Rae. All I want is you to be happy. " his words were true. He didn't care about himself just her._

She leaned up and kissed him soft trying to be just as sincere as he had been in the kitchen. Her mouth was soft and sweet like honey.

 _Gar smiled into the kiss as he held her close to his body. This just made him more confused on what they really were. But now wasn't the time to ask._

"I want you to be happy. So happy." She whispered just inches from his mouth. She turned and walked to the door. "I'm sorry."

 _Gar knew there would be no sleep for him tonight. He watched her leave before grabbing his things for a run. She always turned his world upside down. Even after the run his mind was clouded with her. He then poured himself a drink. He was glad he didn't work Sundays._

Rachael made her self scarce the next day. She talked briefly to Vic and came to the conclusion she would unfortunately have to suck it up and call Hunter. She asked him to help her study at the library. She grabbed her books desperately trying focus on the text instead the images her mind wanted to play instead.

 _Hunter smiled at her as he was helping her with her homework. "So there is a film festival next weekend. . I was wondering if you'd come with me? My dad has a summer home in the town it's in. It's only a two hour drive. .."_

 _Gar was playing a video game and drinking jack and cokes. His mind was spinning._

Raven was scribbling down a complicated problem. She was cursing herself for sleeping a day away not spending more time on her ever growing math assignments. She hadn't been listening for the last ten minutes her brain felt complete mush. "Sure." She answered not even realizing what she was agreeing to.

Vic walked into the room and noticed solemn mood around the room and his friend. "Well I see the honeymoon stage is over.." he joked trying to lighten the mood. "Need another player?"

 _He smiled as he watched her and her problem. "Do the same thing to both sides. You're making it unbalanced." He took her pencil and helped her write it out. "I'm so excited we'll make a weekend of it. "_

 _He tossed him a controller without looking. "I feel like I'm saving her but loosing myself." He replied as he shot some alien thing._

"Thank you." She mumbled eyeing her problem. "Two down, 16 left to go." She groaned grabbing the pencil back.

Vic frowned as he press start as the screen split showing player two as entered the game. A giant oozing alien charges right at him. "Shit." Vic cursed he pulled out his AK-47 and shot the thing right in the head. Blood and guts splattered on the screen as the character grunted in annoyance. "I've fought monsters prettier than you." He mumbled pressing forwards button. "I'll talk to her man."

 _Hunter was polite, helpful and by the time she had four problems left, he had her understanding how they were done._

 _Gar shrugged his cut through a wall of enemies, he brushed blond hair out of his eyes. "She's just doing the job, and I have a feeling I'm just part of it. Someone she's clung to while we're here. Vic what can you really say?" He was focused. "You like Vy or playing the role?"_

"Oh god thank you I owe you." She remarked finishing the last problem.

Vic shrugged his shoulders his fingers rapidly pressing the buttons to keep his player fighting . "Well I could tell her to back off." he offered "I don't like the funk she put you in." He laughed slightly as he came face to face with a boss. "Vy is completely confusing and hard to understand. I like her as a person but I'm on mission so I'm playing it up."

 _"I'm sure you'll think of a way to thank me next weekend beautiful." He leaned into his chair._

 _"I would rather her keep coming to me. Something tells me this what she needs." he looked to him with a raised eye brow. "How far you going to let it go? "_

"Wait what?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Well then I'm sleeping with "enemy" man." He shot his final shot and watched the boss dramatically die on his portion of the screen.

 _"For the film festival. .." he sighed. "You weren't listening were you? " he looked defeated._

 _Logan chuckled pushing forward still. "So you are sleeping with her?" He joked as he sighed._

"No, I'm sorry." She admitted she placed a hand on his shoulder. Her conversation with Cyborg brought to her mind, and her mission. Feeling defeated she sighed, "I'll go sounds nice relaxing." Her heart bounced as she thought about Gar at home stewing about her and Hunter.

"Man..." Vic shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind a chance for a little piece of ass but I couldn't do that with her. It's wrong." His tongue dipped out of his mouth as he moved around a dark corner any second an alien was bound to jump out. "In all seriousness man, I know you love Rae and she like my sister but as your best man I got to know... Is she how you thought she be?"

 _Hunter smiled. "I'll pick you up after class Friday and we'll go straight there. I'll bring you home Sunday." He went back to his book._

 _Logan smiled. "You're a good man Vic. " he was snipping aliens. "Better. She's the most amazing women I've ever been with. And that's all you get."_

Rachael nodded but her stomach was churning. She was nervous as what would happen once Gar found out. She tossed her math book aside and grabbed her notes for biology.

Vic couldn't help but grin at his friend. At the very least Raven had let him have her body which as a guy he knew was the one thing Gar had always wanted. "That's awesome man."

 _He was working on biology as well. He talked over noted before asking. "So what was the deal with yesterday? "_

 _Logan shrugged. "I feel guilty about it. I've never been with somebody without being with them. . You know?"_

"What do you mean?" She responded softly. Writing into the margins of her notes.

Vic sighed "well you pretty much love her so in a way you're sort of with her. Rae isn't dumb and the fact that she even let you says a lot... " he sighed as his character got its head eaten. GAME OVER moved across the screen. "I understand you frustration. Bee and I didn't work because of that very reason."

 _"It was like you fell off the face of the earth. I was worried. I almost drove to your place to check on you. " there was honesty in his voice._

 _"Lack of communication?" He let himself get eaten and put down his controller. He did love Rae and would die for her. But he was suffering and he hated knowing his friend had felt the same. "This Vy girl. I don't think she's human. It makes me wonder if she knows who we are. If I can smell her maybe she can us. But I don't feel threatened by her. " he took another drink. "Maybe after we come clean you could still hit her up." he said with a shrug._

Raven suddenly was so glad she went shopping with Logan. She shrugged "sorry I miss placed my phone." She lied. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Vic raised his eyebrow and his drink. "A new habit of yours?"

 _"Just making sure your not mad at me or something." he kissed the back of her hand._

 _Logan shook his head. "I wouldn't call it a habit. I Just didn't sleep last night. I'm trying to make my brain shut off so I can." He said like it made all the sense in the world._

"I'm not mad at all."

Vic didn't say anything else about the conversation and suggested they order pizza, guy's day in.

...

The next four days when by painfully slow. Raven avoided Gar and really tried to focus on why Vy was so interested in Hunter. She was usually able to get a good reading on people and as far as Hunter was concern the only thing that was on his mind was her.

She came home Wednesday night exhausted but hungry she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of tea and a pear. She needed rest and meditation and even that seemed like an impossible feat. Her mind was always racing from Hunter to Gar.

 _Logan had the day off and he was thanking whatever God would listen. He got out of his late class and came home shortly after her. He shut the door and all the blinds he was on a mission. He then took a deep breath and started the shift it brought him to his knees. Loud cracks and creaks filled the room as his bones fraught with him. He just winced keeping back the pained yip. He was then as expected a golden retrieve. He slowly stretched in his new forum as he trotted around the apartment._

Raven turned hearing an interesting noise. Small smile graced her mouth as she looked down at him. "Feels good doesn't?" She began hovering two inches off the floor her powers felt weird like they had been tossed in the dryer. Dry and a bit too tight under her skin. "I think you said something about a walk?" She replied looking around for something to tie him up with.

 _He walked around her legs brushing into them. A soft smile in his eyes. He went over to the bag he'd brought home with him. He had bought a leash and collar. He sat in front of it his tail wagging. He didn't feel like talking his jaw hurt like all his other joints._

She was glad he wasn't talking. Somehow it was easier this way. To think of him as an actual dog. She moved forward grab his collar putting it on him. Then she attached the leash. "I'm grabbing my keys and changing my pants then we will go."

She returned minutes later her dark hair in a pony tail. She picked up his leash and walked to the front door.

 _He trotted along with her, he was taking everything in. This was easier for him to, he was a mess, himself lately. The dreams of her were keeping him awake most nights. He walked with her never straying far._

Rachael love the quiet walk it was exactly what she needed. So it was hard after an hour when she turned back into the apartment complex. Her stomach growled as she forgot her pear on the counter. "Come on." She called as he sniffed a street lamp.

 _He quickly caught up with her and went into the apartment waiting for some water. He curled up on the floor his head on his tail._

She placed a bowl of water for him and took a large bite of her fruit. She sighed softly looking down at the dog. "You're going to hate me." She whispered chewing carefully.

 _He raised his eye brow up at her as he took a slow drink. He willed her to continue. Even as he thought he could never hate her._

She rubbed her left hand down his fur. "I'm not going be around this weekend." She replied softly avoiding his dog eyes.

 _He wined a bit looking at her, his ears dropped he could tell where this is going. He took a deep breath and laid his head softly of the floor. All he could do was accept her choice. She was an adult._

She frowned removing her hand from his coat. It hit her like a ton of bricks, all the pend up emotion coursing through her veins. "This is why I'm no good for you. I'm slowly killing you and I feel like shit for it." She spilled out. Her eyes feeling with tears. There came a sound of dishes breaking from a surge of power.

 _He shifted the fasted he had in his life shielding her from any flying glass. He took a deep breath. "You're not doing anything Rae." he didn't move from holding her. "I just have to learn to deal with it." he said slowly letting her go to clean up the mess._

"Just stop." She bit looking at him. "You must think I'm just naive but I'm not. I can _fucking_ see what I'm doing to your soul. I'm tearing you apart. And instead of getting mad you just keep doing this." Her anger tone falling her hands dropped to the side. "You don't have enough love for the both of us." Hot tears poured down her cheeks as her hands formed small fists.

 _"I can't stop. I can't help how I feel. " he replied continuing to pick up broken glass. He couldn't look at her knowing he was why she was crying. He held in his own tears._

Her appetite flew out the window in that moment and left her with brick in her stomach. She bit her cheek until the bitter taste of her blood moved across her tongue. She moved forward pushing his shoulder. "Get up!" She barked then she pushed him again.

 _He stood up and looked to her. He took a deep breath steadying himself and his emotions. He let her push him not wanting to hurt her._

Unable to stop herself she began using him like a punching bag. They started out as hits with the Palm of her hands then they turned into balled fist. "Why are you so Damn stubborn?!" She yelled. Angry at herself, and for being here with him. This wasn't suppose to happen.

 _Smack_

"I'm a fucking mess who would want that?"

 _Wack._

"I'm foolish and I can't figure out love no matter how hard I try." She stopped as her fist stilled on his chest.

 _He didn't pull from each hit. "Because you're wonderful. You're kind, and strong, gentle at most times. " he said something he felt true with each hit. He knew he'd have bruises in the morning._

She rested her head on his chest. Breathing deeply his scent flooded her and she sank. Her knees gave out on her forcing him to hold up. "Why don't you hit me back. I hit you so hard." She mumbled.

 _He held her up in his strong arms. He looked into her eyes. "I have no reason to hit you." he took a deep breath._

"Beast would hit me. And you should hit me I deserve it." She whispered.

 _"Why do you feel you deserve it? " he asked shrugging off the beast comment. Truth was beast would have bent her over the counter and had his way with her._

"I told you why, because I'll I do is hurt everything and everyone that gets close to me." She answered her eyes closed now. Why couldn't she handle her damn emotions?

 _He lifted her into his arms and carried her towards her room. He knew she needed to meditation and sleep and he didn't trust himself to take her to his room._

She buried her face into the crook of his tan neck. She pressing her nose and lips to his skin, she breathed deeply her body involuntary sank. Her muscles fell as her arm draped down his back.

 _Logan nudged open her door. "Want me to stay or let you be? " he asked carefully moving over to her bed. There was no anger in his voice, just the same kind hearten compassion there always was._

She wrapped her arms tighter around His neck her body suddenly felt so exhausted. "Please stay with me." She whispered too tired to even lift her head of his neck. Her breath warm as it licked across his skin.

 _He nodded as he laid them both down on her new bed. He just ran his fingers through her hair as his own eyes closed. Maybe tonight the nightmares wouldn't come._

She snuggled up closer than she ever had before. This was lust or even love, just pure unadulterated need for human contact. His touch. She sighed as her lips kissed his collar bone. She kept whispering sorry under breath as sleep finally took over her body.

 _He spent the entire night holding her tight in his arms. He was sleeping peacefully for once when she woke up. He had laid perfectly still the whole night. His chest rose and feel in slow motion._


	8. Chapter 8

Raven woke with the sunrise but instead of get up like she normal did she stayed still letting the sound of his breath null her. She tried her best to ignore the fact that this mission had brought out the very worst of her. Back home she would have never acted such a way.

She then remembered that she had told him that she wanted to remain close to him. But what did that truly mean? She wanted him around when she needed a good fuck? Or when she was depressed and lonely? She repositioned her head against his chest, telling herself that it wouldn't be so bad if they got back and things when back to the way they were that she wouldn't be upset.

That was a complete and utter lie.

 _Gar slowly woke up as he looked around and took a deep breath. He sighed. "Good morning. " he said softly as he watched her. His hair was a mess in his face as he shifted a bit to keep her from feeling his morning wood as he blushed._

She whispered softly pressing her chest into his side. "Good morning. You didn't move all night." She noted.

 _"I haven't slept well lately. I think I was just in deep sleep. You calm me. " he said moving a bit his chest hurt from her punches._

"I wish we didn't have class today. I want to lay in bed all day." She mumbled raising her body a little bit off his. Without asking she lifted his shirt to see the dark purple bruises that matched her fists exactly. She sighed as she moved her healing hand over each and every one.

 _"We could skip class? "He suggested as he winced before sighing as she healed them. "Thanks. "He said watching her._

"And lay in bed all day?" She mused at the thought her fingers trailing down the thin line between his abs. "Or? what would we do?"

 _"Whatever you like. I'm open to suggestions." he was praying her hands wouldn't dip lower._

Raven could tell he was turned on by her and being the morning didn't help. The demon inside her stirred to life and she suddenly had a wicked thought push passed her body.

Her finger moved south touching the soft velvet of his skin. "Well I feel bad that I got carried away yesterday my emotions have been really haywire as of late." She traced a line from his jeans that he slept in and across the waist of his boxers. "I could make it up to you." She whispered her eyes looking at the grown bulge through the denim.

 _Logan whimpered his hips respond to her touches and words, he swallowed a bit. "You don't have to do that. "He chewed his lips slightly. He was watching her carefully._

She paused something telling her she shouldn't do this. While the other part of her wanted to please him. He deserved it after the shit she had been putting him through. "If you don't want me to..." Her fingers unbuttoned his jeans and the unzipped it. "Then just say so." She softly stroked him through his boxers.

 _He moaned loudly. "I just don't want you to feel forced. ." His length surged up against her hand. He needed her touch, it was in these moments he felt alive._

"How it forced when I offered?" She grabbed his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. "One thing.. She grabbed his and pulling the ring off. She smirked at his green skin "that's better." She mumbled she kissed his abs sparking his nerves. She kissed his hip then moved to his happy trial.

 _Gar head tilted back add he clutched the sheets as his faught to keep his hips from bucking up. "I really don't have an answer for that." He chewed his lip softly._

She smirked and then slipped his underwear down exposing his hard veined cock to her. She bit her lip her stomach turning. Something told her it wasn't going be hard much longer so she should hurry. She softly touched him. Whisper like touches then she gripped his base mimicking the motion of sliding in and out of her body. She took a deep breath watching him from the corner of her eye. Bending her neck down she kissed the tip of him.

 _Gar moaned a bit he was holding the sheets tighter. His hips thrusts a bit, he blushed a bit as he knew he was probably leaking a tiny bit. She was so much better then his hand. "Mmm Rae. ."_

She slowly licked the precum off his head focusing on how it felt instead of the taste. She dipped her mouth over him sucking him softly. She couldn't figure if she was remotely doing this right so she listened to him giving her cues on what felt good. Her right hand milked his base and shaft while she took the rest of him into her mouth. Switching from sucking and flicking her tongue across his rock hard member.

 _Gar moans grew louder, he moved his one hand to her hair. "God that feels good Rae." it wasn't long before he'd grabbed her shoulders and pulled her head up. "I'm really close. . I didn't think you'd want that in your mouth. ."_

She nodded grateful that he wasn't expecting that of her. She kept her hand on him moving it up and down. "Thank you. I want you to come for me." She whispered gripping him tighter.

 _Gar whimpered as he lost it at her words. He spilled over her hands warm and sticky. His moan echoed through the room as he panted slightly._

She smiled at him and slowed her hand. Then she removed her wet hand and held it carefully "looks like you need a shower." She advised and hopped up off the didn't think she could get him off so easily like that so it was satisfying to her.

 _Gar was blushing he used his boxers to clean himself up before pulling on his pants. "Still going to spend the day with me? "_

"Yes I thought that was the plan." She mused grabbing a washcloth from her nightstand. "I'm gonna shower feel free to join me or not then we can do whatever." She responded softly she grabbed some clothes and opened the door. "Looks like Vic's still in bed." She stated over her shoulder.

 _Gar smirked and followed her happily. He was quiet 'til they made it to the bathroom. There he pushed her up against the door with a kiss. He pulled back slowly before starting the shower. He was going to return the favor._

She couldn't stop him from kissing her. She could feel his need to repay the favor. She moaned softly. She walked over the shower. Smiling devilishly at him she removed her shirt pants and the discarded her unmentionables She stepped into the shower her skin covered in goosebumps

 _He striped down and climbed in behind her, he dropped down to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her thighs he took one long lick moaning at the taste of her. He lapped over her clit. He then let his tongue dive into her, he shifted just his tongue to get in a little deeper. He moaned a bit not able to get enough of her taste._

She moved out of the stream of water to the side so he wasn't drowning in the water cascading down her curves. Her back hit into the tile once more and she found herself wondering if this was tiny shower would soon become one of her favorite places. She used her strength and lifted her left leg. She rested it over his shoulder opening herself to him. Her breath caught as he dove his tongue into her.

 _He took his time exploring her. Alternating between playing with her clit. Sucking on it, tracing her name with his tongue before pushing his tongue back inside her. He wanted to hear her cry out._

His hand ran up her tight body, and rested on her erected nipple. She moaned as her body shuttered against his mouth. She moaned "Gar." She arched against him. God why did he have to be so great at this?

 _His one hand played with her nipple as he let his tongue thrust into her. He loved the sound of her voice bouncing of the small walls of the shower. He let his tongue move to play with her clit, his hand from her chest traveled down and he slid two fingers into her hitting her g-spot carefully._

She gasped and let her body come completely to him. She tangled his wet hair through her fingers. She did a quiet moan as she came for him. She fell slowly as he continued working on her body. As soon as she could she sank down the wall and looked at him right in the eye. She didn't say anything before she leaned in and kissed him. Water ran over their heads but neither seemed to care.

 _Gar kissed her deeply his mind racing, he had to figure this out. He needed to know what he was to her. He ran his hands through her wet hair._

A loud knock ripped though the door causing Raven to bolt up. Of course how could she forget. She placed her hand over Beast Boy's mouth tell him to keep quiet. "Yes?" She called over the sound of the shower.

"Do you know where Logan went? And we're going to be late for class if you don't hurry. " he said through the door.  
 _  
Gar looked up at her wishing she could read his mind. The keys were on the counter, if he wanted to go to class just take the damn thing. Say he was on a run he willed her._

"I'm actually not feeling well." She opened the shower door to let her voice carry. "Logan when on a run I think." She look at him for a brief second and then remembered where he had put the keys. "Keys on the counter! I'll tell Logan you left."

 _Gar smirked up at her, he almost felt like his little mind trick worked. It was moments like this he new he loved her._

"Do you need anything?" He pressed Raven wasn't one to get sick.

"No I'm fine I think it's just a head cold. I'll see you later." She answered.

"Okay maybe you should talk to Logan, I'm getting worried about him Rach. I'll talk to you later." and with that he was gone. Raven breathed a sigh of relief before turning her attention back on her green companion.

 _He sat under the spray of water in all his glory, his wet hair almost looking curly as it clung to his head. His muscles strong, yet soft enough he was still cuddly. His hips trailed perfectly into his pelvis. His deep emerald eyes watching her carefully._

She couldn't help but stare at his perfect body. Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at her own body she was small in comparison. Her breasts perfect for her size round and slightly perky. Her abs were defined as she had worked to tone all of her muscles. Her hips were wide definitely showing off her curves.

She licked her lips and slowly began washing her body.

 _Gar waited till he knew they were alone. He stepped up behind her. Breathing in the scents that filled the air. "What are you thinking right now? " he asked just inches for her._

She frowned "I'm mad at myself for accepting Hunters request." She Didn't look at him just at the water swirling into the drain.

 _"Then why did you? "His hand now resting gently on her hip. He knew she was doing her job and all but still._

She shrugged. "He ask while I was overwhelmed with homework and my emotions. Was going to tell him no but Robin thinks I can find out what Vy is looking for. I'm just mad at myself."

 _"So your going for work." he said unsure who he was trying to convince more. He ran his tongue over his lip. "Why are you mad?"_

"Yes I think I'm going only sat until Saturday instead of Sunday. I'm mad because I don't like hurting you. What are you thinking?"

 _"How beautiful you are. And how much I'm going to miss you." He softly replied kissing her shoulder._

"You've made me feel beautiful." She whispered. "I'm going miss you too." Closing her eyes.

 _Gar kissed her before grabbing his own shampoo. He lathered up his hair before rising it. "What are we Rae?" he asked his eyes peeking up at her._

Her heart began to hammer. There it was the dreaded question. It took her a moment to think of a good response for him. "We are teammates." She said softly turning her attention on him. "You're my best friend and trust you completely... And I care about you."

 _That was good enough for him for now. He kissed her softly. He shut off the water his hair in his eyes._

"What would you like to do today?" She asked gathering her clothes and slowly getting dressed.

 _"First get clean clothes.. then draw you like a french girl? " he said with a joking voice._

She raised her eyebrow at him. "You really want to draw me?" She felt color rise to her cheeks.

 _"If you'd let me I'd love to. I'll even let you keep it so you know I'm not showing the world." He says as he wrapped a towel around his hips before opening the door._

"Okay if your sure." She mumbled following him.

 _He followed her. "Really? "He asked raising his eyebrows heading to his own room to grab clothes. "I'm excited."_

She softly blushed as she moved forward. She removed her shirt. "Where do you want me?"

 _"How about your room. In case Cy comes home to check on you." He called coming out in band t-shirt and a pair of jeans with his scathing sketch pad and pencils._

She moved into her room and looked at him from behind her shoulder. She slowly removed her bra that she had just put on and dropped it to the floor. There was a small smile on her face as she looked at him and slowly purposely removed her pants. She stood looking at him with her lip caught in her lip. She could feel his eyes on her watching her. She slightly covered her chest with her arms. "Um... How should I lay?"

 _Gar put his things down before walking over to her. He ran his fingers once her arm, up her shoulder and tilted her chin so her eyes caught his. "Get comfortable. I want to draw you, in all of your glory. Not some staged piece. I want to show you what I see. "_

She bit her lip as his words suddenly felt very sensual to her. She nodded as she felt her stomach pull and her that familiar desire started to pool. She licked her lips and fought the urge not to kiss him. She dropped her underwear feeling slightly foolish and climbed onto the bed. She moved her muscles and got into the most comfortable position she could think of.

Her left arm was tucked just under her head while her right up perfectly on her side. Her legs were closed locked at the ankle. She flicked her eyes up to his. "Hows this?" She asked her voice soft

 _"You always look beautiful Rae. So this is perfect. " he took his time as he drew her sitting at the white desk in her room. His eyes traveled over her with a soft smile never leaving his face._

Raven didn't know how long it was hours maybe, but she kept completely still. Meditating quietly while she waited for him to finish. Her arm fell asleep and she looked at him wondering he was almost done.

 _He walked over a blush on his face as he handed her the drawing. It was a piece of his soul put to paper. It was well done showing her as how perfect he saw her. He watched her carefully. "I don't feel I can do you justice. But I try."_

She took the drawing out of his charcoal lace fingers. She sat up and felt her heart nearly stop beating. She blinked multiple times as she studied it. Unlike the previous drawing she stumbled upon this one was detailed. Every single curve was perfectly placed. Almost as if he had counted every single strand of hair on her head, he drew it as he saw it. It was a perfect drawing of her, but it almost was to beautiful to be her.

She looked like a goddess.

She smiled softly at him and then rose onto her knees so she could reach him. She grabbed his face her fingers softly brushing against his five o'clock shadow that he hadn't shaved that morning. "Gar, this is too beautiful to be me."

 _Gar smiled as he watched her shaking his head. "That is all you. That's what I see every time I look at you. " he ran hours fingers through her hair with a longing look. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he didn't want to ruin the moment._

It was in that moment Raven saw how beautiful she was to him. She was hit with a powerful emotion that made her whole body spark to life as sending her flesh crawling with shivers. Her eyes softly bounced as she looked into his eyes and could see his entire soul. It made her eye welled up with tears as she rubbed quarter circles on to his cheeks with her thumbs

 _Gar smile at her knowing she saw what he sees in her. "Rae, I don't expect you to say it back. But I love you. More than I thought I could ever love anyone."_

Her breath caught and she felt her dam burst. She didn't know why she was crying exactly she just knew that for the first time they weren't tears because she was upset. She was overwhelmed with amount of emotion she was feeling. "I know." She sighed wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "How do you know that you love someone?"

 _"You just know." He pulled her into his arms as he sat down on her bed. "Being around you makes me feel alive. Like the world just makes more sense." he said softly._

She swallowed back the sudden fear she had and looked up him. Her hands tangled into his band t shirt. "Gar." She exhaled slowly "I think I'm falling in love with you."

 _Gar smile grew as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't know how or when but mark my words one day I'm going to marry you."_

She was stunned by his confession. Her eye stopped their tears and she nodded. She grabbed his chin and pulled down to her mouth.

 _Gar kissed her deeply pinning her to the bed. He knew in that moment his words were true._

She responded under him. She waited a full second before she opened her mouth and began softly chewing on his bottom lip. She really liked how his fleshy lip felt against her tongue. She finally released his lip then dipped her tongue into his mouth mewling at his unique taste.

 _Gar's hands moved onto her hips he held her closer to him. He was letting her lead._

Just the feeling of his soft touch on the curve of her hip made her body stir in delight. For a fraction of a second she forgot that she was completely naked still from sketching her. She broke away for a second and saw that there was now a charcoal mark on her hip. It made her grin. She rolled over so she could press her body against his and then drew out long kisses down his jaw line and down the fleshy part of his neck.

 _Hat moaned a bit, his hands roaming over her body. He was covered in goosebumps from her kisses. "Something on your mind my goddess?"_

"Just thinking how I wish I was on birth control." She murmured into his skin.

 _He moaned. "I wish you were too my dear. I could take you to the Dr today if you like. .." he offer with a smile._

She smiled at how willing he was to help her. "I think it would probably be better if I when to my actual doctor. You know the one I have back home?" She moved herself into the left side of his body cuddling into it hoping to steal some sort of heat from him. "Besides transferring all my actual records down here could cause red flags."

 _He nodded. "You're the brains. I'm the. .. silly green eye candy. " he joked as he pulled her blankets over them._

"Something like that." She affirmed softly slinging her left leg over his legs.

 _Gar smiled as she hid his face in her neck. "So we've done what I want now what do you want to do today?" He asked running a hand over her leg._

Her mouth turned back to her emotionless one as she pondered on it. "Tell me something I don't know about you." She whispered finally.

 _Gar thought on it for a while. That was hard, he thought on it more. "I slept at your feet when you were in the medical bay." he said blushing._

"After Slade's explosion?" She asked thinking back on the time she was confined to a hospital bed for nearly month. She smiled at the thought of him never leaving her side then. "You must of loved me then?"

 _"I've loved you for a long time. I tried to force myself to like somebody else. A few times but no one comes close to you." he told her watching her face. "I was terrified I'd lose you. It's you who bring color to my life."_

She sighed and shook her head. "Garfield Logan, you deserve someone so much better than me." She felt like she could never measure up to loving him as much as he loved her.

 _"I don't want somebody better. I want you. To be fair to me there is no better." He left his eyes on hers._

She pursed her lips but she didn't press the matter any longer. "So when was the first time you knew you loved me?"

 _"Oh that's hard. " he ran his fingers through his hair as he thought on that one. "It was when I saw you with the kids we saved, and protected. I saw a glimpses of your soul that day." He said watching her. "I was always drawn to you. But after that day I saw you for you. I understood the brief flash of your emotions. The ones I know you keep a tight hold. But man your smile, I made you laugh shortly after that. It soothed my soul. It built every day. Until one day I knew I would die if it saved you, I just wanted that smile to live in your lips."_

She couldn't help but let that smile creep onto her lips. "I know you but I feel like I don't know enough of your soul." She whispered.

 _Gar smiled. "You're not the only one who hides. I'm an open book for you now. Ask me anything you like."_

"Why did you choose to be a hero, like after you left Doom Patrol?"

 _"I wanted to help people. To make a difference in the world. " he said watching her his leg wrapped around hers._

Nodding she stared again "Do you want to ask me anything? Or do you have me all figured out?" She joked.

 _"Why did you become a hero?" he asked playing with her hair. "I always want to learn more."_

Raven took a deep breath recalling her past. "as a child I was made to believe I was a nothing, a portal and that was my whole destiny. I wasn't human but I wasn't demon either. So I sought out to prove them wrong I wanted to prove that I could be someone I could be a human even if it meant that I was going to end earth. I just never expected to live this long."

 _"Well I'm truly glad you have. I don't know what I, or the team would do without you. " he watched her. "To are so much more than that."_

"Thank you." Was all Raven could say.

The two stayed in bed all day going back and forth about the past their hopes and dreams. Eventually Raven fell sleep in his arms her last thought being how she wished the night would never end.

When Raven woke up the next morning her heart felt heavy as she got up and began putting an outfit together for her night with Hunter. She had already decided that she would stay one night and one night only for the sake of the case. As she quietly packed she looked up to see Gar sleeping peacefully with his hand covering over where she once was.

 _He nuzzled into her pillow, breathing in her soft scent that calmed him. He was sprawled over her bed face into the pillow, his strong shoulders visible outside her soft lavender sheets. His dark green hair looking deeper against their pale existent. His ring on top of hers on her night stand. He knew now better than to wear it when they were together._

 _He reached a bit as his alarm started buzzing on his phone. He took a deep breath as he opened one eye and smiled. "Every time I awake up next to you I can't help but feel like I'm still dreaming."_

She nodded understanding. "So I'm going to request Hunter to take me home Saturday late afternoon. If he refuses will you be free to come get me?" She asked softly "or should I ask Cy?"

 _He groaned he wasn't fully awake and this was not the reality check he wanted. He checked his phone. "I get off work at four on Saturday. Would that work? "_

"Yes." She murmured her mood was less than happy. She didn't want to leave and she knew he didn't want her to leave either.

 _Gar stood up he wanted her smile back. He kissed her shoulder. "If you need me call anytime. I'll come running. " he said unto her soft skin._

She nodded leaning her body against his. "Yesterday was amazing." She whispered.

 _"And we will have many more like it to come. Soon we will be home and you can come to my room any time." He held her tight to himself, his hand moving over her arm._

The morning went by far to fast and before Raven could actually appreciate it she was walking to Hunters car with her body trembling slightly. She hid it well from him though.

 _Hunter smiled loading up the car with a happy tune in his head. "Why don't you hop in the car and pick a radio station for our drive?" He asked waking around the car._

"Okay." She nodded buckling in and pressing a few stations. She finally settled on Indy pop station that she personally would never like but Rachael did.

 _Hunter got info the car with a nodded to the music. He pulled the car from its parking spot, putting a hand on her knee. "You excited? " he asked as he started on the high way._

Raven gave him a tiny smile. "Yes I'm super tired sorry about that." She lied. Maybe if she could hide her uneasiness with a different emotion maybe he wouldn't noticed.

 _"Why are you so tired my dear? " he asked watching her out of the corner of his eyes. "You can sleep in the car if you like. "_

"Just cramming for the final math." She nodded. "I can stay awake for a little bit." She mused. "Tell me about your family."

 _"My dad is an ass, and my mother is distant. I'm not very close to them. Dad's work keeps him busy. My little sister and I were basically left to fend for ourselves." He replied turning on an exit._

Rachael couldn't help but scoff. He really had no idea what ass for a dad was, or even a distant mother. "Are you close to your sister?" she asked

 _"As I can be. She's still in high school. She's upset I left her in my home town. But wouldn't transfer here to a high school." He explained. "She's beautiful and smart. She's going to be somebody in life."_

"That's awesome." She answered looking at him.

 _"You remind me of her in a few ways." He said rubbing her knee now. "You can sleep doll."_

Rachael choose to meditate instead she listened to the radio how the tires moved over the road and she prayed that this day would end quickly.

 _He soon stopped at a restaurant. "Hey beautiful ready for dinner? " he assured shaking her leg softly._

Rachael awoke wondering when she fell asleep. She nodded looking around it looks like a pretty decent place.

 _"I figured you might want a nice dinner and some wine before our film." he ran his hand through his hair._

"That's very nice thank you." Rachael nodded and let the boy hold the door for her. She ordered a chicken tortellini in a red sauce. By the time her food came her mouth was watering. She ate slowly trying to enjoy every part of her meal. Positive that this was the only part of her night she'd enjoy.

 _He ordered his own food and ate slowly. "Do you want to catch a film tonight or just relax and watch them tomorrow."_

"Let's watch one tonight." She nodded taking a slow drink of her wine.

 _Hunter took a drink of his own wine with a smile. "Okay after dinner I'll take you to the house so we can drop off our things then catch the movie. "_

And that is exactly what they did. Raven sat in her seat trying for the life of her to remember the title of the movie. She offered a small smile at him. "I can honestly say I've never been to a theater that serves wine let alone a bar in it."

 _Hunter smiled brightly. "What can I say? I did my research. "He leaned over and kissed her softly._

The kiss felt so wrong like a nauseating wall washed over her instantly she did her best to hide it from him and just slowly kiss him back. He wasn't Gar and he'd never be.

 _Hunter sighed as he looked at her. "You ready to go back to the house beautiful? " he was curious how much she could handle, he'd seen her drink a few glasses._

"Yes." She smiled at him as a buzz lifted her spirits. She climbed into the car clumsy gripping the handle. She could handle herself when it came to wine anything else and she was completely gone. Choosing her words carefully she spoke up, "So Vy, she told my friend that she been interested in getting to know you. She's quite a character."

 _Hunter rose a brow as he drove them back to his house. It was a beautiful house outside of town near the woods. "Me? I'm no one. And taken" he turned into the drive way. He helped her her inside having her sit in the sofa that faced a wall of windows showing off the bright stars. "Wanna do a shot with me beautiful? "_

"Taken by?" She asked as she was positive that he had meant her. Her stomach turned they pulled into the driveway. The emotions telling her that she didn't belong to anyone and if she was going to belong to someone it certainly was not going to be him. As they walked in she found herself stunned by the few. A million and half stars glimmered in the dim lighting. "This is a beautiful home." She nodded her hands gently feeling the couch. When he asked her if she wanted to do a shot she frowned. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

 _"You can be so adorable when your confused. " he faked outrage at her question. "I just wanted one and thought I'd be polite and offer you one too. I didn't drink at the theater. " he said honestly tagging his own shot and coming to sit next to her in the sofa._

"What kind of shot is?" She asked picking up the shot glass and smelling it.

 _"It's cinnamon cream. Is the best way to describe it." He said rubbing his hand over her shoulders._

"Vodka?" she questioned. She took a long look at him. Letting her powers work for her. He seemed genuinely just trying to help her relax. "Maybe I can just make my own drink?" She asked eyeing the small bar in the corner. She wasn't going to get drunk.

 _He nodded. "Help yourself to anything you'd like my dear. I want you make yourself at home. " he took the second shot. "Not really sure. It's like a Bailey's type drink. "_

She nodded and looked at the bar. It was well stocked with different types of brand names she didn't recognize. She grabbed a bottle of clear liquor and nodded. "Would you happen to have any cranberry juice?" She asked grabbing a glass and getting ice out of the ice maker.

 _"It's cranberry raspberry is that okay? "He asked pointing to the small fridge under the bar. He leaned over the back of the sofa._

"Yes." She made up a cranberry vodka, mostly cranberry juice with a splash of vodka. She returned to the couch satisfied with her drink. "So which one is my room?" she asked softly looking back at the long hallway of rooms.

 _"Any one you like. I was kind of hoping you'd choose the room with me in it. " he said with a lustful blush._

Raven inhaled her drink as she started to cough. She looked down at her feet. There was no way she could do that. Even pretending to sleep next to him would be a joke.

 _He moved on determined to get to her. "So what do you say beautiful? You've played hard to get long enough."_

"Going to bed with you?" She asked "or having sex with you?" She gulped feeling the pull of his lustful emotions.

 _"Both?" He locked his eyes over her lips. His desire was strong._

"I don't know if that's a good idea." She whispered creeping slowly away from him. Her mind telling her to make up an excuse but her brain felt fuzzy.

 _Hunter looked to her. "Why not beautiful? "He asked scooting closer. "I'll be gentle."_

"It's not a good idea." She repeated shaking her head. She sat the drink on the table as she suddenly had a strong desire to throw up.

 _"Are you just some tease? Am I just a game to you? " he berried his emotions behind his lust eyes._

Before Raven was uncomfortable but as his tone turned she found herself starting to panic.

 _"Nothing to say? " he asked watching her face planning on what he was going to do. He'd have her that was sure._

"I'm not playing you Hunter I just... you don't understand." She mumbled 'focus on the mission.' she told herself.

 _"Then talk to me?" he groaned. God did he wanted her, every single inch of that perfect glowing skin._

Gulping she continued to try reasoning with him. "Hunter you're drunk don't know you're saying you're just letting your emotions get to you."

 _"I'm not drunk! You don't care do you you're stringing me along like a cat and mouse game. I'm not dumb, Rachael I can see right thought your fucking facade." He bit moving right next to her._

"I'm not saying you're dumb." She replied realizing how bad this was turning into. She stood up. "I'm going to bed now."

 _He grabbed her arm, not enough to hurt her but enough to stop her. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I just don't understand. Why won't you even kiss me anymore?"_

Raven answered his question without thought. "Because you're not him." and then she instantly regretted her answer. She pulled away knowing that she had just let her cover down. "I'm sorry Hunter."

 _Hunter pulled her closer to him, his anger bubbled as he growled. "This is fucking game to you isn't it?" His hand gripped her forearm tightly keeping her in place._

Raven looked at her arm then she glared back him. He was scaring her but she knew better than to show her fear to him. "Hunter you're hurting my arm." Her tone sharp but firm. She tried to yank free from the strong grasp.

 _Hunter pushed her into the wall pining her there with her body. He let go of her arm. "I'll make you forget him." he whispered his warm sticky breath hitting her as he kissed her neck._

Rachael struggled against him. Her mind reeling as she tried to focus on what to do in this situation. If she couldn't get away she would indeed have no choice but to use her powers. She had to keep her emotions in check not to mention her powers. Her palms pushed against him as she tried talking first. "Hunter I'm asking you to leave me alone. You're drunk and horny." She got her elbow free and she used that as a way to push him away from her neck.

 _He pushed his hips tight to hers, so she could feel exactly what he was intending to do with her. "Don't you want me? You did at my house? We can do that again, I'll lick every inch of you. " he licked his lips is eyes brimming with desire._

She felt like she couldn't breath as his hands only felt like snakes slithering all over her skin she grunted and pushed against him again "Hunter I'm only going to say this one more time get off of me." her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

 _This time as she shoved him, his anger rose. Moving rapidly he grabbed her forearms spun her around and threw her into the sofa. "You're just a fucking tease. Who is he anyways? " he asked cruelly. His eyes trailing down her chest and hips showing what he wanted._

Her body landed with the most hard thud one could make on a soft couch. She began scrambling looking for something. She reach over grabbing a vase that was heavier than she expected and threw it right at him. She launched over the couch looking for a place to hide. One door was open and she flew towards it shutting as she went.

 _Hunter moved out of the way the vase clattering into the wood floor. He pounced over the couch chasing after her watching her lock herself in a room. "You need answer my question now doll. There is no other way out. Who is he? " he asked leaning into the door._

"You don't know him." She mutter though the door. Her heart was racing a million miles a minute. She shakily grabbed her phone from her pocket. She blocked with her body and added her powers in case he would try break down the door. She pressed a few buttons before she found his contact. As soon as she put the phone to her ear she heard the ring tone once then he pick up.

"Logan." She said softly her voice calm and steady.

 _"Rach? I'm just getting out of work what's up? " he asked curiously listening to her voice._

 _Hunter growled. "Come on princess come out and play. We can do another shot and forget this whole thing happened." his voice was loud._

Like the smallest pebble rolling, causing a massive avalanche after it wake, just the sound of his voice did that to her. It was instantaneous. She gripped the phone tighter as tears flooded down her cheeks. "Gar." She squeaked she knew as soon as he heard her voice like that he freak out. She felt Hunter grunt and run his body straight at the door. The wood creaked in protest.


	9. Chapter 9

_It strange how just in a matter of seconds your entire world can change. Moving his right foot to the brake pedal, the jeep screeched to halt. Her voice it cut through him and shook him to the very core. The beast groaned in protest and he felt his heart skyrocket. His girl, his mate, his everything. He didn't have to guess he just assumed the very worst, and Hunter would be lucky if he came out of this alive. "Where are you?! I'm on my way." his voice completely not his in that moment his brain and switched to overdrive. Hearing honking from behind him he pushed his foot on the gas causing the jeep to jump forward. "Raven talk to me." He commanded._

"FINE! I'll just go find the damn key!"

Her breath hitched as she heard Hunter, cry out and trudge away. "I'll turn on my trace for my phone. I'm in a cabin like house. Gar please hurry." She whimpered the tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's drunk and furious." She pulled her phone back and turned on her GPS connecting with his phone.

 _Pulling his phone back from his ear he heard the familiar ping and noticed that she was indeed the middle of nowhere. How convenient. Knowing the general direction he got on to the highway and drove like his old teenage self. Weaving in and out of traffic he was ignoring everything around him knowing he was easily driving 100 MPH. "Raven where are you? Where is he?"_

Raven blinked away her tears looking around her. She was in a back bedroom it looked like. Basic furnishings, a bed and dresser were in the room but not much of anything else. "I've locked myself in a room."  
 _  
Gar nodded as if that was good enough protection. "And where is the fuck head?" He asked again._

Raven listened for a moment but didn't hear anything. "He's looking for a key, but I don't know where he is." Her eyes scanned the room once more as she was suddenly worried that there was another door somewhere.  
 _  
"Rae, if he finds that key I want you out." He told her firmly. She licked her lips listening but not really understanding what he was saying. "Got it? That door opens and it's not me you get out." That is when it clicked._

"No." She shook her head.

 _"Yes!" He shouted trying to remain calm for her at least. "Raven." He pressed again._

"Garfield the mission." She whispered shuddering as there was suddenly a huge crash. Followed by a loud curse. She bit her lip her hand shaking as she kept a black magic force on the door.  
 _  
"Fuck the mission. If you are in danger all bets are off. He gets into that room you are gone, I'm serious. Go back to the apartment, the tower, hell better yet Timbuktu, as long as your gone." He had made it to the canyon road his heart pounding in his ears. He had to be close cutting the time it normally would take half.  
_  
"I don't..."  
 _  
"NO!" He growled. "Promise. Your only mission now is to survive you stopped being Rachael a long time ago, take off your damn ring and realize your Raven." He barked_

Raven took a steadying breath realizing the truth of his words. What ever did happened she was far more important than some underground band of supers. "I promise." She squeaked.  
 _  
Garfield looked at his phone. "I'm sorry I let you go with him."_

She sighed. "It's not your fault more mine." She answered. Suddenly she could hear the sound of the raving man had return to the door. "Shit." She mumbled. "Hunter I'm calling the Police." She called out hoping that this would cause him to stop. This seemed to make him more perturbed and he proceeded to bang rapidly on the door.

 _"Rachael you call the cops and I'll will be force to take drastic measures!" He screeched._

The Empath felt her heart sink slightly. Before she could dwell on his words suddenly the door was being unlocked. She gasped before rattling into the phone. "He's coming." Then there was click in the Changeling's ear as her phone hung up.

* * *

 _The Jeep screeched to a halt in front of an eerie looking dark cabin. He almost doubled check the GPS, to make sure this was indeed the same location that Raven's phone. However it had to be there was nothing else out here. Dashing up the steps he felt his heart skip as the front door was wide open. He looked over his shoulder briefly before taking a step inside. His animal senses heightened he looked around noticing that while it was ritzy in taste it was a mess. Tables and chairs were knocked over. Glass littered the floor, and the desk in the main entrance was ripped apart, like someone was looking for something. A key? He didn't dare make a noise letting his ear work for him as he located a heartbeat._

* * *

Hunter opened the door to find the room empty. His eyes narrowed as he began investigating the room. "Rach?" He called getting on the floor, pulling the comforter up and peeking under the bed. A low growl escaped from his mouth as he got to his feet and moved to the closet. "RACHAEL. You can't hide from me. I know this place like the back of my hand..." He threw open the closet door and was shocked to see nothing but hangers. Gritting his teeth he looked to the only window in the room.

It was tiny but wouldn't be impossible to climb out of. He moved over to it noticing it wasn't locked, but it was closed. He clicked his tongue and darted out of the room. "RACHAEL? YOU BITCH!" He screamed opening the front door. "COME ON! You aren't this stupid right? Even if you did manage to get out you'll be lost in the forest!" He stood on the front porch steaming as he tried to collect his thoughts. **_'If she is outside she'll loose cell reception pretty fast. So the only way she'll be able to get help is to stay near the house.'_**

Drunk and bitter, he trudged back in to do another search of her. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and began draining it. "Rachael, if you come out now I promise not to tie you up." He said plainly. He began searching behind the bar, the couch, then the rooms. As he moved around he kept talking to the air as if it was her. "Rach, I really liked you, but you're really pissing me off."

Logan rounded the corner and instantly saw the target of his rage. Hunter was looking in a back bedroom and was opening yet another closet. "Give up, Either way you're going to be fucke-" Hunter stopped letting out a grunt as something bulled him over and caused his head to collide with the door.

"The only one being _**fucked**_ is you Hunter!" Logan snarled. He grabbed him by the neck and began to lift him off the ground. Fear immediately filled the man's eyes as he realized he wasn't alone. He began to cough and sputter shaking his head. "Taking a poor woman to a desolate place, so you can take advantage of her makes you a poor excuse of a human." Logan seethed.

Hunter hazel eyes began to water as air was being cut off. "I... I didn't..."

"Shut up! The only reason you should speak is to tell me why I shouldn't grind you up into tiny pieces." He knocked his head back into the wall, Hunter began digging his nails into his flesh. This caused Logan to squeeze harder on him. "You actually think you'd be able to touch her?" He questioned as the beast inside was brimming to the surface. He looked down seeing how much bigger he was than Rae, what he could do to her. Fire ignited inside his chest as he glared down at him. "I'd kill you before you even could lay one finger on her. She's **_mine_** , **forever**." He bit. If Hunter was listening he wasn't even aware of what was being said as his eyes rolled back into skull. His lungs burned for air as the blackness of unconsciousness seemed to be a welcomed blessing at this point.

"Garfield!" Logan turned seeing the violet haired beauty, his beauty. She was staring at him in horror, her eyes bright and red from tears. "Garfield. Let him go." She commanded, and just like that, a flip of a switch the beast was gone and there stood Logan. He dropped the unconscious man, letting him crumble onto the floor. He looked to the man on the floor than back at her. "I..." He closed his mouth. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

The look on her face wasn't one Gar could place, it looked like doubt mixed with fear, but he couldn't be sure. She stepped carefully over to Hunter and checked for a pulse. Once she felt one she looked up at him. "You nearly killed him."

 _"He was after you." Gar replied._

"I'm aware of that, but you weren't stopping. If I hadn't come back to find you." She muttered. Flicking her wrist Hunter began floating off the closet floor. She swept her hand to the side and placed him on to the bed.

 _Gar didn't speak as he watched her. Guilt rushed through him as he realized just how terrible this was. He had hurt a normal person, not very innocent but he didn't even have anything to defend himself. He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked to the floor._

"I'll have to heal the bruises and hopefully he'll think it was all a dream." She stated resting her hand on his neck. She got out a piece of paper and wrote a note for him to find and help aid in their story.  
 _ **  
'Hunter, I left after your outburst I can't believe I ever thought you were a nice guy. I won't call the police as long as you leave me alone.'**_

* * *

Raven picked up her bag throwing over her shoulder she looked at Logan. "Please get me out of here." She requested softly. Gar was quick to grab her elbow guiding her out of the shambles of the cabin. He was scared to ask what this meant. He'd never in a million lifetimes forget that look on her face. She was scared of him.

 _Him._

 _The one person in the world who would die that rather hurt her. He sighed running his hand through his hair. He climbed into the Jeep and started it up. He wasn't sure if he should take her back to the apartment or if she wanted him to stop somewhere. He guess the apartment. Heading in that direction he peeked to his right looking at her. She was staring out front a solemn look on her features. Doubt and self hatred crept into his mind as he knew he had blown his entire relationship with her._ _ **'All she see's is a monster now.'**_

Raven licked her lips before rubbing her sore arms, she hadn't healed them and was probably not going to willingly. She glanced over at his face and exhaled a large breath. "Gar?" She asked softly.  
 _  
His ears perked up as his eyes shifted over to hers. "Rae?" He asked softly_.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
 _  
"I am too." He replied defeated. He wanted to hit his head on the steering wheel but decided not to. Just as the thought left he felt Raven, looking down she had grabbed his hand threading between her fingers through his tan ones. His heart picked up and for a second he let his mind still knowing for this moment she just saw Logan._

 ** _AN: Thanks for being patient guys! :*_**


End file.
